Uchihas of Remnant
by silentshadow01
Summary: The world has no use for Sasuke, he is now gone from the world of Ninjas as he transcends to the next life, but. What if the next life was truly a new life for him to live in and to be with a familiar face that will be by his side no matter what. Welcome to the world of Hunters, watch as the Uchiha's leave a mark on this world for a better; OC's auditions are now closed
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and welcome to my new story Uchiha's of Remnant. I hope you all enjoy this opening chapter to what I can say is going to be a lengthy series with me updating on an occasion which means once every 2-3 weeks or one week if I feel inspired to write. But anyway before we begin**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, let's begin**

* * *

><p>Sasuke laid on the ground coughing up blood as Naruto stood over him with a sad expression "Why did you do it" Naruto asked softly as Sasuke forced a grin on his face<p>

"So that way the world will hate the Uchiha while you'll be renowned as a savior" Sasuke explained with a sad smile

Naruto's eyes widen when the revelation came to him "You did it all so everyone would put all their hate solely on you so they'll focus on more important things" Naruto said as tears began to pour from his eyes

"That's right, I know they were watching inside from the last moments of the Tsukuyomi so now they'll hate me and I'm okay with that" Sasuke said as he stared up at the sky as dawn was finally approaching from the long night they all experienced

"Sasuke, is this really what you wanted" Kakashi asked as he walked up to them with Sakura following closely behind as the Bijuu kept their distance out of respect

"Yeah, I'm sure. The world doesn't need the Uchiha or the Sharingan so this is for the best" Sasuke said before he began coughing up blood. Sakura tried to rush over to him but he weakly raised his hand telling her to stop "It's alright, I want this" Sasuke panted out as tears welled up in the corner of his eyes "Hey Naruto. . Promise me something" Sasuke asked

"Anything" Naruto replied quickly as he kneeled down next to his friend

"I want you to promise me you'll be the greatest Hokage there is" Sasuke said with the most serene smile the three of them have ever seen

Naruto was now openly crying "I promise" Naruto sobbed out

"Good, Sakura" Sasuke asked as he weakly turned to the pinkette who was crying along with their sensei "Thank you for always caring about me, it's a shame I couldn't do the same. Who knows maybe in some other life there could have been something, who knows" Sasuke said as Sakura held back a sob "Kakashi" Sasuke said as he looked up at his old sensei

"What is it Sasuke" Kakashi asked trying to hold back his tears

"Thank you for being a great sensei, even if I was a brat sometimes" Sasuke said with a chuckle before he began coughing up blood again as Naruto placed his hand on his shoulder. After a moment he finally calmed down as his onyx black eyes dulled to a grey color "Thank you all for the memories we had together, it's a shame we couldn't make more" Sasuke said with a sad smile as the his team cried harder "I'll be finally able to see them again. Mom, dad, Itachi, I'll be seeing them soon" Sasuke said softly as his eyelids became heavy as they slowly closed as he saw the faces of his friends one last time before his eyes closed to world of Elemental Nations forever

Sasuke soon felt relief and a peace of mind of the darkness surrounded him, comforted him as he felt his soul pass on the boundaries of life

_"The moon has gone and set forever from the world of ninjas"_

A voice spoke in the darkness as Sasuke felt like the voice sounded familiar

_"But it will now hang in the sky of the world of Hunters" _

The voice stated as Sasuke would have a frown on his face if he could see his body. After a moment a bright blinding light covered him and once the light receded Sasuke felt something. Not something felt like his mind flowing through the darkness but felt something on him. Sasuke then opened his eyes to stare at a pale blue ceiling

_'What?'_ Sasuke thought to himself as he struggled to move only to find himself incapable of moving. After awhile he gave up before hearing a door open and tried to look who it was. The person came up to him and what he saw was someone that made his eyes widen

"Look who is up already" It was his mother, the exact woman that died many years. She picked him up gently into her arms and gently rocked him back and forth. It took Sasuke a short moment to figure out what was going on but the most important fact he realized was one of the most crucial at the moment _'WHY THE HELL AM I A BABY!' _Sasuke internally screamed in his mind as his mother planted a kiss on his forehead before taking him out of his supposed room

He watched silently as she took him around the house and downstairs. As she was carrying him, he noticed the house looked much different then the normal houses they had back in konohagakure. After a few seconds they reached what could be the living area and his eyes widen at who was sitting on the couch reading a book peacefully

"Itachi, Sasuke is awake" His mother said as Itachi looked up from the book with a smile

"I see, did you enjoy your nap little brother" Itachi said playfully as he put the book down and got up from the couch

Sasuke was racking his mind at what was going on. Was this a second chance at life to make everything right or was he reincarnated with a rare chance to be with his original family again but in a different time. Sasuke looked up at his mother who was beaming at him as he tried to talk but the only thing he got out of him mouth was babble and baby talk

"Look I think he wants to say something. Oh his first words" His mother squealed happily as Itachi chuckled

Sasuke tried his best to say something but the only thing that came out was "Ma. . Ma" at this his mother became ecstatic and squealed as she spun around holding him tightly in her arms as she rubbed her cheek against his

"He called me mama" His mother squealed out happily with stars in her eyes as Itachi just chuckled at his mothers antics "Oh you two grow up so fast" their mother sniffed as she rubbed a supposed tear from her eye

Before she could anything else something from what Sasuke could guess was the kitchen let out a loud beeping "Ah, lunch is done. Itachi hold Sasuke while I go make sure nothing is burnt" Their mother said quickly as she handed him to Itachi who held him gently

"Of course mother" Itachi said happily as she rushed towards the kitchen. Sasuke looked up at Itachi as he noticed he was younger as well, probably the same age he was when he was a baby. Sasuke watched as his brothers smile disappeared as he looked down at him seriously "I've been getting a weird vibe from you Sasuke since you woke up. . . I wonder" Itachi mumbled as this confused Sasuke at what he was talking about. Itachi closed his eyes before opening them quickly as his normal onyx eyes was replaced with the blood red eyes of the Sharingan as Sasuke realized what he was doing

Itachi let out a silent gasp "You have chakra!" Itachi stated astonished which confused Sasuke, chakra was common why does him having it seem weird "You didn't have any before today" That explained it. . .

_'. . .Wait. . Why didn't I have chakra before today? Everyone is born with it'_ Sasuke thought matter of factly before returning to Itachi's mumbling

"But that would mean. . . . Sasuke. . little brother you've been reborn into this world with me, haven't you" Itachi said softly as his eyes widen slowly as he now knew he was reborn in a new time with his older brother

"N-N-Nii s-s-sa-san" Sasuke gurgled out as Itachi let out a small tear fall from his eyes

"My little brother we now have a chance to be a true family now and I'm going to teach you everything this new world of ours has to offer" Itachi said as softly as Sasuke thought to himself that if he could see himself then he would be smiling "I will teach you what this world has to offer and how different it is from the world we lived in" Itachi explained as Sasuke nodded

"But for now enjoy your childhood. I had to endure my childhood so you must as well" Itachi stated with a mischievous grin as Sasuke didn't need to guess his face had a deadpanned look on it "Don't give me that look Sasuke, you have to enjoy your childhood like I did. . . . Though I had to swallow my pride at some times but that is beside the point" Itachi stated with a smile as Sasuke's deadpan look deepened "Stop giving me that look, you just have to act your age so it'll please mother for now. At least until you're able to talk that is" Itachi asked as Sasuke let out a 'hn'

"Itachi, lunch is ready" Their mother called out to them

"Coming" Itachi called out to their mother before returning his attention to the frowning baby "Sasuke just play along and swallow some of your pride so mother could be happy, alright" Itachi asked politely as Sasuke huffed but agreed with a nod "Alright let's go eat and I'll explain some things when we're alone later. It would be weird if mother or father found me talking to you as a baby shouldn't nod to questions or frown so much" Itachi joked with a chuckle as Sasuke tried to frown but only came up with a cute pout

"Now, now Sasuke no need to get so fussy about it. Enjoy yourself, you are now living a life we could only wish we had when we were younger and not to mention we're born in such an interesting world to boot" Itachi said as Sasuke raised a brow at him but nodded his head "Good. And Sasuke" Itachi said before they entered the kitchen as Sasuke looked up at him "It's good to finally be a family again and I promise to be a better brother than before" Itachi said softly as Sasuke smiled

_'Being reborn in this world may not be so bad'_ Sasuke thought as they entered the kitchen as they enjoyed their one of many family lunches they'll have in this world

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it, the first chapter of <span>Uchiha's of Remnant<span> I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will have important information about explaining the world to Sasuke and about his chakra**

** Well then please leave a comment, review, PM and I'll see you all later. Have a great day**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to another chapter of Uchiha's of Remnant this chapter is basically two things. One to help explain Sasuke to some important things of this world and two it's basically an example on what I'm going to do for the next few chapters, which is basically taking snippets from Sasuke's years on Remnant. Now before we begin**

**Characters may be OoC, mostly Itachi and let me clarify why. Itachi in the Canon never had a chance to be with his family, either from being a ninja, anbu or a spy for both sides making him never get the chance to be with his family especially when he was ordered to killed his own family and sucked in all his emotions till the very end. So now that he has a second chance of life he's going to make the most of it.**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, let's begin**

* * *

><p>After lunch Itachi was back on the couch reading peacefully while Sasuke <em>'Played'<em> on the carpet while their mother was cleaning the dishes. Sasuke kept on sending his brother glances as he saw his brother shake his finger telling him not now. Sasuke huffed silently because if this is how it's going to be for the next couple of years he's going to go insane from boredom

Itachi must have noticed this because he let out a chuckle as Sasuke watched him pick up something from the table next to the couch and pushed a button. This caused something blare loudly as Sasuke fell down from the unexpected noise. He looked around to see where that noise is coming from. That was when Sasuke noticed that the thin screen that was hanging from the wall was a television. Televisions were common back in the Elemental Nations but ninjas never really had time to watch or cared for them_ ' They are really big and thin in this world'_ Sasuke thought as he stared at the random channels that Itachi going through

Right at the same time Itachi was trying to control his laughter at the expression Sasuke was making who was so enraptured at the modern appliance that makes the ones in their old world look so flimsy compared to this, their mother came in and giggled at Sasuke's expression "Itachi turn it off, it's going to hurt his eyes if watches too much" **(To save some time I'm just going to call their parents by their names)** Mikoto said with a giggle

"Alright mother" Itachi said as he turned the TV off. Sasuke blinked when the TV turned off and shook his head as he saw stars in his eyes

"Are you okay with staying with Sasuke alone for a bit, I need to pick something up from a friend and I'll be back soon" Mikoto asked as Itachi nodded

"Of course mother" Itachi said politely as she gave him a quick hug before going over to Sasuke and picked him up. She gave him a quick kiss on his forehead before handing him to Itachi before went and left the house knowing Itachi was well capable of taking care of Sasuke by himself

The two former ninja's astute hearing heard her opening and closing a door as something roared to life which confused Sasuke. They listened as it soon left the area as Itachi looked down at Sasuke who was still confused at what he heard

"I told you before, this world is quite interesting" Itachi said with a grin as Sasuke turned to him with his undivided attention. Itachi noticed and sighed knowing he has to tell him some things now "Alright little brother listen closely because I'm not going to repeat myself, understand" Itachi stated seriously as Sasuke nodded

"Alright then, first off is the geography of this world. This world is called Remnant, there are four kingdoms and in these kingdoms there are continents. We are located in the kingdom of Vale in the continent of Vytal **(Look it up)**. The other three kingdoms are Atlas, Vacuo, and Minstral" Itachi stopped as he looked at Sasuke if he was following which he was before he continued "This world is both at peace and war" Itachi stated as Sasuke looked confused at to why he said that

"Let me clarify, we are at peace with the other kingdoms it just there is a force of darkness that resides in this world that makes the people of the world constantly in conflict. These creatures are called Grimm, they take up the form of animals just more dangerous, numerous and larger" Itachi said adding the last part nonchalantly as Sasuke deadpanned at that "But I digress, the people who deal with the Grimm are I guess what you can say their equivalent of our ninjas called Hunters or Huntresses" Itachi explained as Sasuke nodded as he contemplated what he just learned

"Now do you remember when I said you had chakra yet you didn't have any before" Itachi asked as Sasuke nodded "The thing is, this world has no chakra but something similar which we both currently have along with our chakra, which is called aura" Itachi stated as he held his hand out and a faint black outline surrounded his hand "Aura is kinda like nature chakra in a way as it derives from all living things with a soul. Aura also allows you to do things that are unique to each person which is called their semblance" Itachi explained as Sasuke was curious to what aura and semblance could do but knew he had to ask that later or when he is actually able to ask

"Because the world doesn't have chakra I want you to swear never to use it unless you desperately need to use it, that goes to using your Sharingan as well. Okay" Itachi asked seriously as Sasuke nodded as Itachi was going to continue but stopped when someone walked through the front door

Sasuke looked to who it was and saw it was his father, his actual father just like his mother "Welcome back father" Itachi said pleasantly as their father let out a tired gruff as he sat down on the couch next to Itachi "Tired" Itachi stated as the man just nodded

"Tough day at the station, most of those clowns listen but they never do their jobs right and I get blamed for their incompetence" Fugaku said with annoyance as he rubbed his temples.

Sasuke internally laughed because some things never change as his father was the leader of the police force back then and he still is now. Fugaku looked down at Sasuke who was looking up at him "Hello Sasuke" Fugaku said with a smile as he leaned down and picked him up "Did you miss me" Fugaku said happily

Sasuke looked in the corner of his eyes for a split second to see Itachi gesturing him to roll with it. Sasuke then sucked up his pride and gave his father a big smile and childlike squeal as the man let out a happy laugh "Seeing you and my family always puts a smile on my face no matter how crap my day has been" Fugaku stated before he flinch as Itachi smirked

"You know how mother is when you curse around Sasuke" Itachi said leaning on his hand while his smirk widen

"Yes, yes I know. I don't understand why must she be so protective about Sasuke, we raised you well and you came out magnificent. Heck you're smarter than children your age and even some teens. If that doesn't show how we are great parents than I don't know what than" Fugaku said with a huff as Itachi laughed weakly

"I think it's because she wants to spoil Sasuke unlike me I never gave her the chance. Though the way Sasuke acts does show he is going to be as smart as me" Itachi said as Sasuke wanted to glare at his brother but remained quiet

"You're right, your mother just wants a child to spoil and love so much that when you became so. . how to put it"

"Mature"

"That's it. That she missed the chance to raised a little boy she wanted and now that Sasuke is here she won't miss that chance" Fugaku explained as Itachi nodded while Sasuke internally sighed as he knew he is going to suck up a lot of his pride these next few years for his mother's sake "So how about it Sasuke, if you do understand me then love your mother unconditionally and bare through the onslaught of kisses of love from your mother has for you" Fugaku said playfully as Sasuke puffed up his cheeks as Fugaku laughed at the face he was making

_'These are going to be a long couple of years'_ Sasuke internally sighed

* * *

><p>~Couple years later~<p>

Sasuke was now five years old, soon to be six, as he has gotten accustomed to the world he is now living in and on top of that while pretending to be a naive child for the sake of keeping his intelligence a secret until he is a little bit older so it wouldn't be seen as unnatural.

He learned about what this world holds by his brother who secretly tells him when they are alone as he gains a better understanding of the world. He learned about the technology that fascinates him to no end with its vehicles, and their weapons that would make that weapon user Ten Ten jealous at the sight of them.

He then learned about a second race that coexisted with the humans. At first Sasuke was surprised to hear of another race living with them as he learned about the faunus being like normal people but with animalistic features such as ears or tails. When he heard about the racism they are enduring it put a frown on his face as he was disgusted that such a thing would exist here. He seen how his friend Naruto been dealing with the village because he was a Jinchuriki when he watched from a distance back home but the blonde haired boy always got back up with a smile. . . But these people weren't Naruto, nor did they have his attitude to shrug off these racism claims

It did put him at ease that at least his father who was chief of police demanded his men to be fair to both races and if they didn't follow the rules they would be thrown out of the force. There have been some incidents where the people who actually got fired tried to get revenge by attacking their family but sadly they never even got into the front yard because of Itachi

Itachi soon became the youngest person in history to be accepted for hunter training at the age of 12 as he was accepted into Beacon by the headmaster himself. Though Itachi could've done it sooner like he did in his previous life but he decided not to because he said and quote "From the words of the Nara clan 'That would be a drag' I rather enjoy my childhood for a little bit longer before I do something like that" Which he did until he grown bored of acting like a peaceful child and started working on becoming a Hunter which was quite easy in his words.

Now currently Sasuke was returning home from Kindergarten which in his own words was complete and utter waste of time. Hell he even felt like some of his brain cells die from being in that classroom alone, but sadly he must endure school for a few more years until he enrolls in Signal

As he was walking down the street he heard a commotion to the side and looked to see a pair older kids twice his size bullying a raven haired girl with amber eyes that was around his age. Not to mention she was a faunus to boot which made him frown at the scene. Normally he would have left this encounter alone but when he saw them trying to pull on her cat ears as the girl cried out in pain that it just pissed him off for some reason.

Sasuke let out a 'tsk' as he crossed the street with his hands in his pockets

"Stop it" The girl cried out while the other two kept on laughing

"Shut it you freak" One of them said snidely as he slapped her hard enough to send her into the ground as the girl held her cheek in pain as she cried. This just made the bullies laugh harder as they were about to beat her up some more. The girl put her arms up to try and defend herself as she closed her eyes to wait for the inevitable. Oddly enough the inevitable didn't happen as she heard sounds of pain and grunts as something fell next to her with a loud thump

When the girl opened her eyes she found one of the two bullies down on his face unconscious while the other was on his knees as a kid her age was holding his arm behind his back in an excruciating painful position

"You know, I wouldn't deal with this kind of situation normally but sadly my conscious is telling me to do this. So here's the deal, if I ever hear from either of you messing with some kid, faunus or not. I'm breaking your legs, got it" Sasuke stated coldly with his eyes devoid of emotion as he put more pressure onto the bully's arm to put an emphasis to his threat

"Of course, just let me go!" The bully shouted in pain as Sasuke threw him to the side. They watched as he and the other bully who woke up, ran away quickly from the onyx eyed kid

The girl was about to say something to the boy but she noticed the kid was already walking away from her. The girl was shocked to see someone just save another person then act like nothing happened. She quickly stood up and called out to him "Thank you!" She shouted to him as the boy didn't stop but just waved as he kept on walking away from her

He didn't care about gratitude he got from her but something in him was giving him a weird feeling. It was as if something that was weighing him down slowly faded to nothing. Sasuke ignored the feeling as he walked on down the street back to his home as the avenger he was is now gone as a savior took his place.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all for today, I hope you all enjoyed this update and if you didn't just keep it to yourself. Well enough of that please leave a comment, review, PM and I'll see you all later. Have a great day<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to another chapter of Uchiha's of Remnant, I'll be truthful I didn't expect myself to make this update so soon along with the next chapter that I'm currently editing. Who knew having such burst of creativity makes you write so much *Shrugs*. Well anyways before we begin**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, let's begin**

* * *

><p>Sasuke was now ten as he was walking home from school as he has three more years left before he would enter Signal Academy. Sasuke was walking down the street before getting a message from his brother by another marvel of this worlds technology. Sasuke read the message and his eyes twitched. Even though his brother is in Beacon he just made a shadow clone who is taking his place there while he is doing more interesting work as a mercenary.<p>

But that wasn't what irked him, it was the fact Itachi messaging him to buy him some dango. Sasuke replied back _'If you want some dango get it yourself'_ Sasuke angrily replied as the response came back in an instant

_'You know I would but then the owner would recognize me and tell mother, who is a good friend of hers, that I'm here and not at Beacon'_

_'Then wear your damn mask'_

_'Who in their right mind would wear a mask in the middle of the day other than the criminally insane or the disfigured?'_

_'I'm not getting your damn dango' _

_'You say that but you're probably on the exact street where the vendor is at right now'_ Sasuke looked up cursed loudly as he realized that his brother was right as he wasn't on the street back home but the street to the dango vendor _'Sasuke~' _Sasuke looked down at the message and glared harshly as if it would go away from his glare alone

.

.

_'Fine I'm buying your damn dango, but you're making lunch'_

_'Deal'_

Sasuke let out a 'hn' before walking down the street and saw the street vendor. After buying a good amount, knowing his brother would probably complain about not getting what he considered a decent amount, he began walking back home. As he was walking home he passed by the old town hall and saw a giant protest group in front of it. He noticed the members were solely faunus and realized what was happening with a sigh

"We won't stand being treated like animals!"

"Equality for all!"

"We're people just like you!"

Sasuke shook his head at the picket march the equality group White Fang is hosting. He began walking away when he saw another crowd of people, humans this time, began chucking things at the faunus. Sasuke let out a 'tsk' when he saw this as most of the faunus began running away as he saw a familiar girl with raven hair, amber eyes and cat ears get hit on the side of her head with a rock as blood began dripping down from the side of her face

The girl ran past him while holding onto the side of her head in pain while Sasuke watched with disdain. Sasuke looked back to the crowd of humans who were smiling snidely at the faunus running and noticed some of his father's policemen in the crowd smiling with them. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at them as he looked around for any surveillance system and saw none as he closed his eyes. Blood dripped down Sasuke's right cheek as he opened his right eye showing his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan

**AMATERASU! **

Sasuke screamed internally as the ground surrounding the entire group of humans lit ablaze in black fire. Sasuke let the fires burn for a bit to imprint the fear of the flames into their minds until he released his control and let the flames diminished. He began walking away from the confused and scared crowd, wiping his face of blood as he did so.

Sasuke walked down the street until he heard crying and looked into the alleyway to see a foot sticking out behind a dumpster. Sasuke sighed as he tried walking away but the crying was getting to him. He let out a frustrated groan as he walked back to the alleyway and silently approached the crying person. As he approached the person he saw it was the girl who got hit by a rock

"Oi, enough of the crying already" Sasuke demanded dryly as the girl looked up scared as Sasuke scolded himself for being so cold. The girl just back up against the wall as she whimpered. Sasuke rolled his eyes at that and held his hand out to her which she flinched until she realize what he was doing "Come on, we need to clean that wound or it'll get infected" Sasuke said dully as the girl looked hesitant before grabbing his hand as Sasuke pulled upright in a swift motion

Sasuke motioned her to follow as he left the alleyway with the raven haired girl close behind. The girl rubbed her arms nervously as she never been in this part of the city before because of all the humans in the area. They soon came upon Sasuke's home as he walked through the yard as he began to whistle in various pitches. It was until the tree next to his home rustled as someone dropped down from the tree. The person who dropped from the tree was an young adult wearing a high collared black shirt, black pants with bandage wrappings around his left leg and strange looking sandals

"I would question what took you so long little brother but I think I see the reason" Itachi stated with a grin as the girl flinch and took a step back. It was then that Itachi noticed the blood on her face that his playful act diminished as he became serious "Get inside and I'll tend to your wounds" Itachi demanded more than asked as the girl reluctantly nodded and walked into the house "Come on" Itachi said softly as he led her to the bathroom while Sasuke went into the living room

The two entered the bathroom and Itachi motioned her to sit on the edge of the sink "Hold still, this salve should clean the wound and stop the swelling around the area" Itachi explained as he took out a small round container and opened it "So tell me" Itachi asked as he began applying the salve around the girls face "How do you know my little brother, he wouldn't do this to just anyone you know" Itachi explained as he continued applying around the wound

"I-I actually met him a few years ago when I was being attacked by some bullies and then after he helpped me he just walked away" The girl stated as Itachi frowned at that

"Yeah that sounds like something my brother would do" Itachi mumbled as he pulled out some bandages "Mind telling me your name" Itachi asked as he began wounding the bandage around her head

"M-My name is Blake, Blake Belladonna" Blake started with a stutter but controlled her voice at the end which made Itachi smirk

"A pleasure to meet you Blake, I'm Itachi Uchiha. The little brat who wouldn't show emotion even if it bit him is Sasuke" Itachi joked as Blake giggled at his remark

"I heard that!" Sasuke's voice called out from the living room which made them both laugh

"Come on, I just finished making lunch and our parents won't be back until later so why don't you hang around awhile. You probably be a good influence on Sasuke because seriously, he needs some friends" Itachi stated dryly

"I'm not deaf you know!" Sasuke shouted at them once more which they promptly ignored

This confused Blake for a bit until she remembered how Sasuke acts and talks and guessed most kids wouldn't hang around such a cold person. Blake nodded as Itachi smiled "Can I ask you something" Blake asked softly

Itachi stopped at the doorway to look at her "Yes?"

"Why are you helping me. I'm just a faunus, I'm sure some of your neighbors saw me come here and are probably talking behind your back. Are you okay with being around a faunus" Blake asked as she lowered her head as she looked down her clenched fists

Itachi just stared at her and walked back to her as he raised his hand. Blake flinched because most humans would do this to hurt her but the pain never came, instead she felt warmth on her head as she realized he was petting her "You poor child, to endure such hardships at such a young age, to question whether you should be wanted or not" Itachi said softly as Blake's eyes widen from the way he was acting "So what if you are a faunus, you're just a little girl in my eyes. Who cares what others think and if they have a problem then let them say it to my face for being idiots who won't accept difference" Itachi said as he retracted his hand from Blake's head and cracked his knuckles for emphasis to what he would do to them

Blake stared at him with disbelief before a sincere smile came upon her face "Thank you" Blake said softly

"Don't thank me, thank my little brother for helping you. All I did was put those bandages on you" Itachi stated with a smile as Blake smiled at him as she got down from the counter

"Now come on, I'm sure Sasuke is already eating lunch without us" Itachi said with a chuckle as Blake giggled. The two soon went back into the living area where they found Sasuke sitting on the couch with a plate of sandwiches that Itachi made while he quietly watched TV. "Couldn't you have waited for Blake and I to finish before you started eating" Itachi said with mock disdain

"I did" Sasuke said as he finished a sandwich "I waited until you stopped talking and got out of the restroom before eating" Sasuke stated dryly as Itachi shook his head at his brother while Blake found it considerate he didn't eat until they left the bathroom because the look he was giving them showed that he was either telling them the truth or he was an expert liar, probably both.

"Well at least you're honest about it" Itachi said dryly as he sat down on the chair which made Blake sit on the other side of couch from Sasuke "There's no need for you to be so nervous Blake, eat" Itachi told her as he took a sandwich from the pile and took a bite out of it

"It's just. . . It's just that I don't think I can eat it in good conscious while the others are probably starving" Blake stated as the two siblings stopped eating to stare at her

". . . You're an orphan living amongst other orphans aren't you" Itachi asked bluntly which was answered when she flinched ever so slightly

"Yes, they're probably wondering where I am" Blake said as she looked down ashamed of herself for forgetting about her friends

Sasuke sighed as he quickly ate the sandwich he had before going to the kitchen. The two listened they listened to the sound of rummaging before Sasuke came back with a bag. Sasuke grabbed the plate of sandwiches and placed it in the bag as he handed it to her

"Go"

Blake looked up from the bag to stare incredulously at him "A-Are you sure" Blake said hesitantly grabbing the bag of food

"If I didn't get the bag, would I not intend to give it to you" Sasuke said dryly with a raised brow

"Thank you" Blake said breathlessly before Itachi grabbed her hand and gave her some Lien "I-I'm already taking food from you, I can't possibly accept this" Blake said staring at the large amount he gave her

"Think nothing of it, just that if you're ever in the area come and visit. Sasuke here is always by himself and he could use some company" Itachi said with a grin as Sasuke Glared harshly at him

"I-I'll try but I can't make any promises because our group goes wherever the White Fang goes" Blake said honestly as Itachi nodded

"Alright than, be careful so that way when you come back the two of us will try and work out a way to stop Sasuke from being such a grouch" Itachi said with a playful smirk

"Hey"

"I don't know that may take awhile" Blake added jokingly

"I'm standing right here"

"More of a reason for you to come back when you're in town" Itachi said with a chuckle

"Don't I get a say in this"

"No you don't" Itachi said offhandedly as Blake giggled while Sasuke glared at the two of them before turning away with a grumble

"Thank you all again, I hope I'll see you again soon" Blake said bashfully as Itachi smiled before motioning Blake to Sasuke and gestured something to her

Sasuke sensed her walking up to him and before he knew it the faunus girl was hugging him "Thank you for helping me when no one else would" Blake said softly as Sasuke looked at Itachi for help because he has no idea what to do in this situation. The only thing he got from his brother is a smothered laughter. Sasuke glared at him before awkwardly patting the faunus girls back which made his brother laugh loudly at him not knowing what to do when a girl hugs you

Blake laughed softly at his failed attempts of consoling her as she let go before going around and hugging Itachi who leaned down and hugged her. Sasuke eye twitched as he was tempted to use either his Sharingan or Rinnegan when Itachi mouthed to him 'This is how you hug someone, you daft idiot'

Blake let go as the two of them walked her out of the house as she waved goodbye as the two of them waved back as she soon left the property and towards what they could guess the direction of her friends

"You think we'll ever see her again" Itachi asked absent-mindedly with Sasuke shrugging

"How should I know" Sasuke said dryly as he walked back into the house

"I don't know, it's not everyday you bring a girl home you know" Itachi asked playfully as Sasuke glared at his brother

"Shut up Itachi before I eat your dango" Sasuke halfheartedly threatened as Itachi laughed as he went back inside to eat his share of dango before he has to leave back to Beacon.

* * *

><p>~Three Years Later~<p>

Sasuke was now in Signal academy to become a hunter. Right now they were adjusting to the lifestyle at the academy's schedule before actually doing any work. Sasuke learned that in a few weeks he will be making his own weapons and already got some ideas to use for it

Day to day life at Signal was simple, go to class and learn, but there is one thing he hates about Signal. Now Sasuke wasn't a person to hate something easily unless a reason is given but there is one thing he hates with a passion that doesn't need a reason to not hate

"~Sasuke~"

"~Look at him~"

"~He's so cool~"

Fangirls

No matter what life he has they always find a way to follow him around. Sasuke sighed as he tried to ignore their squeals as he went to his class

"Alright class, it's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm professor Rose and I'll be your fighting instructor for the next four years, so let's be good friends" Professor Qrow Rose said happily.

The man had messy black hair and some stubble on his chin while his eyes was pure silver. He was wearing on old worn out sleeveless duster coat with a hood, a grey long sleeve turtleneck and black dress pants with metallic grey knee guards. The man gave off an aura of friendliness that Sasuke only seen from Naruto but his was more rough compared to Naruto's

"Today we will be begin ranking students on their techniques to show where they need to improve or strengthen. So give it your best" Qrow said happily as he gave them a thumbs up "We will be examining your endurance, speed, agility, reflexes, strength, aura control and semblance" Qrow announced as the room began to change into a racing track "you will be given 10 minutes to run as fast as you can before you tire as this will determine both your speed and endurance. Now then, everyone at the starting line" Qrow called out as everyone moved the starting line of the track. Qrow pulled out a starting pistol and held it above his head "Ready, get set, GO!" Qrow shouted as he fired the pistol in the air as all the students shot out out of the starting line quickly.

Sasuke was in front, of course, along with several others students. But the only one that actually able to keep up with him was a girl with lilac eyes and blonde hair who had a smirk on her face. The race ended with a tie with him and the blonde which he learned was Yang Xiao Long

Next the track changed into an obstacle course with tires on the ground, walls to climb, and small bodies of water with hanging bars to climb over it "This course will test your agility, now get to starting line" The students once again got to the starting line as Qrow shouted 'Go' and fired the pistol once more

Sasuke ran through the course easily as did Yang. He got through the tires with quick precision and made it to the wall where he didn't climb but just put his foot on the wall and shot himself up with a good kick. He grabbed the ledge of the wall pulled himself over in quick motion. As he was falling down time seemed to slow down as he turned to see Yang was still with him as their eyes met and soon a fire burned in the girls eyes that told him she wasn't going to let him. To this Sasuke just smirked as the two soon landed on the ground and shot off toward the next obstacle. They soon came upon the small climbing part of the course with water underneath as Yang began climbing the bars overhead but was shocked to see Sasuke jumping over the entire distance and landing on the other side. Yang gritted her teeth in annoyance but was shocked to see Sasuke was lightly jogging as if to taunt but instead he just looked back with a raised brow as if he was waiting for her. Yang shook of confusion on her face as she jumped back onto the ground and took a running start as she jumped the distance landed sloppily. Yang got up and ran to catch up Sasuke who began running again as training was soon over with him in first and her in second

The room changed once more as several weight lifting machines appeared "We will now be testing your strength by seeing how much you can lift before reaching your max weight limit" Qrow announced as everyone got to a machine which comprised of a simple metal rod with weights at the end where he saw more was ready to be put on by mechanical hands "Just say more and the machine will put on more weight, when you can't lift it anymore say Finished" Qrow explained "Alright, you may begin" Qrow announced

"More" Sasuke said dully as the machine put more weight onto the bar. Sasuke looked to the side to see Yang doing the same as the met eyes once more as the flames in her eyes sparked again "Hn, more" Sasuke said as the machine put more weight. This kept going until they were the only two lifting up metal rods with massive amount of weights that would be too much for normal children as they were both struggling to hold them up. Sasuke was contemplating if he should resort to use his chakra to enhance his strength but his answer came when the blonde shouted

"MORE!" The machine put on more weight as the girl nearly doubled over before she lift it over her head in accomplishment. Sasuke even with the distress of the weight he was lifting laughed lightly at her attitude

"Finished" Sasuke announced as the machine took hold of the bar as Yang announced finish herself. The two were rubbing their arms from their screaming muscles as Yang looked at him with a cocky smile at beating him which he return with a calm 'hn'

The machines went back down as Qrow came in pushing a large cart that held giant clear crystal balls "These orbs are made of special material that lets aura into it and safely release back into the air when finished using. I need you all to take a single orb and push your aura into the crystal. As you do this you must make a small ball in the center of the orb out of your aura. Depending on how well and how long it takes you to do it, will show your aura control" Qrow explained as he began passing the crystal balls out to everyone "Now you may all begin" Qrow stated as everyone began to pour their aura into the crystal ball as a flurry of colors brightened the room from the various auras that were manifesting.

Sasuke stared down at crystal ball in his hands with a glare. He may have proficient chakra control from the countless years of training but just like before in the beginning with his chakra control, his aura control, sucks. Sasuke poured aura into the crystal ball as a small vortex of black aura with a faint white glow around it swirled around in the ball violently. Just as the aura was starting to contract into a ball it exploded outward causing the vortex from earlier to resume. Sasuke let out a 'tsk' as he looked to see others weren't fairing as good as him as well but others were. Thankfully Yang wasn't part of the latter as hers exploded as well as she pouted with the result. She tried again as Sasuke watched as the ball of brilliant yellow flames condensed into a ball with fire flicking around it until it started shaking and exploded in the ball once more. Yang panted before looking over to Sasuke with a questioning look as he gave her a shrug before trying to control his aura and once more caused the ball of aura to explode.

After a few minutes of trying the lesson was over and everyone placed the crystal balls back on the cart "Well at least I was able to do it better than you" Yang said with a grin as Sasuke scoffed at her remark as Qrow came up to them

"Alright everyone, right now we are to examine your semblance. If some of you can't manifest your semblance it's alright, it will manifest on its own sometime in the future. So don't worry about it" Qrow explain with a smile as he began going down the line of children and writing down their abilities. As he finished writing down Yang's semblance he walked to Sasuke who was the last one left "So what can you do" Qrow asked politely

"Why are you asking me when you should be asking others for their semblance first" Sasuke questioned as Qrow looked at him confused

"Um, you're the last person I have left to record" Qrow asked slowly

"No you actually skipped everyone and just went to me" Sasuke stated as Qrow looked even more confused at to what he was trying to do

"No I didn't, I have all the others semblances recorded down right he- Wait, what?!" Qrow nearly shouted as the sheet that he written down with everyone's semblance was completely blank "Hold on, that's not right" Qrow said as he looked up only to see he was in his bedroom "Wh-What?" Qrow stuttered as he threw the covers off him and ran towards the door. He opened the door and the world went blank. Qrow blinked and he realized he was tied to a cross "W-What is going on?!" Qrow shouted until a creature came up from the ground and grabbed onto his shoulders as its razor sharp teeth opened wide. The creature lunged forward and swallowed his head whole as the entire world went dark

After a moment Qrow opened his eyes and took a step back, nearly stumbled down. Qrow looked up to see his students worried faces and Sasuke's calm face with a slight smirk on his face "If you're wondering, I can make realistic illusions that make people question whether this is the real world or. Not at all" Sasuke said as he snapped his fingers causing Qrow to jump back from the action. Sasuke let out a quiet chuckle as Qrow realized that Sasuke didn't do anything and let out a sigh of relief

Sasuke had to smirk at the sight of making an adult sweat in fear. When he first used his semblance he was surprised to learn that his Sharingan that he got from Itachi actually caused a bleeding effect in his semblance. It apparently copied Itachi's technique **Tsukuyomi** and inevitably becoming his semblance in creating illusions. Though there are two downsides from using the ability, the first is it can't work in a large group of people and the second is he is currently using all his willpower not to fall unconscious at the moment. He's going to have to work with this to make it so he could use it more than once

"I-I see, good to know you have the same ability as that brother of yours" Qrow said as he stumbled to straightened himself out

Sasuke frowned slightly at being the same as his brother but kept it to himself "I'm guessing you taught him during his one year here" Sasuke asked as Qrow nodded

"That's correct, who would've thought a 12 year old could become a hunter in his first week. Heck the kid wasn't supposed to come here when until he was 13 yet he came here a year early. Still won't forget about the fight that got him recognized by Ozpin himself to attend his academy" Qrow said shaking his head as Sasuke noticed all the other students stared at their teacher in shock at the information they just learned. Qrow shook the last of his stupor off as he slapped his cheeks when the bell rang "Well that's enough for today, tomorrow you'll be going to to professor Felix on history of Remnant" Qrow told them as they all mumbled okays as they exited the room

Sasuke was leaving the academy as fast as he could to avoid the fangirls before noticing Yang was close behind him. Sasuke stopped to stare at her "What is it" Sasuke asked dryly

"We haven't been introduced properly, I'm Yang Xiao Long. It's a pleasure to meet ya" Yang stated happily as she held her hand out to him

Sasuke stared at her hand before reluctantly shaking it "Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke stated as he let go and began walking away again

"O-Oi! You just don't say your name and leave!" Yang shouted as Sasuke scoffed as he kept on walking "Hey, I'm talking here!" Yang shouted as Sasuke groaned as the blonde began following him

"Leave me alone" Sasuke stated dryly as he walked faster

"Hey hold on" Yang said walking faster which made Sasuke start fast-walking which Yang followed suit. Sasuke noticed with an annoyed stare before he started jogging as Yang did the same. Sasuke was now running out of Signal with Yang close behind "Hold it!" Yang shouted as she kept on chasing him as Sasuke was tempted to risk being discovered with chakra to just vanish or make a shadow clone

"Would you leave me alone!" Sasuke shouted at her with annoyance

"Hell no, I'm not just going to let my rival get away without telling me how he got so good" Yang shouted with a gleeful smile

"R-Rival!" Sasuke shouted in surprise _'What the hell is with air-headed blondes always finding a way to annoy me'_ Sasuke thought with distaste as a laughing Naruto came to mind _'I blame you for this somehow'_

"Hell ya I'm your rival, there is no way I won't rest until I beat fair and square" Yang shouted happily as Sasuke sweat dropped

_'If this was the reason why Kakashi became so stoic at Guy sensei's actions then I understand why'_ Sasuke thought dryly with a blank. Sasuke was going to shout back at her before noticing in the distance was Itachi on a random roof laughing at what was happening to him _'That bastard'_ Sasuke thought dryly "What I do to train is my own business, so buzz off" Sasuke shouted at her as his cool demeanor long gone now

"That may be so but that doesn't mean we can't hang out like buds, can't we" Yang stated happily as Itachi on the rooftop ahead laughed harder

"Friends don't chase others like crazy for no apparent reason" Sasuke shouted as he jumped over a fence

"So you admit we're friends" Yang shouted at him with a large grin as Sasuke nearly tripped when she said that

"Leave me alone!" Sasuke shouted as Yang's boisterous laughter filled the air _'Why can't I ever be surrounded by normal people'_ Sasuke thought with a frown as he continued to run from the blonde for the rest of the day as he made a rival that day and reluctantly a friend

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and if you didn't, keep it to yourself. Now then if you would please leave a comment, review, or PM I'll see you all later. Have a great day<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and welcome to another update to this story. Apparently I have been really creative with my story that I have not one but TWO chapters that I have waiting to edit for this story before I post it up. I must say four chapters in a week is a new record for me. . . But enough about that, so before we begin**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now then without further ado, let's begin**

* * *

><p>It has been a over two weeks since Sasuke entered Signal as he was standing behind a worktable as today's class was for students to create their first weapon. Sasuke already knows what he is going to make and started getting to work cutting the measurements from the steel he was given in front. He stopped to rub his shoulder from the ghost pain he felt as he just gotten the Anbu tattoo the day before when he asked his brother to give it which he reluctantly gave him.<p>

Sasuke was currently remaking his old Kusanagi he had in his previous world. The grip was pure white with a black line going through the middle with his clan symbol right in the middle of the grip. The same goes for its sheathe in design. Sasuke wasn't going to make anything extravagant like the others of his class, just a simple blade is all he truly needs.

Just as Sasuke finished hammering the blade and dipped it into a bat of oil he sensed Yang walking up to him "What do you want Xiao Long" Sasuke asked dryly

"How do you always know I'm here?" Yang said with a huff with her hands on her hips

"That is something for me to know and you to leave" Sasuke asked dryly as Yang let out a hmph

". . . . So what are you making?" Yang asked as Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh knowing she wasn't going to leave anytime soon

"I'm making a chokuto" Sasuke stated

". . . A what?" Yang asked as she tilted her head slightly at Sasuke

"A chokuto, a straight one edge blade" Sasuke clarified as Yang let out a sound of understanding

". . . What does it do" Yang asked as Sasuke's brow twitched

"It's a sword" Sasuke clarified with utmost emphasis

"Just a sword?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because I don't like flashy weapons" Sasuke elaborated with a hint of annoyance in his voice

"Is that really all you're going to make. Everyone else is still making their weapon and I'm waiting for uncle to get a part that I'm missing to finish my weapon" Yang stated as she meant Qrow which when Sasuke found out they were related he instantly saw the family resemblance. . . . In attitude alone

"Is there a limit to how many weapons you can make?" Sasuke asked with an idea popping up in his mind

"Nope" Yang said while making a popping sound at the end

"I see" Sasuke said in quiet voice as he scratched his chin thought as he stared at the vat of oil Kusanagi was still cooling in ". . . . I'll be right back" Sasuke said quickly as he left his work station to get more materials

Sasuke began creating another blade after he finished tempering his Kusanagi and buffered it to a sheen before he grinded the edge to a fine point. Some students looked at Sasuke's direction at the strange design of the blade Sasuke was making. The handle was extremely long as was the giant blade. The entire blade was a curved one sided edge with two cuts made into it. A circular cut made in the middle of the blade and another near cut made semi-circular at the end near the handle.

Sasuke was currently grinding the edge and curve of the blade as Yang re-approached him "The hell is that supposed to be?" Yang asked bluntly

"It's called Kubikiribōchō" Sasuke stated as he picked up a mini grinder and began grinding the hole in the middle of the blade

"A what?" Yang said not understanding what he said as Sasuke rolled his eyes

"The Executioner Blade" Sasuke translated with a tired sigh as he completely finished remaking the blade Zabuza once wielded

"Kinda grim name don't ya think" Yang said with distaste as Sasuke stood up and gave a practice swing. The swing was slow but powerful as Sasuke knew if he would use his chakra he would move at a faster rate and carry the blade much easier

"I don't care what you think Yang. A weapon is a weapon which is a tool for death so of course it's grim" Sasuke explained darkly as Yang felt a shiver go through her spine "Besides I actually made this into a modern design" Sasuke said as he twisted the handle as the giant blade folded up into a suitcase. He may not like using something flashy but being able to compress a large weapon into a small space is useful when he doesn't want to carry the thing on his back

"I'm just saying you could've picked a better name, like I did for my Ember Celica" Yang stated happily as the bracelets on her wrists expanded into gauntlets. Yang pulled her arm back as a round popped out of the gauntlet "Aren't they amazing" Yang said happily as Sasuke let out a scoff and rolled his eyes

"A little too flashy in my opinion" Sasuke said dryly with a blank look

"Well I wasn't asking for your opinion so there" Yang said before sticking her tongue out at him

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her childishness "Come on, class is over and we have to hand in our weapons for now" Sasuke stated as he carried both his weapons with Yang following close behind humming a happy tune to just annoy him for fun

* * *

><p>~One week later~<p>

Sasuke was standing in the middle an arena that was surrounded by stands with the rest of his class as he tried to ignore the ringing in his ears from his mother berating him about getting a tattoo. That and Itachi apparently lied about him wanting piercings. That sent Mikoto into a hysteria about being a bad mother as she cried and yelled at him for so long that he nearly went deaf from all her yelling. Now because of Itachi he was grounded for the next six months, and the first thing he will do when he sees his brother is a good roundhouse kick to his face

"Alright everyone, today we will be beginning matches against other students. They will tournament style matches and we will be monitoring the fights to ensure safety during matches" Qrow stated as everyone began murmuring except Sasuke and Yang who the latter looked excited "Now who wants to go first" Qrow asked as he clapped his hands happily

"I will and I challenge Sasuke" Yang exclaimed happily as Sasuke could only sigh as he knew she wanted to fight her_ 'Rival'_

"Fine, let's get this over with" Sasuke said dryly as Yang let out a whoop which made Qrow chuckle at her attitude

"Alright, everyone clear the floor. First to have their aura to drop in the red loses" Qrow exclaimed as everyone walked off the floor to give the two space as two assistants handed them their weapons. Yang her Ember Celica and Sasuke using Kusanagi as he still hasn't gotten used to swinging around his Executioner Blade just yet without using chakra. The two stood in the center and faced each other with their weapons drawn "Begin!" Qrow shouted

Yang was the first to move as she rushed Sasuke with her fist raised up high as she brought it down onto the ground as Sasuke moved out of the way. Sasuke then dash forward with Kusanagi held up high as he swung horizontally which Yang blocked with her gauntlets. Yang pushed the sword away and threw a right hook which Sasuke ducked from the strike which he countered by flipping backwards as he his foot nearly made contact with Yang's chin if she didn't move back when she realized what he was doing. Sasuke jumped back a good feet as Yang took a few steps back and grinned at how much fun this was

Sasuke held his blade in a reverse grip as he shot forward and swung the blade which Yang pushed back by using her gauntlets. Sasuke responded with a smirk as he used the momentum of Yang's block as he spun around as his reverse grip turn to a normal one as he slashed Yang's shoulder using the blunt end of his blade. Yang gritted her teeth when she got hit but stood her ground as she stomped her foot into the ground and shrug the strike off as she swung her fist. Sasuke moved back but Yang grinned as she pulled the trigger of her gauntlet as the shot hit against Sasuke's chest as he stumbled back slightly as he clearly forgot one crucial thing about this world

Everything is a gun

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he check his monitor and saw he was slightly below Yang's aura levels. Sasuke looked back at Yang who had a cocky grin on her face which he glowered at. Sasuke did something unexpected and threw Kusanagi which made Yang duck from the blade before looking back up only to see Sasuke in the air. Sasuke roundhouse kicked her face in the air, sending her to the side as he landed with a flip back next to land next to his blade which he plucked out from the ground. Yang looked up to see it was Sasuke's turn to have a cocky grin which made her angry as her hair slowly burned with aura

Sasuke held his sword up with both hands as it was level with his eyes. Yang raised her arms into a boxing position as the two stared each other down. After a second of silence the two charged at each other. Yang swung a right as Sasuke ducked down and swung Kusanagi which Yang countered by jumping from the low strike. Yang then tried to roundhouse kick him like he did to her only for him to block with an aura condense arm. Sasuke then grabbed her leg and pulled her in as he dropped Kusanagi to punch Yang directly in the face. Yang was sent back a few feet before looking back up with a glare as she noticed something, a single strand of blonde hair falling to the ground.

Qrow cursed casually as he began to back up slightly in the stands along with the others following his example. Sasuke just stared at them confused as he looked back at Yang who was shaking violently. Before Sasuke could ask what was happening her aura burned around her as she looked up with red eyes replacing the normal lilacs ". . . . . Well fuck" Sasuke stated casually as Yang let out a violent screech

Yang shot forward faster than she normally would as that caught Sasuke off guard as he tried dodging her attack until one got through. Yang kept on violently punching him as he dropped Kusanagi in the process _'I'm losing. . . I'm losing. . . . . . .I AM NOT LOSING'_ Sasuke roared in his mind as he dropped backwards as if he fainted but planted his hand onto the ground as he sent an aura kick straight to Yang's chin, sending her straight up in the air. Yang in the air straighten her self out as she began firing explosive dust rounds at Sasuke who was still on the ground. Sasuke moved out of the way as the debris that flew up from the explosions gave Sasuke a clear path up. Sasuke jumped from debris to debris up to Yang as he dodged a right hook she threw and grabbed her face. Sasuke then tossed Yang upward into the ceiling as Sasuke jumped up from a random piece of debris and elbowed Yang deeper into the ceiling before grabbing hold of her shoulders as he pushed himself off the ceiling with Yang in tow. Sasuke then leaned back as the two started falling in a pinwheel motion as Yang struggled in his grip as she began punching him as hard as she can to no avail when his grip didn't loosen. As they were nearing the ground Sasuke used Yang as a platform to jump off as Yang hit the ground with a resonating thud

Sasuke landed a couple of feet away, panting slightly as he got up _'Using aura is too taxing, if I used my chakra this fight would've been over in the first minute'_ Sasuke thought to himself as he flexed his hands _'I'm going to have to train harder to be able to fight without even having to think I need chakra to win'_ Sasuke thought seriously before remembering something "Shit! Yang!" Sasuke shouted realizing that attack could've killed her. Sasuke turned to see Yang weakly pulling herself out of the small crater she made from impact while coughing heaving

"Hey Sasuke, ever heard of holding back" Yang complained/whined weakly as the worry on Sasuke's face faded as he let out a breath of relief

"If I did then you complain about me not taking you serious" Sasuke said not skipping a beat while grinning slightly

Yang laughed "haha-Ow. Okay, it hurts to laugh" Yang said as Sasuke walked over but nearly fell down when he looked up at the display to see Yang's aura was deep in the red while Sasuke barely has a sliver of yellow left.

_'I guess that explains why my body hurts, tsk. The second the display is down I'm using chakra help me stand up straight again'_ Sasuke thought as he wobbled over to Yang as Qrow was already helping her up

"I must admit that match was something to behold but next time,_ IF_ there is a next time" Qrow warned with seriousness etched on his face "Do not act like you're trying to kill each other, these matches are meant as a way to hone your skill against other people. Not to murder your fellow students, understand" Qrow asked as the two nodded "Good, now Sasuke seeing as you messed my niece up" Qrow said as Yang flipped her uncle off which he responded with a chuckle "You help her to the nurse while I watched over the students because I can't hold anymore matches seeing as you destroyed the arena" Qrow stated dryly as the two looked to see all the damage they made, from holes in the ground to the crack ceiling as a hanging light fell down with a crash

". . . . . I blame you if we get a call to our parents about the collateral damage" Sasuke stated dryly as he pulled Yang's arm over his shoulder as they began to leave the arena.

Yang gaped at him in shock "MY FAULT, you're the one that freaking threw me into the ground that nearly killed me" Yang screeched in his ear

"I'm sorry but Ms. let me shoot explosives at Sasuke and not expect collateral damage, that was mostly your fault" Sasuke retorted as the two began bickering all the way to the nurses while Qrow who was watching shook his head with a chuckle at their strange friendship

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and if you didn't, keep it to yourself. Now then if you would please leave a comment, review, or PM I'll see you all later. Have a great day<strong>**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here is the next chapter of Uchiha's of Remnant. I'll be having the next chapter out in a day or two.**

**Also one note, I have done a pairing in this chapter which I will explain how everything happened and why in the next chapter so please don't hate me if you don't like the pairing that I did. If you did, you can just leave. That and the next chapter will solely be an Itachi chapter, didn't feel like I was giving him enough love. But enough about that, before we begin**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, let's begin**

* * *

><p>"Did you make a shadow clone to take your place at school" Itachi asked his brother as he wore a replica of his Akatsuki outfit of the previous world but with a hood as he covered his face with a weasel anbu mask<p>

"Yes I did. You're lucky we're at the end of the school year where we only need to study or this would've been tough to get away from the others" Sasuke said dryly as he walked in wearing the exact same thing as Itachi but with a hawk mask instead of the weasel one "I still don't understand why you call your mercenary group the Akatsuki. Are you really that bad at coming up with names" Sasuke asked dryly as Itachi knew beneath the mask he had an irritated look on his face

"Hey I respect the classics" Itachi said with a shrug as Sasuke groaned at his brother's attitude

"Can we just get this job done. . . What are we doing anyways?" Sasuke asked as he realized he never got an answer from his brother about what they were doing

"We are to protect an heiress on her way back home which will take only a day or two, depending if we get stopped on the way" Itachi told him as Sasuke nodded

"What are the risk or potential enemies that will probably attack us" Sasuke asked dryly as he knew that any guard mission they have would always end with them fighting someone

"Oh just the usual people who want to attack an heiress, foreign competitors, ransomers, the White Fang. The usual" Itachi said calmly as Sasuke narrowed his eyes when Itachi mentioned the White Fang. It only been a few months since the old leader _'Stepped down', _because a man as dedicated as him to equality_ would_ calmly step down and gave his position to the new leader who took the peaceful protest group into a violent terrorist organization. . . . Yes, step down is exactly the right word to call this. . . Not_  
><em>

As Sasuke thought about the White Fang an image of a girl with amber eyes flashed before his eyes before he shook the thought off "Do I want to know why the White Fang want to attack this heiress?" Sasuke questioned

"Well, she is a Schnee" Itachi stated calmly as Sasuke let out a sound of understanding.

The Schnee family never did respect faunus the way they should especially with all the control they had control over them especially when they use faunus as cheap labor not caring if they die during the job or not and not even giving the grieving family any compensation for their love ones death. Perfect reason for the White Fang to get revenge on them

"Yep, now come on. We need to arrive at least early" Itachi said as he began walking out of his apartment with Sasuke who scoff at the thought of arriving early as the memory of his old sensei came to mind as he walked out the apartment

* * *

><p>The two soon arrived at a large tower as they saw several people waiting for them. They saw several servants packing away some suitcases into the trunk of the limousine. The other two that were there waiting next to the vehicle was a middle aged man with pure white hair who wore a pure white business suit and a red tie, next to him was a girl around Sasuke's age. The girl wore a white bolero jacket with a popped up collar with the inside red as the sleeves turned an icy blue as it got closer to her wrists. She also wore a strapless white dress with black lace at neckline of the dress. The dress like the jacket turned an icy blue as it got closer to the bottom which is more like a skirt then a dress as it stopped just below the thighs. She also had her white hair in a side ponytail being held in place with a tiara looking clamp<p>

"I see you have arrived" the older man said before looking at Sasuke "I only heard the Akatsuki has only one member, who is he" The man asked sternly as the two siblings promptly came to the conclusion they hate him with a passion

"He is my second, he will be helping during this assignment" Itachi said through the voice filter in his mask that made him sound emotionless and cold

". . . . Fine but that doesn't mean I'll be paying you extra for what I already am paying you. Got it" The man as Sasuke recognized was the head CEO of Schnee corporations was Mr. Schnee himself. **(I will be calling him Schnee because they haven't given us indication to what his real name is yet and I don't really want to give him a name)**

"Understandable. Now let's get this well underway" Itachi said as Schnee nodded before he turned to his daughter

"These two will be guarding you as they take you back to our family home in Atlas, understood" Schnee said coldly to his own daughter that made the two Uchiha narrow their eyes at the man's coldness to his own daughter

"Understood father" Weiss Schnee said with a hint of distaste of having to be around him as the two agreed with that intent

"Good, when you see your sister Winter tell her to get to work with her studies. _Oum knows she is doing better than that frivolous dream of being a Huntress like yours_" Schnee said as he muttered coldly the last part as the two Uchiha had to hold themselves back to not beat the bastard down to an inch of his life for being such an ass

They watched as the man left them alone with their daughter as Itachi gestured to limousine as he opened it for Weiss. Weiss got in along with Sasuke as Itachi got in and closed it behind him as he told the driver to go

The ride was completely silent as Sasuke soon got bored and pulled out his Scroll and started playing on some random app. Another interesting thing this world has to offer is the games you can play which entertained Sasuke whenever he got bored

". . . . . .What am I supposed to call you" Weiss asked finally breaking the awkward silence

"Taka" Sasuke said calmly while not taking his eyes off his Scroll

"You may call me Kami" Itachi said with a smirk under his mask as Sasuke stopped playing on his Scroll to stare at his brother

". . . . . Really. . . . That's what your going with" Sasuke asked dryly

"What and Taka is better" Itachi retorted as he crossed his arms at him

"At least I don't call myself god" Sasuke said throwing his hands up in the air

"Like you didn't consider it" Itachi said poking the forehead of Sasuke's mask making him jerk back from the action

"Teme" Sasuke said in a low voice as he shook his fist at him as Itachi waved him off before looking back at the heiress who was looking at them with a blank look

"I would've thought two professionals like yourselves would act more. . . Professional" Weiss asked bluntly

Itachi shrugged "Meh, we aren't normal mercenaries. We actually know how to have fun" Itachi stated

"Both off the clock-" Sasuke added

"And on the clock as we brutally murder our competition" Itachi continued as cracked his knuckles for emphasis causing Weiss to flinch "Don't underestimate our strength Ms. Schnee, we are very well capable in handling whatever is thrown at us, so don't you worry and just relax while we do all the work" Itachi said as Weiss frowned when he said it like that but stayed quiet

". . . . You want to become a Huntress" Sasuke asked after a moment of silence

"That's right, I want to become a Huntress so I won't have to be held back by him" Weiss said looking away as they understand wanting to prove something to their parents

"It's a difficult path to follow, do you have a weapon" Itachi asked with interest

"Of course but father didn't want me to bring a weapon during the conference as he kept trying to have me married off to some businessmen's kid" Weiss said coldly as Itachi shook his head at the fact she was treated as a object and not a child. The limo soon stopped as they arrived at the airport without any incident

After waiting outside for all the luggage to be pack into the private transport airship the Schnee family owns. They boarded and the airship took off without incident once more which made the two siblings slightly suspicious. After a few minutes of silence Itachi walked up to Sasuke and tried to grab Kusanagi that was hidden in his cloak "What are you doing?" Sasuke asked grabbing his hand faster than Weiss could see

"I would like to see something, if you don't mind" Itachi asked politely as Sasuke looked in the direction Itachi was looking at and figured what he was doing

"Fine, but whatever happens is your fault" Sasuke said reluctantly taking Kusanagi out and handing it to Itachi

Itachi then walked over to Weiss and held the sheathed blade out in front. This confused Weiss as he gestured her to take it "You want to become a Huntress isn't that correct" Itachi asked as Weiss nodded "Then take the blade and show me your skill whether to see whether you qualify or not to be a Huntress" Itachi stated seriously as Weiss narrowed her eyes at him and took the handle of the blade. She stared at it before unsheathing it to stare at the high-quality blade. She did some practice swings and smiled at the weight it had and looked back up to see Itachi was in the middle of the giant airship waiting for her

Weiss walked up to him as she tossed the sheath to Sasuke who caught it one handed while mindlessly playing on his Scroll. "You sure about this" Weiss asked hesitantly as she got into form like her teacher always told her

"Of course, now then. Attack me" Itachi demanded as Weiss hesitated for a bit before a glyph appeared below her as she glided forward with the blade outstretched. Itachi calmly knocked the blade out of the way. She nearly fell down but corrected herself as she spun around still pointing the sword at him "If you want to become a huntress you'll have to be better than that" Itachi scolded as several glyphs appeared as Weiss jumped off one and onto another that sent her towards Itachi. Itachi calmly took a step to the side as she passed him before a glyph appeared mid-air and she landed on it as she pushed herself off to attack him

Sasuke was calmly watching from the corner of his eye as he admit it would be taxing to some if someone like her is jumping and gliding around the battlefield, giving assistance where it was needed if she was trained properly. Sasuke then felt a nagging sensation at the back of his skull and in his right eye. Sasuke stood up and looked out the window into the vast open sky before looking down at the ocean they are flying over. Most normal people would just see the ocean but Sasuke and his eyes see something else. A boat with the White Fang insignia with several members carrying anti-aircraft weaponry

"It-Kami!" Sasuke nearly shouted his brother's name as Itachi grabbed the blade out of Weiss' hand and quickly went to Sasuke's side to see the ship down below

"Think you can stop it" Itachi asked as he saw them priming the rockets

"Of course" Sasuke said as his Rinnegan flared to life in his right eye "Think you can handle the group down there" Sasuke asked with a grin

"Of course" Itachi said handing Kusanagi back to Sasuke as he headed towards the door

"H-Hey, what are you doing!" Weiss asked when he opened the door

"Getting rid of an animal problem" Itachi said with a smirk under his mask as he dropped out of the airship as Weiss went to the door only to see missiles closing in on the airship

Before Weiss could even scream Sasuke grabbed her by her shoulder and pulled her aside as held his open palm out into the direction of the missiles

**Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push)**

Sasuke shouted as the missiles stopped midair as an invisible force stopped them in their path before they were sent back and crashed into the water, exploding underwater as geysers came from the impact points

Itachi landed down onto the ship easily as he stood up to see all the men were staring at him with fear in their eyes as the underwater explosions were going on in the background "Now then. Who's first" Itachi said in a smug tone as they all began firing their guns at Itachi who moved out of the way and began making short work of them all

Sasuke watched with slight boredom at how Itachi was dispatching them all with ease while Weiss watched, only able to see small specks but Itachi's stood out, in amazement that someone could work that fast in dispatching their opponents ". . . . How is he going to get back here" Weiss asked after awhile as Sasuke waved her off when he watched as Itachi finished the last opponent and began calling in the military to come get them. Itachi walked over to the edge as he gestured to Sasuke something Weiss couldn't see but Sasuke did. Sasuke outstretched his open palm once more, pointing directly at Itachi

**Banshō Ten'in (Universal Pull)**

Sasuke shouted as Itachi was pulled upward back into the airship by Sasuke who stepped out the way for him. When Itachi step foot inside he dusted himself off "Well that was fun" Itachi remarked as Sasuke scoffed

"H-How did you do that" Weiss questioned never seeing someone just push back missiles with ease or pull someone in from a long distance away

"Sorry but that is something I will take to my grave. Serious business I hope you understand" Sasuke said gravely as Weiss bit her lip and reluctantly nodded

"Good now that we dealt with the trouble on the trip we now have clear sailing from here on out" Itachi stated as Sasuke nodded "Now then" Itachi said taking Kusanagi back from Sasuke's grip and tossing it to Weiss "Would you like to continue" Itachi asked with a grin under his mask while shook his head as he turned to go take a seat

"Why must you be so carefree" Sasuke muttered dryly as he walked back over to the side

Itachi chuckled "My girlfriend says the exact same thing" Itachi announced as Sasuke nearly tripped on his own foot as he quickly turned to stare at him in complete shock ". . . . . Righ~t I forgot to tell you about her. . . . My mistake" Itachi said with a shrug as Sasuke just stared at him with his jaw dropped right under his mask "Don't worry, when we get back home I'll tell you" Itachi said waving off Sasuke's shock while turning to Weiss "Shall we begin" Itachi said as shook off the stupor from hearing this man has a girlfriend and nodded as she got into position as the rest of the mission was peaceful as they escorted Weiss back home safe and sound

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Itachi came home from the mission which took a little longer as the airship they were on had to be diverted so they spent another day to come back to Vale. The two of them walked through his front door of his home as he made sure his parents were out as he gestured to his clone who was sitting on the couch to dispel itself. After the clone burst into a puff of smoke Sasuke gained the knowledge of what happened when he was gone<p>

Learning, Yang being annoying, leaning, Yang making jokes to try and make him laugh, learning, Yang making horrible puns, heading home as his parents head out and repeat for the next day.

Sasuke shook off the stupor from learning everything his clone did as he sat down on the exact spot his clone was at while Itachi sat down on the recliner chair

"It's been awhile since I've been back home. I must say I feel somewhat nostalgic" Itachi said with mirth as Sasuke rolled his eyes

"Itachi" Sasuke said dryly as Itachi stopped looking nostalgic and sighed

"Alright I'll talk. Now, where to begin" Itachi said tapping his chin in thought

"From the beginning is good" Sasuke asked dryly

"Well you see, I fell in love with this woman the moment I first laid eyes on her and after a couple of attempts she finally agreed to go out with me. Ever since then we been together and we enjoyed every second of it" Itachi said with a dreamy sigh as Sasuke was contemplating if this was the same Itachi he is related with

"And when exactly were you going to tell us about her" Sasuke asked dryly as Itachi let out a weak chuckle

"I wanted to tell you guys but I never had the chance or it never came up in the conversation" Itachi said with a carefree shrug as at that moment their parents came in

"Oh Itachi, what a wonderful surprise to see you back home" Mikoto said happily as Itachi stood up to hug her

"Hello mother, how are you" Itachi asked as his father looked at him with open hands that meant _'What about me'_. "Ah, hello father. . . So mother how have you been" Itachi said plainly ignoring his father as he just slumped down onto the couch as Sasuke gave him a pity pat on his shoulder

"I'm doing just fine thank you for asking. . . . . Itachi" Mikoto said in a sweet voice

"Yes?"

"Take off your shirt and let me see that tattoo" Mikoto said with a dark look that sent chills down his spine

"Hahah, oh yea. That" Itachi said with little enthusiasm as Mikoto took a step forward and he took a step back

"Come now don't be shy, I'm not going to yell" Mikoto swore as Itachi looked over to the other two males of the Uchiha who shook their heads at him. Itachi looked back at his mother before his heart skip a beat from fright when his mother was standing so close to him with her eyes so darkened by the shadows that it made his heart stop for a second

"Itachi~" Mikoto said as her voice went from happy to anger as her eyes narrowed harshly

"I suggest telling her_ something_ to take her mind off the tattoo" Sasuke said with emphasis as Itachi knew what he meant

"Mother have I ever told you about my girlfriend" Itachi said as Mikoto froze in place

". . . . I'm sorry could you repeat that" Mikoto said blinking as the dark shadows that was covering her face was gone

"I. . . Have a girlfriend" Itachi said weakly as Mikoto stared at him blankly while Fugaku looked shock at what he just heard

". . . . Pictures or I'll have no choice but to discipline you for lying to my face" Mikoto said darkly as she cracked her knuckles for emphasis

"And that is why I never mess with your mother" Fugaku said offhandedly

"What was that dear" Mikoto said directing her gaze to her husband who flinched

"Nothing just surprised that my son has a girlfriend and yet this one doesn't" Fugaku said with a force laugh as he placed his hand on an irritated Sasuke

'Don't drag me into this' Sasuke muttered to his father as the two were thankful Mikoto's gaze turned back to Itachi who pulled out his wallet

"Here" Itachi said as he pulled out a picture from his wallet

Mikoto stared at the photo before squealing "She's so beautiful~" Mikoto exclaimed as Fugaku got up and looked over her shoulder to look at the photo

"That's my boy" Fugaku exclaimed happily as he gave Itachi a thumbs who laughed weakly at the action

"Sasuke, want to see your future sister in law" Mikoto said happily much to Itachi's embarrassment

"Mother!" Itachi shouted as he blushed while his mother just handed to photo Sasuke who walked up to them to stare at the photo

Sasuke looked at the photo as his eyes widen when he saw the woman that Itachi was hugging in the photo. She has light-blonde hair that is tied back into a bun with a curl hanging down on the right side of her face. Her eyes are a bright green that shows a calculative gaze behind her thin oval glasses. She has long teal teardrop earrings that matches the one on her collar. She wore a pristine long sleeve white shirt with an opening that exposes some of her chest. The bottom of her outfit was a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it, a pair of black-brown stockings and knee length boots with brown tinted heels. she wore a tattered black cape with the inside a royal purple

Sasuke instantly recognize the woman "YOU'RE DATING THE HEADMISTRESS OF BEACON!" Sasuke shouted out in shock as everything went silent

". . . . Eh!" Both their parents shouted in shock before turning to Itachi who looked away bashfully

"Wait isn't she older than you" Fugaku asked as Itachi narrowed his eyes at him

"Yeah she's 27 and I'm 19, is that so bad?" Itachi questioned harshly as Fugaku waved his hands in defense

"Oh no it's just that I thought you go for someone near your age" Fugaku said quickly

_'Technically he is'_ Sasuke thought dryly as the two of them are technically in their 30's and 40's

"Age doesn't matter as long as you are in love" Itachi said with a dreamy sigh as Mikoto squealed happily as she hugged her son

"Congratulations on finding someone" Mikoto exclaimed before letting go of him "So when can we meet her" Mikoto nearly pleaded as Itachi chuckled

"If you want we can go now, she's probably back at my apartment right now anyways. I'll give her a call and tell her we're coming over for dinner" Itachi said with a smile

"I'll get my purse" Mikoto said happily as Fugaku chuckled at her reaction as he left to get something

"Didn't you make a shadow clone to take your place?" Sasuke asked as soon as their parents were out of hearing distance

"Yes why?" Itachi answered

"So shouldn't he be with her at the moment"

". . . . . . . . . Oh shit" Itachi realized as he quickly made another shadow clone and punched it in the face to send the memories to the other shadow clone

* * *

><p>The clone Itachi was sitting on his couch while doing some work as Glynda walked in through the door "Welcome back Glynda" <em>Itachi<em> said with a smile as he straighten himself out as Glynda plopped herself onto the couch next to him with a tired sigh "You alright" Itachi asked as Glynda just leaned her head against his shoulder

"I'm just tired, the school year is finally over and by god I deserve a break" Glynda said tiredly as Itachi chuckled at her attitude

"I must admit, it is taxing having to deal with all these students" Itachi said leaning his head against hers

"Yea, I just want the rest of this day to go over without anymore problems" Glynda said as she closed her eyes

"Yea-" Itachi stopped when the memories came to him as he clamped his mouth shut

Glynda noticed this and looked up at him "What's wrong?" Glynda asked as Itachi looked away

"Remember that talk about you wanting to meet my family" Itachi asked as Glynda raised a brow

"Yea why" Glynda asked dully as Itachi remained silent ". . . . . Oh you have to fucking kidding me!" Glynda shouted as she shot up from the couch "Why didn't you say anything before! I need to make dinner, and clean this mess! Dammit Itachi!" Glynda shouted at him as she used her riding crop to clean up all trash and put all discarded materials back to it's original place

"Calm down Glynda, by the time they get here you'll be done with everything. Besides mother doesn't care about presentation as long as she gets to meet you" Itachi said calming her down slightly

"Alright, I'll calm down but I'm still going to make this perfect" Glynda said as she went into the kitchen "I'm going to need you to go into town and get some things" Glynda said as Itachi caught a paper ball and crumpled it to see what to get

"Alright, I'll be back soon" Itachi said giving her a quick kiss before leaving the apartment. As soon as he exited the apartment he looked down at the paper and memorized the items he needed to get. He looked around and as soon as he didn't see anyone he burst into a puff of smoke

* * *

><p>Itachi as he was walking down the street with his family he gained the memories of his clone. Itachi subtly pulled his Scroll out as if someone called him before putting it back "I need to get some things so I'll meet you over there" Itachi told them as their family waved him off as Sasuke gave him a dry look as he started running towards the store<p>

The family trio continued walking towards the airship and boarded as it lifted them towards Beacon where Itachi's apartment was as Sasuke noticed in the distance that Itachi was running up the side of the cliff with grocery bags in his hands. Sasuke shook his head at the sight as the airship slowly descended down and they got off

They soon reached the apartments that the teachers are given as they knocked on Itachi's door. The door opened to reveal Itachi panting slightly "Told you I meet you here" Itachi joked as Sasuke knew he wasn't really out of breath but a cover "Come on in" Itachi as he moved to the side to let them into his apartment

"Something smells good" Fugaku said as Glynda came out of the kitchen

"Welcome" Glynda said politely

"My word, you are more beautiful in person" Mikoto said as she giggled at the flustered response she got from Glynda

"I-uh, what" Glynda said not expecting someone to say that to her face, especially Itachi's mother

"Mother if you please stop teasing her that would be nice" Itachi pleaded tiredly as Mikoto let out another giggle as Sasuke rolled his eyes at this conversation and headed towards the couch

"Alright, I'll stop teasing her. All I want to know is when I'm going to become a grandmother" Mikoto said calmly as Sasuke nearly tripped on his own shoes when she said that, Fugaku smothered his mouth to stop him from laughing while Itachi and Glynda both blushed heavily

"Mother!" Itachi shouted as his mother let out a bark of laughter

"Alright, I'll stop now promise" Mikoto said with laughing a bit

"Especially since I'm not old enough to be considered a grandfather" Fugaku joked

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention old man, you were saying something" Sasuke said bluntly from his spot on the couch

"Why you" Fugaku said as he raised a shaking fist

"Alright, no fighting. We're just going to enjoy a nice dinner with the entire family and that means you Glynda" Mikoto said with a smile as Glynda was taken back by the gesture but smiled

"Alright then, come on" Glynda said guiding them to the kitchen as they had a wonderful dinner together. Sasuke groaned at most parts from the awkward conversation they had about Itachi and Sasuke's childhood they were starting to have fun as this actually felt like a normal family with them

After dinner it was too late to head back so Itachi let his parents stay in the guest bedroom while Sasuke took claim of the couch which he was currently lying on. It was now the middle of the night as Sasuke was still awake as he heard the soft patter of Itachi's footsteps go into the kitchen to probably get something to drink

"Hey Itachi" Sasuke called out when heard Itachi come out of the kitchen

"Yes little brother" Itachi asked walking over to the couch

"Do you trust her" Sasuke said seriously

"Don't you mean, 'Do you love her'. Which I do" Itachi said with his arms crossed and head tilted slightly

"I meant, do you trust her enough to tell her the truth if she ever finds out" Sasuke asked seriously as he looked straight into Itachi's eyes

". . . . Yes. Yes I do. Not anytime soon but I will" Itachi said softly as Sasuke nodded

"Alright, I just wanted to know. Don't want my brother to be with someone who don't trust each other" Sasuke said as Itachi smiled at his brothers small moment of concern. Itachi leaned down and poked Sasuke's forehead which Sasuke responded by swatting his hand away

"I love you too little brother, goodnight" Itachi said softly as he walked back to his bedroom

"One more thing" Sasuke called out to him. Itachi stopped to look at Sasuke quizzically "Don't do anything stupid. I'm not old enough to be an uncle so keep it in your pants" Sasuke scolded with a blunt look as Itachi was taken back by that before laughing as he smothered his laughter so he wouldn't wake anyone up

"Don't worry Sasuke, I won't do anything stupid" Itachi said with a chuckle "The most that'll happen is that she'll probably become your sister" Itachi said with a smirk

Sasuke scoffed "Like that will ever happen"

**~8 months later~**

"Do you Itachi Uchiha, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part" the priest asked as the entire chapel was filled with people from both sides of the family and acquaintances

"I do" Itachi said happily with a smile as he was wearing an elegant white suit as he stood on one side of the altar with his best man, his little brother Sasuke who was wearing a black suit and had the look that wished this day be over already while his future wife Glynda stood on the other side of the altar

"And do you Glynda Goodwitch, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part" The priest asked Glynda who wore a beautiful white strapless wedding dress with two white gloves and a veil covering her face

"I do" Glynda said breathlessly with a soft smile

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" The priest said as Itachi slowly lift the veil off Glynda's face. Itachi leaned down as they shared a passionate kiss as the entire chapel burst out in applause

Everyone soon started mingling with each other while congratulating the newly husband and wife. Sasuke, who was now 14 and in his second year of Signal, walked off to the far corner of the church as he couldn't believe his brother would have actually gotten married. Sometimes he wonders if he was born with the same brother that was cold and ruthless in his past life

Sasuke felt something poke his forehead bringing him out of his thoughts as he stared up at his brother "Lien for your thoughts" Itachi asked playfully as Sasuke swatted his hand away

"It's nothing, just that I never thought you of all people would get married" Sasuke voicing out his surprise

"We live in a new world, because of that we gain opportunities to do things we never had the chance before" Itachi said ruffling his little brother's hair "Hell, one day in the future it would be you waiting up at the altar for your future wife" Itachi teased as Sasuke swatted his hand away again

"Would you stop saying stuff like that so casually, it's really annoying" Sasuke said glaring up at his brother who just laughed

"Hey, I'm only trying to have fun. Besides now you have a wonderful sister, isn't that great" Itachi said optimistically as Sasuke rolled his eyes

"Hey, as long as you didn't screw up and make me an uncle I'm just fine" Sasuke said dryly as Itachi stared at him with a smile

". . . . . . . . Well~" Itachi drawled out as Sasuke stared at him slack jawed

"The hell is wrong with you, do even know the repercussions this could bring" Sasuke hissed out as he looked around to see if anyone was looking "What if the kid has chakra huh, what would happen the second the world finds out about this second power. Tell me" Sasuke hissed out harshly as Itachi narrowed his eyes at his brother

"And what would you have me do, kill the child before it is even conceived" Itachi demanded harshly as Sasuke took a step back from his brother's rage and shock his brother would even think he wanted that

"Of course not, I meant if your child shows its abilities in a crowd of people which causes other to come for him/her. What would you do" Sasuke asked as Itachi narrowed his eyes

"The same thing I did in the previous world. Fight" Itachi said as his Sharingan flared violently before subsiding

Sasuke shook his head "If the kid has a place in this world make sure he has the best he could be offered. I may not want to be an uncle so soon but I would want the best for the kid" Sasuke said as Itachi smiled softly at Sasuke's random moment of compassion

"Of course my little brother, I will raise my child like I did when I guided you all those years ago" Itachi said happily as Sasuke gave him a dry look

"If that's what your doing then I pray for the kid's well being" Sasuke said wryly as Itachi flicked his forehead which made him chuckle a bit

"Come on. Enough of the banter the others are waiting for us to take a family picture with all of us together" Itachi said as Sasuke nodded as they went back into the crowd and found their family waiting for them. The photographer soon came over as well and started setting everything up. Everyone bunched up together as Itachi and Glynda stood in the middle with Sasuke on his brothers side while their parents stood next to Glynda

"Say Dust" The photographer said as everyone smiled, even Sasuke as he couldn't help but think what the future could hold but also worried for what the dangers to his family could be

_***Flash***_

But It doesn't matter, Sasuke would fight to protect this family he finally gotten and will do anything to protect them. Whether it be helping his new sister with their child to killing anyone who would prove a danger and try to hurt said child. Sasuke would do anything to protect what they gain and he knew his brother would do the same as they now truly could say, they have a life that they always dreamed about

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you enjoyed if not keep it to yourself. As I said before the next chapter will be a solely an Itachi chapter and how he fell in love with Glynda along with some other things about his life in Remnant.<strong>

******Now then if you would please leave a comment, review, or PM I'll see you all later. Have a great day******


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter ahoy! . . . I am never saying that again. Also this is the second longest chapter I have ever made, excluding author notes, because if I had 200 more words added to this it would've been number one. Oh well there is always next time :)**

**Well anyways, this chapter is solely based on Itachi's point of view at key points in his life, from beginning of his rebirth to the birth of his firstborn child**

**I am also going to start accepting OC's for Sasuke's team in the future chapters, which will be in *Taking random guess* About four or five more chapters from now. Information about this will be down at the bottom, Also it may take more time to update because my thinking process is finally slowing down so expect some delay from every so update. So for now enjoy and before we begin. **

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their**

* * *

><p>A serene feeling surrounded Itachi as his mind drifted in the darkness. The only thing Itachi thought was of his family and how much he missed them. Itachi kept drifting through the darkness until he felt a pull on him. Itachi didn't know what this was but didn't stop it as something enveloped him as Itachi noticed something. He was breathing again.<p>

Itachi opened his eyes as he stared at an unfamiliar ceiling. The last thing he remembered was him making Kabuto release the reanimation jutsu and him saying goodbye to Sasuke. Itachi kept looking around and noticed this was a nursery and that he was in a crib when the realization came to him _'I've been reborn' _Itachi thought with awe. He always figured if there was another place after death he figured he would've gone to hell for all the horrid things he done, not be reborn.

Itachi heard the door open and saw someone that he regretted killing all those years ago _'Mother'_ Itachi thought softly as his mother picked him and rocked him softly _'Mother, if she's here than that must mean'_ Itachi's guess was answered when his father came in as well and gave his wife a kiss _'I can't believe it, I've been reborn. But do I deserve it really'_ Itachi thought solemnly

"What's wrong Itachi, are you hungry?" Mikoto asked with slight worry for her child

_'Do I really deserve a second chance'_ Itachi thought before noticing his father taking hold of him

"Here let me hold him. What's wrong Itachi" Fugaku asked softly with a kind smile that Itachi never seen in his entire previous life

_'Maybe. . . Maybe I can make this work'_ Itachi thought as he began laughing happily as his father laughed as well _'I just hope Sasuke is well'_ Itachi thought as he decided to try and live this new life with his new family.

* * *

><p><strong>~Five years later~<strong>

Itachi was now fives years old and soon to be six as he walked down the aisles of a hospital with his father as they headed towards Mikoto's room. Fugaku knocked as Mikoto called them to enter. The entered to see Mikoto in her bed while holding a bundle in her arms

"Hello you two, say hello to the new addition to our family" Mikoto said softly as they walked up to see the little boy in the bundle with rosy cheeks and some fuzz on his head.

"What's his name" Itachi asked with a happy smile to be a big brother again, but this time he'll be the best brother he can be

"I haven't really thought of a name actually" Mikoto said with a shrug "How about you dear, do you have an idea what we could call him" Mikoto asked her husband as he put his hand under his chin

"Hmm~ I can't really say, I don't want him to have such a common name yet I can't think of anything that'll suit him" Fugaku said as he scrunched his name in thought

Itachi took the time to look at his new brother and noticed that he looked exactly like Sasuke when he was first born ". . . . . . . How about Sasuke" Itachi asked softly as his parents looked at him

"What was that?" Fugaku asked

"I said how about Sasuke for his name" Itachi said as he was almost about start pleading for them to give the boy the name of his brother that he loved so

"Sasuke huh. . . . . I actually like it, don't you dear" Mikoto said with a smile as Fugaku smiled himself and nodded

"It does seem unique in its own way and truthfully I hadn't come up with anything else" Fugaku said honestly as his wife laughed weakly at him

"Would you like to hold him Itachi, because you did name him" Mikoto asked as Itachi nodded vigorously "Alright, hold him like this" Mikoto gestured as she gently gave the newly named Sasuke to Itachi who was looking down at his brother with a smile

"Excuse me are you the husband" A doctor who just came in asked

"Yes, what is it" Fugaku said as the adults started talking while Itachi was gently rocking his brother back and forth.

Itachi looked at the adults and saw they weren't noticing him and looked at Sasuke. Itachi closed his eyes and opened them with his Sharingan present. As he examined Sasuke he had a sad smile on his face when he didn't see any chakra _'I guess I shouldn't have my expectations up'_ Itachi thought solemnly as thought his actual brother being here was gone _'But, that doesn't mean I won't be the best brother you'll ever have'_ Itachi thought happily with a smile as Sasuke let out a soft coo with a smile of his own

* * *

><p><strong>~Six months later~<strong>

Itachi felt the change in his home, he was reading peacefully when he sensed a chakra signature and couldn't believe it. His mother came down carrying Sasuke in her arms as Itachi played the act of an innocent yet smart child as she soon handed Sasuke over to him as she went over to the kitchen

Itachi looked down at Sasuke and noticed his eyes was much more attentive than an infant should and struggled whether to check or not. He let his wants control him as he activated his Sharingan and his heart nearly went into his throat when he saw the chakra in him "Sasuke. . Little brother you've been reborn into this world with me, haven't you" Itachi said happily as he was about to cry that his little brother was with him once more

"N-N-Nii s-s-sa-san" as soon as that came out of his mouth he knew a tear fell down his cheek. He has his little brother again, the one he wanted to protect all those years ago and now he has the chance to truly be his brother and love him like one

From here out he will do whatever he can to make sure his little brother is welcomed to this world that given them the opportunity to be a family again

* * *

><p><strong>~Six years later~<strong>

Itachi now 12 years of age entered Signal, a year earlier than most students should be allowed to join. Itachi already decimated everyone in everyone in the tests from speed to aura control.

"Alright everyone, right now we are to examine your semblance. If some of you can't manifest your semblance it's alright, it will manifest on its own sometime in the future. So don't worry about it" His professor Qrow Rose stated as Itachi grinned mischievously to himself when it was his turn to show his semblance

"Alright, Itachi Uchiha let's see your semblance" Qrow asked with a smile as Itachi gave him a smile of his owned

"But professor, I already showed you my semblance" Itachi said innocently as inside he was laughing madly when he saw his teacher's face scrunch up in confusion. Before his teacher could ask what he meant the whole world turned dark.

"What?" Qrow said breathlessly as he took a step back only to bump into something. He turned to see a copy of himself hanging up from a cross. He blinked before realizing he _WAS _on the cross as he began struggling on the straps on his wrist and legs

"Struggle is futile" Itachi stated appearing in front of Qrow in ironically a flock of crows "You will be tortured for the next 72 hours you'll be in constant pain" Itachi stated as he pulled out a sword and pointed it at his chest

"Stop joking around kid and get me down from here!" Qrow shouted as Itachi smirked

"Sorry but" Itachi said as he began pushing the blade into the man's chest "72 hours have begun" Itachi said as he pierced the man's chest and out through his back. Qrow closed his eyes from the pain only to open them to see there wasn't there and there was two Itachi's instead of one "You may as well beg for us to end this, because we won't" Both Itachis said at the same time as Qrow's screams of pain echoed through the dark world as the _'Sun'_ and_ 'Moon'_ rose and went down three times

"It seems our time has come to an end, what a shame" said hundreds of Itachis, all holding a blade in hand as they raised it once more and brought it down onto Qrow who let out one more scream of pain

Qrow opened his eyes to see he was back in his classroom with his students looking at him worried. Qrow slowly turned to Itachi who was looking up at him with an innocent smile "Are you okay professor, do we need to take you to nurses office" Itachi said in a sickeningly sweet voice

Qrow jumped back in fear as the hairs behind his back stood upright as a drop of sweat rolled down his neck as he stared at the kid in front of him like he was a Grimm himself "W-What was that" Qrow stuttered as Itachi's smile widened into a fox-like smile

"My semblance creates realistic illusions, I apologize though. I didn't mean for my illusion to take that turn of events, I was actually trying to make you experience what falling off a cliff feels like. Oh well" Itachi said with faux disappointment as the bell rang right then "Well it seems class is over, see you later professor" Itachi said giving the man one last chilling smile as Qrow shivered from the sight of it

Itachi walked out of the classroom with a grin on his face as he was out in the courtyard of Signal when he bumped into someone "Hey watch where your going brat" Some older student said snidely

"Sorry about that" Itachi said as he was about to walk past but they the kid tried to push him back only for Itachi to grab his and slam him onto the ground on his back "I suggest taking the apology next time" Itachi warned as the idiot of the student back up

"Hey you lot, get over here and help me teach this brat a lesson when they don't listen to the top dogs of this school" The brute shouted as 7 other brutish looking students came over

"So if your the top dogs would that mean you lot are just a bunch of bitches" Itachi retorted with a wicked smile as he cracked his knuckles

"What did you just say" The supposed leader said with intense anger as the others shaking with anger themselves

"I'm just saying you look like a bitch and particularly act like one" Itachi said nonchalantly as the group of 8 just stared at him. All other students stopped on the sidelines to watch what was going to happen

". . . Kill the bastard!" The thug shouted as they all charged Itachi

"Fools" Itachi said with a chuckle as he jumped over all the students. One apparently grabbed hold of Itachi's ankle mid jump which he solved with a good strong kick to his wrist as Itachi felt something snap. The thug cried out in pain as he held his hand close to his chest as Itachi jumped back at the thug and grabbed his head before falling backwards as he slammed the thugs head into the ground rendering the man unconscious.

Two of the thugs soon flanked him which Itachi responded by dropping down in a crouch and with a sweeping kick sent on down onto the floor. Itachi flipped over the remaining flanking thug and grabbed his shoulders. Itachi when he landed behind the thug threw him into the other thug that was getting back up, sending them both into the fountain in the center of the courtyard

Before Itachi could react a thug came up from behind and grabbed him by his arms. Another thug came up ready to beat Itachi up as he swung a fist at him, only for Itachi to kick the man's fist making the man reel back in pain. Itachi dropped his head forward before slamming it back into the thug's, that was holding him, face. This caused the man to drop Itachi who landed and jumped back up with a roundhouse kick to the side of the thug's face once more as he was sent into the fountain as the two other trying to get out was sent back in.

Three of the remaining four thugs came at Itachi with intent to kill. Itachi ran at them and jumped over the man in front to dropkick the one behind him. As he landed he kicked the back of the man's legs that he jumped over making him fall to his knees. Itachi quickly pushed a punch out of his way from the third thug and kicked his knee hard enough for it to break. The man scream loudly in pain which Itachi silenced with a swift knee to his jaw before grabbing his collar and throwing him over his shoulder into the ground. The two remaining got out of their daze and charged Itachi from front and back. Itachi jumped up grabbing the man in front of him shoulders as he kicked backward into the man behind him and breaking his nose. As the man was screaming Itachi was still hanging from the other thugs shoulder and slapped away the man's attempts to throw him off as he began headbutting the man continuously. Itachi kept on headbutting the man harder and harder until the man fell to his knees from the pain and wooziness before Itachi gave him a swift kick to his face knocking the man unconscious. Itachi flipped backwards into a handstand below the man with the broken nose as he pushed himself up off the ground as he connected his feet to the man's chin, making the man stagger back before Itachi kneed the man in the gut making him bend over as Itachi gave him a good strong knee to the face as the man fell back unconscious

Itachi patted himself of dust that got on him from the scuffle before looking over to the supposed leader of this group "So. . Are you going to take my apology like a man or like a supposed bitch you are" Itachi taunted as the man roared angrily at him "Take you down like a bitch then" Itachi said as rushed forward before jumping back as the man tried to hit him but only hit the concrete below that cracked under his fist. The man looked up at him with rage in his eyes while Itachi calmly took a stance on hand behind his back and the other outstretch with his palm open

Itachi smirked as he gave the man a 'Come at me' gesture with his open palm. The man charged at Itachi with several swings which Itachi dodged with simple sidesteps and pushing his fist out of the way with simple jabs _'I'm running out of aura, better end this soon or I have no choice but to use chakra'_ Itachi thought seriously as he moved sideways from a straight jab and elbowed the man's face. Itachi followed the hit with several jabs to the man's gut as he reeled back in pain while hunched over. Itachi jumped off the man's knee as he brought down his elbow on the top of his head with crashing blow as the man landed onto the ground with a heavy thud

Itachi panted slightly from over-aura exertion as he rolled his shoulders before noticing the headmaster of the Academy Geoff Ramsey "What the Sam Fucking hell is going on. YOU" Geoff said pointing his finger at Itachi who just smiled innocently "You are in big trouble mister"

"I don't know about that" Another voice said as they both turned to see a man with tousled grey hair and brown eyes who was wearing a dark green suit with a green scarf with matching green undershirt. He also had a pair of tinted round glasses, a cane in one hand and a mug of coffee in the other

"Professor Ozpin if I may, this student caused harm to several near graduates of my academy. He needs to be punished for his actions" Geoff demanded as Ozpin took a sip of his coffee

"I would agree but I see so much potential at such a young age that I'm actually contemplating about something" Ozpin said with a smile as Itachi smiled at him "Tell me, who taught you how to fight like this" Ozpin gestured to all the unconscious bodies and the three getting out of the fountain

"Self taught sir" Itachi stated as Ozpin raised a brow when he heard that

"You taught yourself to be able to take down eight students that are twice your height without any effort" Ozpin asked with slight disbelief while Itachi just shrugged

"I'm basically what you say, a prodigy" Itachi said with a grin as Ozpin let out a 'hm' as he took another sip of his coffee

"Do you know who I am" Ozpin questioned

"You're professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon. A pleasure to make your acquaintance, I'm Itachi Uchiha" Itachi said politely with a bow that most people would only see except from the northern parts of Atlas

Ozpin raised a brow but pushed the action aside "Pleasure to make your acquaintence as well Itachi" Ozpin said with a smile "Tell me, why are you training to become a hunter" Ozpin questioned as Itachi smiled

"I'm bored"

.

.

.

.

"Hehe" Ozpin let out a small chuckle before throwing his head back as boisterous laughter filled the air for a couple of seconds before Ozpin calmed down with slight giggles

Ozpin looked directly into Itachi's eyes and asked him one thing "Would you like to come to Beacon" Ozpin asked with a smile while Geoff gaped at his proposition as Itachi smiled

"I would be honored" Itachi agreed as the two shook on it

* * *

><p><strong>~Four years later~<strong>

Itachi was lazing about in a tree back at his home as he let out a loud yawn. Normally Itachi would be at Beacon studying as this was his last year in Beacon but today he felt like he should take the day off. . . Along with all those other days he took a day off and left a shadow clone to study for him.

Itachi soon got the idea using Shadow clones to take his place during his first year of Beacon to become a mercenary which he told his brother who stared blankly at him when he told him about the name of the mercenary group that he would be using

Akatsuki

Itachi chose that name because it was simple and easy for people to remember when his actions across the kingdoms spread far and wide about the mysterious warrior. They talk about the man always wearing a long black trench coat with red clouds on it while hiding his face beneath a hood and a strange white porcelain mask in the shape of a weasel with red markings around the face

Itachi grinned at the memories of all his past jobs and achievements from killing Grimm that most normal hunters would have problems with to clearing out areas to spread mankind further into the wild outside the safe haven of the kingdoms. As he reminiscence of the past he started getting a craving from his sweet tooth and looked at the position of the sun and knew Sasuke was returning home now. Itachi smirked as he pulled out his scroll and began texting Sasuke to bring him some dango

After a humorous conversation into getting Sasuke to bring him dango Itachi decided to take a nap until Sasuke came back. After a couple of minutes he heard Sasuke's whistle as he looked at the time to see he was slightly late than usual. Itachi dropped down to see his brother and a little girl

At first Itachi was going to tease Sasuke about bringing a girl home but saw the blood on her face. Itachi decided to be serious about this as he escorted the girl to bathroom where he took care of her wound as he learned her name was Blake. After making small talk, while bandaging her head he reassured the girl that he doesn't care about her race but that she is a little girl who is unjustly treated.

He took her to the living room as they saw Sasuke eating lunch he made without waiting for them. After sitting down they learned Blake was an orphan living amongst other orphans as she didn't feel in good conscious to eat while they starve. Itachi watched as Sasuke stood up and went into the kitchen rummaging for something. When he came back Itachi saw what his brother was doing and smiled

_'You've changed so much brother, that hatred you have all those years ago are finally dissipating to nothing'_ Itachi thought happily as Sasuke handed her the bag of food while he pulled out his wallet and gave her some money. Itachi then had a wicked idea to mess with his brother as he gestured to Blake to hug him which she did as Itachi smothered his laughter as best he could at his brother's embarrassed predicament. Blake soon let go as he hugged her the correct way a person should as he sent a smirk at his brother which he could tell was annoyed at him

After letting her go they escorted her out as she thanked them for everything before leaving. Itachi looked at Sasuke with a smile which his brother plainly ignored as the two went back into the house

_'I'm going to have to keep an eye on the White Fang, I have a bad feeling about this'_ Itachi thought solemnly as he left when their mother came home

* * *

><p><strong>~Three years later~<strong>

"So are you sure about this Sasuke" Itachi asked as he began putting something together. He just became 19 two months ago as Sasuke was now starting school

"Of course, truth be told I should have gotten this a long time ago. Probably could've have gotten this if I never turned traitor" Sasuke said with a shrug "Besides I know for a fact you already gave yourself one" Sasuke said as he pulled his shirt off

"I was bored, plus it looks good on me" Itachi said as he finished putting the device together as the finished product was a tattoo gun "Now then, red or black" Itachi asked

"Black" Sasuke said simply

"Left or right shoulder"

"Left"

"Alright then, hold still" Itachi said as he began tattooing his little brother. Sasuke clenched down his teeth and remained still as Itachi tattooed his arm. After a few minutes Itachi lifted up the tattoo gun and started to clean Sasuke's shoulder "Alright, I'm done" Itachi announced as he began putting the tattoo gun away

Sasuke stood up and looked in the mirror as he stared at the tattoo his brother gave him. It was the Anbu tattoo printed proudly on his shoulder "Thanks" Sasuke muttered as Itachi let out a soft chuckle as he waved his brother off

"Just make sure mother doesn't see it. God knows what she would do if she found out her underage son has a tattoo. And if you _DO_ get caught" Itachi said pointing his finger at his brother "I was not responsible for your actions" Itachi said sternly as Sasuke rolled his eyes

"Strange because from what I remembered you were the one responsible for my actions before" Sasuke stated dryly as Itachi shook his head and poked his brothers forehead making him stumble back from the unexpected action

"Enough of that Sasuke, I'll be seeing you later. I need to head back to Beacon while you have to get ready for school. Just because it's the first week doesn't mean you can't learn anything" Itachi said as he finished packing up "Plus you're lucky mother allowed you to even come visit for the weekend or I wouldn't have had time to get the tattoo gun and give you that tattoo" Itachi said as Sasuke waved him off which made him chuckle as he waved back to his brother as he left.

Itachi left his apartment and went to Beacon which he hasn't been back to since he graduated top of his class years ago. As he walked down the halls of Beacon towards Ozpin's office he took the time to remember the years he spent here. Itachi made it to Ozpin's door and knocked on it before hearing Ozpin telling him to enter. Itachi walked into the large circular clockwork theme room that just screams 'I'm better than you'

"Ah, Itachi I'm glad you're here" Ozpin said with a smile as Itachi instantly knew the old man wanted something

"Is there something you needed headmaster" Itachi asked politely as Ozpin picked up his mug that was on his desk as he stood up

"There is actually, after several years of running this facility it seems I can't run everything by myself. So after putting in some thought I decided to hire an assistant and a new professor" Ozpin said as someone knocked on the door "Ah that must her now. You may come in" Ozpin said as the door opened revealing the most beautiful woman Itachi ever seen in his eyes as he felt his heart skip a beat but ignored it and just gave the woman a courteous smile "I would you like to introduce you to Glynda Goodwitch, she is an old student of mine and will new assistant and Headmistress of my academy. She will also be teaching some classes as well" Ozpin explained as Itachi nodded

"It's a pleasure to meet you but I'm sure you have something else you wanted or you would never even considered calling me here when you could've just announced it on the news" Itachi questioned as Ozpin smiled

"I would like to make a proposition Mr. Uchiha" Ozpin said as Itachi's eyes narrowed at the grey haired man

"What exactly are you proposing" Itachi asked warily

"You see our old tactician professor has just retired and we need someone to replace him" Ozpin said looking at Itachi with a smile on his face

"And let me guess, I'm that someone" Itachi stated dryly with his arms crossed

"That is correct, I wish to hire you as our tactician professor-"

"Alright"

"-So it'll benefit future gener. . .Wait what?" Ozpin stopped himself to stare at Itachi incredulously that he would take the position so fast

"I said yes, just send me whatever papers you want me to sign, the class location, materials for said class and I'll get to work" Itachi said nonchalantly but truthfully he was sort of bored and this would take away some boredom. That and if he did get bored of the class he would just leave a shadow clone to get the work done while he is out working as his mercenary alias.

"Just like that, no bargaining or reasoning?" Ozpin asked skeptically as Glynda had the same look on her face

"None that I could think of, I'm just fine money wise, I have everything I could possibly need, I have connections just like you. . . So no I don't need anything from you" Itachi said bluntly with a smile as Ozpin raised a brow at him with a cautious gaze

"Alright, It will be a pleasure working with you Itachi" Ozpin said as the two shook on it

"I'll guess that means we'll be working now. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Utsukushī" Itachi said slyly as Glynda raised brow at him when he pick up her hand and gave it a chaste kiss

"Just because we're working together doesn't give you the right to do whatever you feel like. So if you don't want a face full of riding crop with electricity crackling around it, I suggest you let go of my hand" Glynda said slowly as she pulled out her riding crop as lightning dust crackled around it viciously

Itachi stared at her before laughing loudly as he let go of her hand. Glynda glared at him before turning away with a loud hmph as she stomped out of the room from the two men. When Itachi calmed down he noticed Ozpin's questioning look "I don't really forbid relationships among the faculty but isn't she a little to old for you" Ozpin asked as Itachi just looked at him before realizing that in this world the age difference is much more skeptical than in his previous world

"You may say that but the heart wants what the heart wants" Itachi said dramatically as Ozpin stared at him blankly

"Just don't fraternize during school hours" Ozpin said dryly as Itachi chuckled as he walked out the door and out of Beacon to tell his little brother the news.

When Itachi made it back home and towards Signal where his brother was now attending he saw the most hilarious sight he ever seen. His brother being chased by a young blonde screaming out that she was his rival. The irony of the situation was so funny that it nearly made him double over with laughter especially with Sasuke noticing him which made it even more funny to him. Itachi decided to enjoy himself with Sasuke's torment and tell him about his job later with a smile

* * *

><p><strong>~One week later~<strong>

During the one week after he became a professor he was immediately dubbed the favorite professor as he was nice to nearly every student there. Even the faunus who found it odd that he would take their strange additional parts with stride and actually ask if they have any problems. He would also talk to many of his students about their problems in which he helped them with. This was ranging from racial problems, personal ones or simple doubt. For this he was considered the older brother of the professors as he cared more about his students well being than most professors did

During the week he also tried to get closer to the blonde headmistress who would always threaten him to stay away but he never did. Something about her just made him want to be closer to her and whenever he did he felt something in his heart he never felt before and it took awhile but he soon realized what it was. He was in love

Right now Itachi was about to begin class "Alright class, so today we will be learning-" Itachi was interrupted when Ozpin entered the room "Yes, is something the matter if you graced us so, oh headmaster" Itachi said playfully eliciting some giggles from his students

"You have a call" Ozpin said simply

"I'll call back later" Itachi said with a raised brow

"It's your mother" Ozpin stated

"Why is she calling?" Itachi asked suspicious as his students began whispering amongst themselves

"I don't know, from the crying and screaming all I got is that she wanted to talk to you about some future delinquent or something" Ozpin said as Itachi took a moment to think what he meant

". . . . . Oh dear god no" Itachi said helplessly as he put his hand against his face "Excuse me class, I need to t-" Before Itachi could finish his sentence his class phone rang. Itachi stared at the phone before walking toward it. He took a deep breath before answering the phone "Hello"

What Itachi got was a loud screech along with some crying as he held the phone away from his ears

"Mother calm down, what's wrong" Itachi shouted in the phone

"Sasuke he-he-he got a tattoo!" Mikoto cried loudly through the phone as Itachi flinched and sweated a bit

"I see, but is that so bad to get all worried about" Itachi said as he soon regretted saying it

"Nothing to worry about, nothing to worry about, NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT!" Mikoto screamed through the phone "He has a tattoo, next he will get a piercings, then drop out of school and-"

"Mother stop and calm down" Itachi said cutting off her hysterical "Besides I have a tattoo and I came out just fine" Itachi before instantly slapping his hand over his face as most of his students looked interested in what he just said about him having a tattoo

"YOU HAVE A WHAT! WHERE HAVE I GONE WRONG IN YOU RAISING YOU!" Mikoto screeched out as Itachi was certain he could tell she was crying and knew this would take a while

**~15 minutes later of screaming~**

". . . . .You done" Itachi asked warily as he picked his ear as he swore he just became deaf in one ear

"Yes I'm done" Mikoto said eerily calm

"No more yelling" Itachi asked

"Yes"

"Good. . . . Did I ever tell you that Sasuke wanted a piercing as well"

"SASUKE UCHIHA GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW-*Click*" Itachi let out a slow chuckle before laughing maniacally when he did that. After spending 15 minutes of his mother's constant worries and doubts that were getting to him, he needed something to cheer him up. Sure he can expect an angry message from his brother later but who cares, he can only imagine the look on his brothers face as his mother, figuratively, rips him a new one

After a good minute of laughing he looked up to see all of his class watching with glee on their faces, including Ozpin who was sitting at his desk sipping coffee with a smile. Itachi composed himself but kept a small smile on his face as he addressed the class "Seeing as class is nearly over you may go" Itachi said as his class got up and left the classroom in a fit of giggles. Itachi waited until he turned to Ozpin who was still smiling innocently "Alright you had your fun, now get out" Itachi slightly demanded as Ozpin chuckled as he stood up from Itachi's chair and walked out

Itachi went and sat down on his chair with a heavy sigh as he stared at his ceiling. After a moment he cracked his neck and got up. Itachi left his room with a huff as he walked out of his room and down the hall. Itachi kept on walking until he noticed Glynda walking out of her room as well

"Hello Glynda" Itachi said happily as Glynda jumped a bit from Itachi popping out of nowhere in her mind

"Mr. Uchiha" Glynda said in a cold yet professional voice

"Don't call me Mr. Uchiha. Just call me Itachi, Utsukushī" Itachi said with a smile as Glynda narrowed her eyes at him

"You just won't stop trying, won't you" Glynda spat out harshly "And what are you calling me? The most I could get from what you are saying is that it's ancient north eastern Atlas" Glynda asked warily as Itachi smiled

"Utsukushī, roughly translates to beautiful, which you are" Itachi said with sincere smile as Glynda blushed profusely at his announcement

The split-second of embarrassment turn to anger as she brought out her riding crop and held it under his chin "I suggest you stop these advances for your own good" Glynda threatened as Itachi just smiled. A split-second later the riding crop was gone from Glynda's hand and was in Itachi's "W-When did you" Glynda stuttered as Itachi folded the crop and handed it to her

"Come now, what is with all this ill intent your sending me. I'm only trying to kind" Itachi said honestly as Glynda glared at the man before snatching the crop out of his hand

"You want to know why, ha! Like you don't know" Glynda spat out harshly as Itachi raised a brow at her "You may think you have it all, strong, handsome, _'Kind'_, but I know all you bastards only care about using woman and just tossing them out like nothing. I'm not like those women so don't treat me like or I will do something I will regret" Glynda said unfolding her crop as it crackled with electricity

Itachi stared and he stared and he stared some more before he let out a chuckle. That chuckle soon turn to a mild laugh until it went into a full blown laughter. Glynda just stood there confused as the man leaned against the wall laughing as there were no tomorrow. Glynda watched as he finally calmed down with some giggles before looking at her with the most sincere eyes she seen "I never had a girlfriend, never had the time really" Itachi announced as he steadied his laughter

". . . . . . . Eh?" Glynda just uttered as Itachi wiped a tear out of his eye

"I said I never had a girlfriend or any of what you just said" Itachi told her with a chuckle

"Wh-what but you" Glynda stuttered as she didn't finish her sentence

"I'm sorry, but I'm what?" Itachi asked with an innocent smile as he was enjoying watching Glynda be flustered "I'm sorry Glynda but I'm not what you think I'm supposedly am. I actually respect woman to the fullest" Itachi told her with a soft smile making her even more flustered

"I-If that is true. . . . .Then why me" Glynda said with the last part slightly above a whisper

"It's because I have never seen a woman with such fire in her eyes, that passion to do what's right. It just so alluring really that I just want to get to know you to understand how you have such a passion" Itachi said as he caressed her blushing cheeks before she moved back as she turned away with her face redder than it was before

"Fine if it means it'll stop these damn advances. . . . . One date, that's all I'm giving you" Glynda said with slight hesitance as Itachi smiled

"Then I'll make this date a date we will remember the rest of our lives" Itachi announced romantically as he grabbed Glynda's hand and planted a chaste kiss on it like the first time they ever met but Glynda didn't pull away as she look reluctant to

* * *

><p><strong>~Few months later~<strong>

Itachi woke up on his bed as he just stared up at the ceiling before feeling something move on his side as a hand draped over his chest "Good morning" Itachi said with a smile as the person next to him pulled him closer

Even after the one date the two grew closer as Glynda was cautious at first but she soon started letting down her cold barriers to let him in. The two enjoyed each others company as they learned more about each other. Itachi learned about the hard life she had that made her like this, having to witness the death of their own parents because she wasn't strong enough to do anything when they were murdered by a group criminals who tried to rob her family, this caused her to learn from that day on to force her to not make connections which would be a distraction as she trained to become strong to protect others from the same thing happening to them. Itachi couldn't have found this more cruelly coincidental when she told him that as it reminded him of his past life and what he done. But even knowing this Itachi couldn't help be amazed at how strong she is to do what is right and not seek vengeance.

After a few months of dating Itachi asked if she wanted to move in with him which Glynda started flustering about the thought of a man and woman sharing a home which entertained Itachi to no bounds at her wild flustered actions. But after awhile of thinking she agreed, albeit shyly. Ever since the two of them shared a dorm room and the two didn't have any problems with sharing a bed as Itachi had to admit, she is a bit of the wild side when they first did that. Probably was the reason she carried a crop in the first place Itachi mused

"Five more minutes" Glynda mumbled still half asleep as Itachi chuckled at that

"Come on, we still have classes to deal with today and then you can go back to sleep" Itachi said he pulled the covers off them as he got up much to Glynda's complaint but reluctantly got up.

"Hey, Itachi" Glynda asked as she began putting on her normal clothes

"Hm?" Itachi mumbled

"Do you think. . Maybe I could meet your family" Glynda said nervously as Itachi stopped getting dress to look at her

"Of course you can, why do you ask?" Itachi questioned as Glynda looked away bashfully

"It's just that you never talk about family and it makes me wonder if your embarrassed to be with me. Seeing as how I'm older than you" Glynda said bashfully with a faint blush as Itachi let out a chuckle "What's so funny?" Glynda asked hotly when she started hearing him chuckle

"It's just that it's funny really, that you of all people would get so nervous about what other people think about you" Itachi said with a chuckle as Glynda playfully smacked his shoulder

"That's different" Glynda said with a pout

"So you say. I'll ask them one day if they could come over" Itachi said finishing putting on his clothes as Glynda did the same "Now come on, our students aren't going to teach themselves you know" Itachi joked as Glynda laughed softly at that as the two of them left their apartment to their classes

* * *

><p><strong>~Calling Sasuke for a mission~<strong>

Itachi got a call from the Schnee family to escort the young heiress Weiss to her home. Itachi thought about it doing it alone but decided to call Sasuke to help him because it has been a long time since he seen his little brother

Itachi pulled out his scroll and after three rings the phone answered "What do you want" Sasuke asked in an irritated voice

"Is it so wrong to call my little brother to check up on him" Itachi said with a smile as he can just imagine irritated expression on his face

"You mean because you got me grounded for half a year because of you" Sasuke spat at him as Itachi let out a chuckle

"You were the one that wanted the tattoo" Itachi reminded him

"Yes but that doesn't mean you can just lie about me, wanting a damn piercing!" Sasuke roared out in the phone as Itachi had to smother his laughter from his brother's outburst "So either tell me what do you want or I'm hanging up" Sasuke said with his words filled with hate

Itachi calmed down and decided to stop playing around "I'm going on mission today, I want to know if you want to come along" Itachi asked as he could just imagine Sasuke thinking about it

". . . . . What time" Sasuke asked after awhile

"I am supposed to leave in about. ." Itachi said looking at the clock ". .Three hours, you'll have enough time to get here and change into the uniform I actually had made for you in your exact size" Itachi said with slight glee

"Why do you. .You know what, I don't want to know. I'll be there soon" Sasuke said before hanging up as Itachi just chuckled at that

"Better make a clone to deal with my classes today" Itachi said to himself as he made a shadow clone and ordered it to go to his classes which, of course, it did.

An hour passed as someone knocked on the door. Itachi opened the door and was met with a roundhouse to the face "THAT WAS FOR GETTING ME GROUNDED!" Sasuke roared out in anger as Itachi clutched his face in pain

"Oh come on, cant you just have a laugh once in a while" Itachi said rubbing his stinging cheek as Sasuke sent him a harsh glare "Oh fine, your outfit is in the bathroom" Itachi said as Sasuke let out a huff as he nodded as he already got payback so there was no need to be angry with him anymore

Itachi watched him walk into the bathroom, closing the door behind him as he did so "I can just tell this mission will either be interesting, a pain, or just plain fun" Itachi mused as he waited for Sasuke before heading out to their mission together

**(You know the rest)**

* * *

><p><strong>~Few weeks after mission and family came to visit~<strong>

Itachi was in his classroom while grading some work as he fumbled a box in his pocket. Itachi took out the small box and opened it to look at the golden engagement ring with a large emerald surrounded by smaller diamonds on top. Itachi ever since talking to Sasuke about that she may be his sister soon made him think 'Do I truly love her' and the answer was yes. He thought about it since then and even went down into Vale, spending the next few days just to find the right ring.

After he found the ring it was just the matter of gaining the courage to actually tell her to marry him him. Sadly even though he can stare at the face of god and spit at him, the thought of confessing his eternal love made him nervous. Making him wonder if she would say yes or no and what would happen if they got married, would what they had now be the same in the future or would it all fall to pieces in the process.

Apparently he didn't notice his students walking in taking their seats as they waited patiently for him. It was until one student called out to him "Um, professor"

Itachi shot his head up to see his entire class was here "Oh, I didn't notice you coming in. Sorry about that" Itachi said as he closed the small engagement box

"Professor is that an engagement ring" one of the female students said with a smile

"Why yes it is" Itachi said in no point of lying when they plainly saw it

"There were rumors that you were going to marry Goodwitch but I didn't really believe it" the male student in the front said as he shook his head slightly

"There are rumors already, didn't think you students gossiped that much" Itachi said with a chuckle

"Well~" one of the female students drawled out

"Well what?" Itachi asked the girl

"Why haven't you asked her yet" Another girl asked with glee along with the other females about hearing their favorite teacher wasgetting married

"It's just that I have no idea how" Itachi admitted bashfully

"Since when have you been subtle about anything" One of the males spoke up gaining Itachi's attention

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked

"Well you are the most blunt yet polite teacher we have ever met. If you meet someone you hate you don't hide it, you meet someone you like you act like the person's friend, just like you do for us, which is why you're our favorite teacher" A guy in the back said laid-back like as Itachi thought about it for a moment

Now that Itachi thought about it, why is he nervous. He loves her the idea is simple so why is he nervous, because of the answer, no the reason was because he never thought he deserved this. From all the horrible things he done in his past life he was actually questioning whether he deserves the happiness that this would bring. Itachi fumbled with the thought until he came to the thought of holding his baby brother for the first time in his mind and knew that this world gave him the chance for happiness and he isn't going to let it slip through his fingers

"You're right, enough of the walk around. I'll be back students and the second you see me you'll see a man that is going to get married" Itachi said confidently as he rushed out of his room hearing the cheers from his students as he ran through the halls of Beacon using chakra. He didn't care that he was running at speeds people never seen him use, all he cared about is getting to Glynda

Itachi reached the training area Glynda was teaching at the moment and barged in "Itachi, what's wrong?" Glynda asked as the entire class stopped to see Itachi walk up to Glynda "Itachi, say something what's the ma-" Glynda didn't finish that sentence as Itachi pulled her into a passionate kiss as Glynda soon relaxed into it as she wrapped her arms around his neck

Itachi after a few seconds ended the kiss as wolf-whistles were still being made by Glynda's students but he ignored them "Glynda I've been thinking about something for a long time and it made me realize how much I love you" Itachi pulled out the small box as Glynda gasped when Itachi got down on one knee "Glynda, will you make me the happiest man there is and marry me" Itachi said presenting the ring to her as Glynda started crying tears of joy

"Yes, Yes" Glynda said crying as Itachi put the ring on her finger before the two kissed once more as the sound of cheering roared out in the class as their students were applauding their announcement. They ignored it though, all they needed was each other at the moment as they knew deep in their hearts this would work out and they were right.

After telling his parents of their engagement Mikoto spent no time in helping arrange the wedding for her future daughter in law. Fugaku just wrapped his arm around Itachi's head telling him how proud he is to be marrying such a beautiful woman before shrinking down in his wife's glare. Sasuke on the other hand just stared at Itachi as he pinched the bridge of his nose before telling him not to fuck up

During the months of preparation for the wedding neither one had doubts about this as something just made their marriage even more precious when Glynda announced that she was pregnant. Itachi was speechless for a second as he never thought he would be a father before a smile broke out on his face as he embraced Glynda in a passionate hug telling her how wonderful it is that they were going to be a family

And on the day of the wedding he wouldn't lie, he was nervous as hell as he paced back and forth in his room in the chapel "Would you stop pacing already, it's pissing me off" Sasuke said dryly as he looked up from his Scroll to glare at his brother

"Well I'm nervous, sue me" Itachi shot back as he continued to pace

"For the love of god stop pacing, it's giving me a headache. I get it your getting married, which I'm still having a hard time to actually believe this is happening, but that doesn't mean you should act like a man desperately in need of his daily addiction" Sasuke said dryly as the door opened to reveal

"Huh, speak of the devil and he shall appear" Itachi said with dry humor as this calmed him down a bit as Sasuke scoffed with a grin on his face

"Should I be concerned why you compared me to the devil?" Ozpin asked with a raised brow as Itachi shook his head

"It's nothing, so what are you doing here Oscar" Itachi said as Ozpin flinched when he said his real name

"Oscar?" Sasuke asked confused

"Of course, that is part of his full name which is Oscar Zoroaster Phadrig Issac Norman" Itachi said with a smile as he was now completely calm as he isn't a jittery mess anymore

"Oscar Zoro-. . . Ah, I get it" Sasuke said understanding what his name meant

"Yes, it's nice of you to tell people my real name" Ozpin said with gritted teeth behind his smile

"Now I'll ask again, what is it that you need" Itachi asked calmly

"I just wanted to see the future husband was doing okay which I now reluctantly regret even coming here" Ozpin said dryly as he walked out of the room

"Rude much" Sasuke said offhandedly as he went back to his Scroll

"Though it did help calm my nerves" Itachi said letting out a deep breath of relief as Sasuke rolled his eyes at his brother as they remained together in silence until they were called up to the altar. Itachi stood at the Altar with Sasuke staring at the entrance with a happy face hiding the nervous wreck behind it. It was until the music started that Itachi's attention went fully towards the entrance where he saw her. Glynda wearing a pure white dress that made her so beautiful with a thin veil covering her face as he could still make out her rosy cheeks from blushing and her sincere happy smile

Itachi during the entire speech the priest gave of love and marriage he just stared longingly into Glynda's eyes behind the veil as they got to part where it truly mattered

"Do you Itachi Uchiha, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part" The priest said as Itachi didn't hesitate what he felt about this moment

"I do" Itachi said as the words he spoke were the most honest he has ever said in his lifetime no matter how little it was

"And do you Glynda Goodwitch, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part" The priest asked once more to his future wife

"I do" Glynda said as Itachi felt overabundance of joy going through him as he felt his face hurt from how much he was smiling

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" The priest said as Itachi stood closer to his new wife and pulled the veil off her face to look into those lovely green eyes of hers as he leaned down and kissed her as he felt his heart skip a beat as he pulled away to look deeply into her eyes before the of them looked out to the cheering crowd of people with smiles on their faces

The rest of the wedding was perfect in their eyes and other than the small conversation with Sasuke the day was perfect. At the end of the reception Itachi swooped Glynda off her feet and carried her in his arms as he walked out of the chapel. The two of them spent their honeymoon on a vacation suite in a tropical Island north of Vale as the two spent together in unrelenting love for one another for the next two months as nothing could ruin this joy they have.

* * *

><p><strong>~9 Months after their marriage~<strong>

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU ITACHI UCHIHA!" Glynda U. Goodwitch screamed at him as she let out another wail of pain as the doctors around her told her to push.

**_Crack!_**

Itachi flinched as he remained stoic as another of his fingers broke, that was his third one. . . on his left hand as his aura was currently tending to his broken bones in his right hand. They were currently in the hospital as Glynda was giving birth to his child "Come on Glynda, just a little bit more" Itachi said trying to be supportive only for Glynda to clutch down onto his hand harder

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU PIECE OF SHIT, YOU JUST HAD TO GET ME PREGNANT YOU DAMN BASTARD!" Glynda shouted at him in false anger as she broke another one of his fingers

Itachi kept in his screams of pain in he just felt her break his left hand. This has been going on for hours and they were finally getting to the last stretch

"That's it, I see the head. Keep pushing" The doctor said as Glynda let out a scream as she jerked her hand as she did with Itachi's arm going with her

_**CRACK! ! !**_

The entire room went silent except for Glynda panting heavily and the machines beeping as a small cry filled the room "Congratulations, it's a girl" The doctor announced as the nurses cleaned the baby before bundling the child up in a pink cloth. The nurse handed the child to Glynda who had tears in her eyes as she looked down at her child

"Look at her, she's so beautiful" Glynda said softly at the little girl in her arms. The girl had pale skin, tuft a black hair on her head and rosy cheeks as the baby cracked her eyes open to reveal beautiful pale jade green eyes. But what was interesting was her pupils were green itself but a shade darker then the rest of her eyes. The baby let out a coo as Glynda let out a sniffle "Isn't she precious Itachi. . . Itachi" Glynda called to him when he didn't answer only to see him with his back turned to her as he was panting heavily "Itachi what's wro-" It didn't take Glynda long as she noticed his arm was bent in painful way as bone was sticking out of his arm "Oh god Itachi, I'm so sorry" Glynda said apologetically as Itachi waved her off with his now good hand that finished healing

"It's alright, I'm just going to step out and put my arm back in place. So why don't you stay with our daughter and try to come up with a name, okay" Itachi said using all his willpower to not scream in pain as he gave her a confident smile before walking out of the room with doctors following behind him. The second he walked out of the room with the doctors behind him he bit into his good hand making blood trickle down it as he let out a muffled scream that lasted for nearly a minute

"I have to admit, that is one strong wife of yours" The doctor mused trying to lighten the situation

"I know!" Itachi shouted muffled in his hand as he finished yelling as he let out heavy pants as he threw his head back, swaying slightly from blood loss "You may leave now doctors" Itachi said shocking them

"But we still have to-" The doctor was interrupted as Itachi let out a shout when he grabbed his arm and

_**CRACK! ! !**_

Itachi single handily pushed the bone back into his arm and in place in a single swift motion. The doctors just watched in shock as Itachi's aura began healing the wound as his skin closed up slowly "It will be awhile until I can feel my arm but hey" Itachi gave them a tired smile "I'm now a father, that was worth the pain" Itachi said happily as most of the doctors shook their heads before walking off to other work they had

Itachi took a few minutes to let his aura get to work as he looked around to see if anyone was around or if there were any security cameras. As he found none of both he started using Medical Ninjutsu to fasten the pace of his bone and arm healing. After a few short moments he was able to feel his arm again as he flexed his hand. After making sure all his fingers work he walked back into the room where his wife was and smiled at the scene before him

Glynda was rocking her baby back and forth softly while humming a lullaby to her. Glynda stopped when she noticed Itachi in the room and looked at him with worry "Are you okay" Glynda said as Itachi could tell she still felt bad for breaking his arm

"It's alright, my arm is healed to the point nothing happened" Itachi said flexing his previously broken arm

Glynda nodded before looking down at her child "Do you want to hold her" Glynda asked as Itachi nodded as he sat down on the seat next to her that the nurses left probably for him to use. Glynda carefully handed the baby to Itachi who just felt something in him swell up with pride as he looked down at his at his new daughter

"She's so beautiful, just like her mother" Itachi as he gave Glynda a peck on her cheek "Did you think of a name" Itachi asked

"Couldn't really think of one, do you have an idea" Glynda asked as Itachi thought for a moment before looking out the window to see that it was midnight with the full completed moon hanging overhead

". . Hm~ . . How about Tsukihime" Itachi asked as Glynda raised a brow

"Tsukihime? I know your speaking that ancient Atlas language but what does it mean?" Glynda asked

"Tsukihime means Moon princess or Lunar princess or princess of the moon. Whatever way you want to go with" Itachi said with a shrug

"Hm~ Tsukihime. . I guess she's our little princess then" Glynda said softly as Itachi smiled

"Welcome to the world Tsukihime Uchiha" Itachi said proudly as the new family spent the night together in peace as Itachi shed a tear that night as he truly was happy with the way things are

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it folks, didn't that just make you smile at the end :)<strong>

**So I talked to you before about accepting OC's well I am, I don't have time to come up with new characters, yet I'm able to make six chapters in less than one week, so I decided to ask you may faithful readers to submit OC's that may or may not become part of Sasuke's team. So let's get down to business**

**First off the team name will be one of three variations depending on the names given, the team name will be Team S.E.V.N/ S.V.I.N/ S.V.U.N (Formerly known as Soul but decided to change it) I will be accepting three members as long as their names match the corresponding letters of the team name**

**Second is that you have a limit of two OC's if and only if they're related to each other**

**Third is that you will need to fill the form which I filled out to show you what to do and when you're finish just PM me your OC**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: S<strong>asuke **U**chiha

**Race: **Human

**Gender: **Male

**Weapon: **Kusanagi and Executioners blade **(You will also have to explain what they are and what they do)**

**Previous Occupation: **Shinobi of another world

**Appearance: **A pale man with onyx black eyes and raven black hair that is spiky in the back with bangs hanging in the front of his face.

He wears a high collared black short sleeved shirt with his symbol on his back, black pants with a red line running up both sides of his legs, black shinobi sandals, Etc. **(You can go more in length if you want)**

**Symbol: **A Fan with the handle white with the top part red. **Basically the Uchiha symbol**

**Additional accessories: (Optional)** Items that the character may at a certain occasion that could be along the lines of family rings, jewelry, or Sasuke's headband

**Other outfits (Optional)/ Nightwear: **Sasuke wears either his replica Anbu outfit when he is doing undercover missions or his Akatsuki outfit when working with his brother.

Sasuke wears grey baggy pants with the Uchiha symbol on the side. . That is it. . Yes ladies he wears only pants when he goes to sleep

**Personality: **Cold at times, self reliant, hard to trust, broody at times, very quiet, Etc. **(You can go more in length)**

**Likes/Dislikes: **Likes Riceballs with bonita filling, tomatoes, silence, training, his family. Dislikes Spicy food, noise, Yang's terrible puns, racism, and most people he never met before

**Fighting style and skills: **Sasuke's fighting style is up close and personal but will put down traps or throw kunai at enemies if the situation seems dire and needs to retreat to form a better plan of attack.

Skills, this in term means what are they good at other than fighting as in either being a great cook, artist, singer, a smooth talker, Etc.

**Aura color and Semblance: **Aura is dark purple and his semblance is the ability to create realistic Illusions to torture his foes either for information or to take them down a notch

**Quote**** or ****catchphrase: (Optional)** A saying that your character does once in awhile. Sasuke insulting people in his native language. Teme, dobe, baka

**Theme Song: (Optional) **A song that describes your character

**Back story: **Way too long to even write about Sasuke. Just give me details of what your character was or is or how he got this way Etc.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is about it, when you finish the template just PM me and I'll take a look at it and maybe your character will be on Sasuke's team but no promises<strong>

**Now then if you please leave a review, comment or the PM, I'll see you all later. Have a great day**


	7. Chapter 7

**Like I said before, my inspiration is going down slightly which is why it took longer than usual to update this, so expect more of a delay for next chapter. I have nothing else to say so I'll just get on with it**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, lets begin**

* * *

><p>Sasuke was now walking towards Signal as this was the first day of his third year here. Sasuke currently was now 15 and is soon to be an uncle in three months. As Sasuke was walking towards Signal he felt two people walking up to him. The first was of course his supposed blonde rival Yang but the second one he didn't know<p>

"What do you want Yang" Sasuke asked not even turning to look at her

"Jeez we haven't seen each other since our second year graduation and you're still a grouch" Yang joked as Sasuke turned to give her a blank uncaring look at her happy grin

"Cant you go one day without being so god damn cheerful" Sasuke asked dryly

"Nope" Yang said popping the p "But let me introduce you to someone" Yang said pulling someone from behind "Meet my little sister Ruby Rose" Yang exclaimed happily as she moved to the side to reveal a young girl of the age of 13

The girl had blackish red hair with piercing silver eyes, pale skin. She wore gothic black and red outfit, black combat boots and a red hooded cape "Uh, hello" Ruby said meekly as Sasuke just stared at her

". . . . How is she related to you?" Sasuke asked as they didn't look anything like siblings

"Different mother" Yang replied quickly as Sasuke nodded

"Well I'm going to class now. Pleasure to meet you Ruby, hope you aren't like Yang" Sasuke said with a slight grin as he dodged a rock Yang picked up and threw at him

The day went about peacefully, just an introduction to their third year classes and what to expect for the year. Sasuke felt like he had better things to do during the entire day as they were finally let out class. Sasuke let out a yawn from boredom as he felt once more, two people walking up behind him

"What now Yang" Sasuke asked dryly as he turned to look at Yang and her sheepish sister

"How did he do that" Ruby asked softly to her sister who shrugged

"Who knows, no one is able to walk up on Sasuke here" Yang said wrapping her arm around his neck as Sasuke sent her an irritated glare which she promptly ignored

"Again I'll ask, what do you want" Sasuke asked dryly as he pulled Yang's arm off him

"Well seeing as you said no to all the times I asked if you wanted to hang I decided to try once more" Yang said with a happy smile as Sasuke face palm at her dedication to try and hang out with him "So how about you join me and Ruby for lunch, there is that new cafe down the block that I heard is good" Yang said as Sasuke just stared at her before letting out a 'Tsk'

"Three years and you're still pestering me to hang out with you. . . . . . . . . . Fine, if it means you'll finally get off my back about hanging out with you then lets go" Sasuke said reluctantly after a moments silence. Yang's face lit up when Sasuke agreed while Ruby looked uncertain about the moment "That is if you're okay with paying" Sasuke asked as Yang nodded as she pulled Sasuke and her sister into her arms

"Alright, let's head out" Yang said dramatically as Sasuke sighed loudly while Ruby laughed weakly at her sisters strange antics as she started dragging them towards the cafe she spoke of

As soon as they got their they took their seats under a random umbrella stand as they waited for the waitress to take their orders. The silence was uncomfortable for Ruby as she just stared back and forth between Yang who looked happy with a large grin to Sasuke who had a blank expression on his face while his arms were crossed

"Uh~. . . So nice day is it not" Ruby said trying to make a conversation only for Yang to snicker while Sasuke shaking his head at her "So it's going to be one of those days. Right" Ruby said tiredly as Yang patted her shoulder as the waitress came over

"Uh h-hello, may I take your order" The girl wearing a waitress outfit stuttered as the three of them noticed the girl was a faunus with large fluffy silver wolf ears

"Rice balls with bonita filling and green tea, that's it" Sasuke said as the other two looked at how fast Sasuke ordered and gave him odd looks. Sasuke noticed them and gave them a raised brow "What?" Sasuke asked irritated from their gaze as Yang shook her head as she began ordering

"I'll have the double-decker cheeseburger, hold the pickles and a large Everyone likes Grape soda" Yang said with a smile

"I'll have the normal cheeseburger and the same for the drink, oh and plate of chocolate chip cookies" Ruby said as Yang snickered when he sister ordered cookies as the waitress nodded as she finished writing down their orders as she left to deal with other customers

". . . . . You going to ask or are you just going to stare at me" Sasuke asked dryly after the waitress left as he notice the stare he was getting from Yang

"Why are you so cold to everyone, I mean look at that poor girl" Yang said pointing to the waitress who was getting glares from nearly everyone in the cafe "Can't you just pretend to be nice to make the poor thing at ease" Yang said sympathetically towards the mistreated faunus

"It is because the second I try anything the girl will be more harassed then she is now for people thinking that she doesn't deserve be considered an equal" Sasuke said bitterly as he knew that he can't just do something or the poor girl will be harassed more so than usual

"I know but" Yang said hesitantly as she looked to the side to see the poor girl standing at one table while the customer was chewing her out "I just hate how the faunus are treated like second hand citizens" Yang said as she clenched her fist as Ruby put her hand on her sister's shoulder as she gave her a reassuring smile

"Don't worry Yang, one day their get their equality" Ruby said with a soft smile as Yang calmed down and nodded

"Well at least your little sister is smarter than you, that's both a good and bad thing for you. Good because she's growing up better than you and bad because you're not as smart as her" Sasuke joked dryly as Yang gave him a half-hearted glare while Ruby laughed nervously. The waitress soon brought their food and drinks as they ate in silence

"Is that good" Ruby asked watching Sasuke eat his rice balls in peace

"Yes, and it's way healthier than that heart attack on a bun you two are eating" Sasuke said dryly as he took another bite of one of his rice balls

"They may be bad for you but damn are they tasty" Yang said taking a large bite out of her burger as Sasuke rolled his eyes with a scoff

After the group finished their food they sat in silence as they drank their respective drinks and Ruby munching on a cookie "Will that be everything" The waitress asked walking up to them

Sasuke put down his green tea to look at her "No that will be all" Sasuke as he gestured for the bill which she gave to him

"I thought you said we had to pay for it" Yang mused with a grin

"What kind of person would I be if I let you pay" Sasuke asked nonchalantly "Besides do you even have money on you" Sasuke added dryly as Yang looked away while whistling a tune "I thought so" Sasuke concluded as he pulled out his wallet and handed her the money "Keep the change" Sasuke said calmly as he took another sip green tea

"B-But this is too much, I can't possible accept this much" The waitress said slightly stunned with the copious amount he given her

"Hn, then consider it a bonus for having to deal with the degenerates you have to work for" Sasuke said calmly as the waitress looked stunned before a large smile appeared on her face

"Thank you" The girl said quietly with a bow before walking away to put the money for the food and drinks away.

Sasuke once again noticed the stares and smiles from the two girls across from him "What?" Sasuke slightly demanded

"Softie~" Yang teased as Sasuke scoffed and looked away from her teasing

"That was a nice thing for you to do Sasuke" Ruby added with a smile as Sasuke looked at her

"I didn't really needed the money, so I figured she do something with it better than I would" Sasuke said ignoring their smiles once more

"Where did you get this money, did you steal it!" A voice shouted out as they turned to see the probable owner of this cafe shouting at the poor girl that Sasuke gave his money to

"No, I didn't steal it I swear" the girl cried out, scared of the man in front of her with tears in her eyes

"You damn liar" The man shouted as he slapped the girl across her face as she fell down with sobs

"That bastard, I'm going to-" Yang said before noticing Sasuke was gone from his seat. Yang turned to see Sasuke walking up the shouting man with his hands in his pockets while his eyes screamed bloody murder

"Excuse me" Sasuke said politely while holding back his anger

"Ah yes sorry you had to see that young man but these _animal_s won't learn otherwise" The man said glaring at the poor girl

"I was the one who gave the girl the money" Sasuke said as the man looked furious

"Why would you waste your money on such a waste of li-" The man didn't get to finish as Sasuke gave the man a strong left hook sending him back flying

Sasuke pulled out his wallet and handed the girl all the money he had "I suggest finding a new job because" Sasuke said cracking his knuckles "This place won't be standing when I'm finished" Sasuke said darkly as he walked up to the man that was getting back up

"Y-You, I'll have you arrested for this!" The man shouted before Sasuke kicked him in the face

"Shut up you waste of space" Sasuke said dryly before noticing several people in the cafe that were messing with the waitress were coming at him

"You damn faunus lover! We'll show you what you get!" The man in front said as he charged at Sasuke who stood there with an uncaring look on his face.

Before the man even got close to Sasuke, Yang ran towards them and jumped off a table as she dropped down onto the man with a hay-maker sending him into the ground with a thud

"This is why I like hanging around you Sasuke, you know how to take a woman out on a good time" Yang joked as she got into her boxing position as Sasuke shook his head at what Yang said

"Says the woman who started going to bars recently to start bar fights for fun" Sasuke said ducking a punch as he sent three jabs into the man sending him back

"What can I say" Yang said side stepping as she punched the man in the face several time before he fell down "I just like the thrill of a good fight" Yang said with a toothy grin as Sasuke scoffed at her as the two began beating up all the people who were against them

". . . . . . I have weird friends and family" Ruby said with a sigh as she was still sitting at their table while munching on her cookies as she watched the two of them fight together

* * *

><p>A week has past since Ruby started hanging around Sasuke because of Yang being there with him. Sasuke was sort of thankful that Ruby was there because Yang actually held back some of her horrid jokes so she won't corrupt her sister when she is around<p>

Sasuke at the moment was in his history class listening to his teacher explain the events that brought the four kingdoms into a war with each other. Before the teacher could get more in depth with the story his Scroll chimed as he excused himself to check the message

When he came back he was carrying a box "Would one of you please carry this box of materials to professor Rose's classroom" The teacher asked as he looked at Sasuke "How about you Mr. Uchiha, would you like to deliver this to his classroom" The teacher asked as Sasuke 'hn' before standing up and walking over to the teacher

The teacher thank him as he gave the box to Sasuke as he walked out of class and towards Qrow's classroom. Sasuke was walking down the halls towards the classroom as he shook the box a bit to hear clanging of metal and shrugged as he made it to the entrance of the class. Sasuke opened the door and walked in as everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at him

Sasuke looked around and saw everyone was making their weapons today "Ah, Sasuke over here!" Qrow shouted from his spot next to Ruby as they were making something together. Sasuke walked over and placed the box with what he guess was materials on the table next to a blocky looking sniper rifle "Thank you for bringing this Sasuke, who the thunk that there was only one of these in school. Probably because learning to wield this is incredibly difficult" Qrow stated as Sasuke was intrigued by what he said

Sasuke watched as Qrow grabbed the rifle and pushed the button as the entire thing collapsed and extended into what Sasuke could describe as a half finished scythe as it was missing the blade part of the scythe

"You're making a scythe and a rifle in one" Sasuke deadpanned at the complexity that Ruby and her uncle were making

"Yep, isn't it amazing" Ruby said with stars in her eyes while Sasuke gave her another deadpan look

". . . . Too flashy for my taste" Sasuke said dryly as Ruby said to choke a bit when he said that. Sasuke ignored her as he watched Qrow finished putting the blade on the scythe before folding the scythe up and unfolding it to show that it worked

"And that's that, all we need to do is tweak the chamber for the bullets and you're all set" Qrow said happily as she handed the giant scythe to the little girl

"Thank you uncle, I'll make you proud" Ruby said determinedly as Qrow chuckled at her attitude before noticing Sasuke was still here

"Is something the matter Sasuke?" Qrow asked as Sasuke ignored him

"May I see that" Sasuke asked with his hand outstretched

"E-Eh, sure" Ruby said a bit taken back but handed her scythe to Sasuke who twirled the unfolded scythe in his hand before grabbing it in both hand and swung the scythe as a blast of wind blew away discarded papers from many students desk "Wow that was amazing!" Ruby exclaimed at Sasuke's strength from that strong swing of his while ignoring the fact all the students were grumbling angrily at him for throwing everything on the ground

"It's slightly uneven" Sasuke stated

"Eh?"

"The blade is to thin and light while the mechanical staff that is holding it is to heavy making it unbalanced. Don't take this wrong it's supposed to be unbalanced but in the other way around with the blade being heavy while the staff is light" Sasuke explained as he jerked his hand with the Scythe as he frowned at the weight as a person could do well with it as it is but could be outmaneuvered if the weapon was parried throwing the wielder off and possibly give the opponent the small window to attack the wielder

Sasuke began dismantling the blade of the scythe much to the uncle and niece's dismay. They watched as Sasuke took a piece of metal with the right size of the scythe before cutting into it. They watched as Sasuke hammered and tempered the blade before dipping it into a bat of oil. He then made the blade into two segmented parts as he put mechanical hinges into each piece so that way it could fold up easily into each other

"There, I'm done" Sasuke said with a huff as he finished putting the scythe back together. The scythe edge was much more sharper than it was before and had more jagged edges then before **(Just imagine Crescent Rose but with a single curved edged with a single jagged edge where the seam where it splits that allows it to fold into itself instead of the original where it was separate blades put together before it folded into a bunch)**

"Wow, that looks like it can cut through anything" Ruby squealed in delight at the sight of her new improved scythe. Sasuke just let out a 'hn' as he spun the scythe around professionally before impaling the scythe into the ground horizontally

"It's all yours" Sasuke said walking away as the bell for students to go home rang "I did my good deed for the year, be sure to tell my professor that I was helping your class" Sasuke said uncaringly if he got in trouble or not

"Thank you!" Ruby shouted towards Sasuke who just waved her off as he left the classroom

"The boy can cold like the dark side of the moon yet he can be passionate like the bright shining sun when he wants to be" Qrow said with a grin as he shook his head as the uncle and niece clean up their workstation together.

* * *

><p><strong>~Few months later~<strong>

Sasuke was walking down the halls of the hospital with his parents as they were about to meet his new niece. Sasuke would take this in stride of being an uncle but the fact he seen military all around was making him on edge

The family came up to the door Itachi and Glynda were at and opened it. They walked in to see Glynda sleeping in her bedpost While Itachi was sitting in the seat next to her bed while holding a pink bundle in his arms.

Itachi looked up and saw them before he smiled "I'm guess you're here to see the newest addition to the family" Itachi said as she stood up and walked over to them

"Let me see my granddaughter" Mikoto squealed quietly not to wake up Glynda. Itachi softly chuckled as he handed the bundle to her as she and her husband looked at the small baby "She's so cute" Mikoto said as the baby stirred and started waking up with a cute yawn "Aw~ She's waking up. What's her name?" Mikoto asked as she handed the baby to Fugaku

"Her name is Tsukihime, or Tsuki if you prefer" Itachi said as Fugaku started making funny faces as Tsuki laughed at the faces

"She's adorable" Fugaku said with pride for his son to have such a beautiful child before handing her to Sasuke who felt awkward as this was his first time holding a child in his arms

Sasuke looked down at Tsuki who looked up at Sasuke with her big green eyes as she smiled and giggled at him "Aw~ She likes you Sasuke" Mikoto said as she took out a camera and took a picture of this moment

They all turned back to the bed as Glynda stirred awake as she propped herself up in a sitting position as she stretched a bit "What time is it" Glynda asked tiredly before noticing the entire Uchiha family was in her room "Oh, hello everyone I'm guessing you're familiarizing yourself with the new addition to family" Glynda said with a soft smile as Sasuke walked over to her and gave her Tsuki "Good morning my little princess" Glynda said softly as she planted a soft kiss on Tsuki's forehead

"Can I ask you something" Sasuke said looking at Itachi

"Yes what is little brother?" Itachi asked

"What is with the military being here?" Sasuke questioned as Itachi looked confused

"Military? Why would the military be he-" before Itachi finished the door opened to reveal Ozpin and closely behind him were three other people. Two were soldiers in standard armor and the third was general James Ironwood

"Well if it isn't the new mother, how are you Glynda" Ironwood said politely while Glynda scowled at the man

"Not that I mind the intrusion general but what are you doing here?" Glynda questioned coldly while both Itachi and Sasuke subtly held a kunai in the palm of their hands that was hidden in their sleeves

"Is it wrong to come see the child of an old acquaintance" Ironwood asked as Glynda simply glared at the man harshly "Fine I was actually meeting Ozpin when I heard you had a child and wanted to see the kid" Ironwood said with a huff as he crossed his arms

"And the soldiers?" Glynda demanded as she stared at the two armed guards

"I'm a general, do you expect me to go anywhere without any of my soldiers in case something happens" Ironwood stated as Sasuke looked harshly at the two soldiers who seem to fidget slightly from Sasuke's cold gaze

"Hello Mrs. and Mr. Uchiha, it's a pleasure to see you again" Ozpin said trying to calm down the situation

"Ah, hello professor how are you" Fugaku said shaking the grey haired man's hand

"Doing just fine, I see Sasuke is going up to be a fine man. Is he training to be a hunter as well" Ozpin asked while Itachi knew what he was trying to do as he probably already knew Sasuke was training already

"Yes he is, we're proud that our two sons are following their goals splendidly" Mikoto said as Ozpin nodded

"If you like we could talk about Sasuke's tuition, it's never to early too start you know" Ozpin asked with a smile as Mikoto thought about it

"Hm~ Sure, we have time to talk about it" Mikoto said as a gleam in her eyes shows that she was going to haggle the crap out of Ozpin

"I-I see" Ozpin said slightly unnerved by the look she was giving him "Why don't we head out of here to talk about the tuition while Ironwood talks to Itachi about some business involving his roll in the academy" Ozpin said guiding the two parents out while looking at Sasuke to tell him to come along but noticed the cold gaze he was getting from the two siblings that stated 'He's/I'm staying'

Ozpin nodded as he walked out the room with the parents leaving Ironwood, his guards, Sasuke, Itachi and Glynda holding her child by themselves. After hearing their footsteps disappear in the distance Ironwood turned to them with a serious look "I know for a fact you didn't believe anything Ozpin or I said is that correct" Ironwood asked

"Sasuke here is a better liar than you" Itachi said jerking his thumb at Sasuke who just simply let out a 'hn'

"I see. . What I wanted to talk to you about is your child" Ironwood said seriously as the siblings narrowed their eyes at him while Glynda looked concerned

"And what exactly is it that you need to talk about my child" Glynda asked warily

"You see we got some blood from your child to put into the records and while the doctors were doing that, they found something, something we never seen before" Ironwood explained as Sasuke gave Itachi a pointed look as Itachi looked away from his eyes as the two know what this is about

"And what exactly is this, something" Glynda asked as she subconsciously held the bundle in her arms tighter

"It's like aura but stronger, less refined but more powerful than anything we ever seen. We took sample of blood and used it to test the synchronicity with Dust and you know what happen. The results from the experiment were quadruple of those using normal aura means to use dust" Ironwood explained with glee that made the two siblings have to hold back or they would treat this man as if he was Orochimaru himself

"You want to take her so you could examine these capabilities to the fullest don't you" Itachi said with clenched teeth as his Sharingan wanted to flare to life to Amaterasu this bastard

"Of course, think of the possibilities that could come from this. A better chance for a more peaceful future, no more need for wars, no more Grimm-"

"A chance for you to hold the possibility of the greatest weapon before any of the other kingdoms can" Itachi nearly shouted at the man in rage as he cut into his annoying speech which made Ironwood scowl at him

"You're not getting my child, I won't let you have her" Glynda hissed at him as she held her child protectively

"Don't you understand what I'm doing, I'm trying to help better your child to use its gifts to the fullest, to help better mankind in achieving peace and-" Ironwood stopped when he felt something lay against his throat. He looked to see Itachi holding a kunai to his throat

"Shut the hell up, you pitiful greedy old man" Itachi hissed out at him

"I would have you court martialed for this" Ironwood said in a low voice at Itachi before realizing something, where are his guards. Ironwood turned only to see his men unconscious with Sasuke hovering over their bodies with a glare directed exactly at him

"I suggest you leave and never bother us again or we **WILL** do something that will end very badly, understand" Itachi hissed as he pulled his kunai away from his throat as Ironwood began walking away from them

"You made a terrible mistake today Uchiha, this power could kill the girl and-"

"Blah blah blah, why do the supposed bad guys like to talk so damn much" Sasuke said dryly as he picked up the soldiers and tossed them out the room into other soldiers that were waiting for the general outside

"Probably because they like the sound of their own voice" Itachi joked as Ironwood was steamed at their attitude while Itachi gave him a calm look "Look here general, I'll say this again in a way you'll understand. You come near my child and I'll kill you. Is that understandable" Itachi said in a cold spine chilling voice as his Sharingan tempted to flare as he was about to consider using it to send the bastard into **Izanami** to teach the bastard a lesson

"You may be the greatest huntsman in the world but you're still one man, remember that" Ironwood said as he walked out the door as Sasuke slammed it behind him

"What an ass" Sasuke said dryly as he calmed himself down before looking back at his brother and his wife "I suggest never inviting him over during Tsuki's birthday" Sasuke mused as Itachi shook his head at Sasuke's attempt to calm down the situation

"Itachi I'm worried" Glynda said rocking Tsuki back and forth who apparently fell asleep during the confrontation

"Everything is going to be alright, I'll make sure he never gets near her okay" Itachi said trying to reassure his wife

"But what he said is worrying me, what if this. . Thing she has could hurt her" Glynda said deeply worried as she was on the verge of tears

"Nothing is wrong because you know why" Itachi asked as Glynda up at him

"Why?" Glynda questioned as Itachi opened and closed his mouth

". . . Sasuke help me out here" Itachi asked as he turned to see his brother wasn't even in the room anymore as a piece of paper floated where he was standing towards. Itachi plucked the paper out of the air and read it out loud "Itachi, keep me out of this problem of yours. You caused it when you didn't listen to me about keeping it in your pants. Also I suggest telling her seeing as she has the right know about that 'Gift' Tsuki has. Love, Sasuke" Itachi read out plainly with his brow twitching with annoyance at the fact his brother ran off on him. For some reason this felt justified, probably from all the times he had to run of on him, Itachi mused

"Gift, how does he know this is a gift and why do you know Itachi" Glynda demanded of her husband who let out a tired sigh as he stared up at the ceiling

"I guess I'll tell you what this 'gift' truly is, and don't worry Tsuki will grow up just fine. Heck she probably will grow up a spectacular huntress like yourself" Itachi mused with a smile as he closed his eyes and lowered his head

"But what is this that she has" Glynda asked truly curious to what this gift her daughter has

Itachi with his eyes still closed looked at his wife as he opened his eyes to show her the blood red eyes of the Sharingan with three tomoes around his pupils. Glynda gasped when she saw his eyes as this was the first time she ever seen him with those eyes before "The gift she has is called chakra, just like aura it helps people fight and survive but chakra is more of a hands on approach than aura as it is mostly offensive then aura's defensive nature in protecting us" Itachi began explaining as Glynda calmed herself down and nodded as she wanted to know this "This chakra we have, me my brother and now Tsuki will take time to reign in and master. But don't worry chakra is quite easy to control, even a seven year old could do it" Itachi mused as Glynda looked at him with uncertainty

"What do you mean?" Glynda asked

"Well a child could learn how to use this ability quite easily by some training methods which revolves meditation, if they have the patience of course" Itachi stated as Glynda nodded "Now you're probably wondering about my eyes, these are called Sharingan. While using them they let me see the world slightly faster than a normal eye should perceive and let me act accordingly" Itachi said half lying about his eyes as the tomoe in his eyes spun around his pupil slightly before his eyes turned back to its original onyx eyes "I don't know if Tsuki will have it but if she does I will tell her never to use it unless it's an emergency" Itachi stated as Glynda looked concerned about that "It's just so she won't become exhausted and fall unconscious because this ability saps your chakra after continuous use" Itachi said as Glynda nodded as she contemplated about what she just heard while looking down at her child "Are you okay" Itachi asked sincerely

"It's just. . . A lot to take in, you and your brother have this great power that no one in the world ever knew about" Glynda mused with a soft chuckle "Not to mention my own child has this as well, makes me wonder if she would be happy in the future" Glynda asked softly as she planted a kiss on Tsuki's head

"Of course she will" Itachi said softly as he put his arm around Glynda's shoulder "We will raise her right so she can be happy with whatever she wants to be in the future" Itachi said as he leaned his head against Glynda's "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, it's just that I didn't want to scare you with the concept that I literally have power that people would fight over for" Itachi said

"It's alright, you had your doubts and you could've not told me anything if you didn't want to" Glynda said softly as Itachi rubbed her shoulder as he kissed her forehead softly before caressing his daughters sleeping face as the two stayed like that for awhile

". . . .Do you want anything, you must be hungry now" Itachi asked after a moment of silence

"Do you mind" Glynda asked as Itachi kissed her

"I don't, I'll be back in a little bit with your food" Itachi said as he slowly pulled himself away from her and walked out the room. As he closed the door he smiled "You know it was rude of you to leave like that you know" Itachi deadpanned as he turned to see Sasuke leaning against the wall next to the door

"Yes but if I didn't who knows who would've listen to your conversation" Sasuke retorted as Itachi nodded with gratitude before he started walking away "You know this will be difficult in the oncoming years, right?" Sasuke asked as Itachi stopped

"Yes I know, but that doesn't mean I'll just sit back and let them do what they damn want if my child is involved" Itachi said determinedly as Sasuke stared at him for a moment before smiling at his brother

"Just making sure you know what your dragging me into brother because I want to know what is about to happen before I dive deep into this dilemma" Sasuke said calmly as Itachi smiled at his brother knowing he has his back if he ever needs his help

"I just hope I don't have too drag you into this though" Itachi mumbled sadly to himself before walking off towards the cafeteria to get his wife something to eat while Sasuke kept watched for him as this child means more to them than they know, this child is a symbol that they can live a normal life and they will protect the child with their life if they have to

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you hated it just keep it to yourself.<strong>

**I am still accepting OC's until I get to the first chapter where Sasuke heads to Beacon which from what I'm writing is going to be in three or so chapters which will take about two weeks or so, so those making an OC should send in their application before then.**

**That's it for today, please leave a comment, review, PM, and I'll see you all later. Have a great day**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guess who's back. Like I said in the previous chapter my inspiration is actually fading and I'm now run dry, that doesn't mean I won't continue it just means it will be awhile after each update. **

**Also the fact I'll be gone from this story for awhile, the reason is that I've been spending so much time on this story that I've been neglecting my other stories so until I update each story at least once, I'll be back in. . . Hold on a minute _*Counts stories, what to do, and scheduling*_ . . . .I'll be back sometime in the middle or late November to continue this story. I hope you can wait that long**

**Also I feel bad about this chapter because truthfully in my eyes it feels kinda like filler. I apologize if you hate that but it's still a good read so enjoy yourselves and if you hate it just keep it to yourself. Now before we begin**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, lets begin**

* * *

><p>"We're going on a vacation!" Mikoto exclaimed happily as she walked into the living room where her husband and son were at<p>

". . . . .Huh?" Both Sasuke and Fugaku said with a tilt of their heads

"You know those lotteries that are one in a million, well I won!" Mikoto exclaimed happily as she jumped up and down

"That's great" Fugaku said getting up to hug his wife

"Yep, the three of us will have a great time at that Onsen resort **(Hot Spring)**, especially since Sasuke is on break now" Mikoto exclaimed happily as she didn't notice her husband froze and cracked a bit when she told him they were bringing Sasuke along

"I-I see, we'll have the greatest time together" Fugaku said with fake enthusiasm

"I know, I'm going to go pack. Ooh~ I can't wait" Mikoto squealed happily as she rushed to pack while Sasuke walked over to the man who was staring off in the distance

". . . . You were hoping this would be your honeymoon, didn't you" Sasuke said more as a statement than a question

"Yes" Fugaku said dropping his head down with a tired sigh as Sasuke pitifully pat his back

"Don't worry, I'll stay the hell away from you two during the entire trip" Sasuke said as Fugaku shot his head up at him with a smile

"Thank you" Fugaku said pulling his son into a hug who found this situation completely awkward. Sure he was hugged by his mother but that's normal, but now he's being hugged by his father who never really hugged him in his past life is really getting to him "Is this awkward for you as it is for me" Fugaku deadpanned as Sasuke nodded "Thought so" Fugaku said as he let go of his son "Now let's go pack" Fugaku said as the two of them nodded

* * *

><p>The three of them left their home with the supervision of Itachi and Glynda who were okay with staying behind with three week old Tsuki. The ride towards the northern part of Atlas was quite peaceful as they exited the passenger airship and took a taxi towards the onsen resort.<p>

As the cab pulled up towards the onsen Sasuke had a sense of nostalgia when he saw the distinct style of this building that reminded him of his old world very much. He and his family got out of the cab and made their way towards the entrance where he saw a woman standing up front. The woman had delicate make up that enhanced her magenta pink eyes, her hair pulled in a exotic bun with three needles holding it in place while wearing a dark green yukata with lighter green and pink flowers circling around body and wooden sandals** (If I get anything wrong, blame Google translate)**

"_Konnichiwa, sore wa anata o mitasu tame ni yorokobidesu_/**Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you**" The woman said in a language that confused Fugaku and Mikoto but Sasuke nearly had to force himself not to smile at the familiar language

"_Watashitachi o motsu tame ni arigatogaimashita_/**Thank you for having us**" Sasuke responded in the same language with a bow that surprised the woman

"Oh~, I didn't expect someone to know this language, and for that someone to be so young as well is most impressive" The woman said respectfully as Sasuke just 'hn' as he gestured to his parents who seem lost at what's happening "Ah right, I apologize. Welcome to the Lie family resort, we hope you have a wonderful time. I am Lie Jade, I will be your hostess for the duration of your visit" Jade explained with a bow as she then escorted them inside the building

Sasuke walked in as she saw that they needed to remove their shoes and hid a smile as this was like his old world. He took off his shinobi sandals that he always wear and walked on the wooden floor. After waiting for his family to do the same Jade led them to where they would be staying. Thankfully the room they were staying was quite large as it had two bedrooms behind two sliding doors with a small living area that they were standing in

"If you need anything just ask one of the employees, myself or even my son if you see him" Jade said as she bowed before leaving the room

"This is so nice" Mikoto said as she walked over to the large sliding door and opened it to show a large garden outside a patio "Wow" Mikoto said amazement at such a beautiful garden and small waterfall

Sasuke rolled his eyes with mirth at his parents awe at something like this and decided to give them some peace "I'll be going to the onsen now, I'll see you two later" Sasuke stated as he was already dressed in a guest yukata and walked out the room with the materials that were given to them to use at the hot spring

Sasuke left the room and down the hall towards the onsen where he saw three doors for, women, men, and mixed. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched when he saw the mixed as he completely ignored that perverts paradise as he went into the men's section

Sasuke walked in and saw the open air hot spring that actually looked naturally formed. Sasuke got up to the edge of the hot spring and got as he sighed in relief from the relaxing effects of the hot water. Sasuke opened his eyes as he watched the mist from the hot spring dance across the surface of the hot spring before noticing a figure on the other side and saw he wasn't alone. The mist move to show the figure more clearly to see a young man around his age with black hair with a single pink highlight on his head. Sasuke stared at the pink highlight thinking why any sensible man would put pink in their hair unless it's natural

"Let me guess, it's the pink isn't it" The man said as he opened his eyes to show vibrant magenta pink eyes

"A bit yes" Sasuke replied calmly

"My friend made me dye it" The man said with a sigh

". . . . .Girl" Sasuke asked

"Girl" The man responded as Sasuke nodded. The two remained on their side of the hot spring

". . . . . Lie Ren" The man named Ren said after a moment of silence

"Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke responded as Ren raised a brow at him when he said his names with honorifics

"A pleasure Sasuke" Ren said as Sasuke simply nodded

.

.

.

"This is awkward" Ren said after a moment of silence

"Agreed" Sasuke said as the two put on their yukatas and got out of the hot spring

"So I'm guessing you came here with your family" Ren asked politely with his arms in his sleeves as the two walked out of the hot springs together and down a random hall

"Yes my mother apparently won a vacation to your resort" Sasuke said as he remembered the owner's last name was Lie as well

"Huh, didn't think someone would take the time to actually fill out that application to win" Ren said calmly with a shrug as Sasuke just 'hn'

The two continued to walk down the hall in silence as Sasuke noticed he didn't hear Ren's footsteps ". . . . You can't hear it either can you" Sasuke said more as a statement because Ren chuckled as acknowledgement

"Indeed I can't. Tell me, are you well acquainted to hand to hand combat" Ren asked as Sasuke began to grin

"Of course, you" Sasuke said as this trip may not be boring after all

"Of course, I've been meaning to test my training in hand to hand but the only other person that could take a hit is that friend of mine but she is more of a heavy hitter whos style is more destructive than refined" Ren explained as Sasuke nodded

"I have the same problem back home, it's good practice against people who can cause damage but I rather fight against those with actual fighting technique than brute force" Sasuke said thinking about Yang constantly destroying everything in his path to get him during their traing

"I see, how about a match, to see who's skill in hand to hand is better" Ren asked as Sasuke started grinning himself

"Deal" Sasuke said as Ren nodded

"Behind the onsen is a small plateau where the top of it is flat enough to fight on, if you climb it you'll find a training area. We'll meet there after lunch, until then" Ren said with a slight bow before turning towards a different hallway

"_Sonogo mā,-go de anata o sanshō shite kudasai_/**Well then, see you later**" Sasuke said as he walked down the hall towards lunch area as Ren stopped to stare at Sasuke

". . . Interesting" Ren said quietly before continuing down the hall

* * *

><p>After lunch Sasuke went to his room and put on his regular clothing of a high collared black short sleeved shirt with his symbol on his back, black pants with a red line running up both sides of his legs, and black shinobi sandals<p>

Sasuke walked out to the back of the onsen and saw the short plateau. Sasuke calmly walked over to the edge of the plateau and began scaling the rocky side of it by running up the side of it. Sasuke pulled himself over and saw Ren wearing what he guess was his usual outfit while meditating. He wore a collared dark green diagonal buttoned tail coat with black and gold trimming with pink cuffs. He also wore a light tan pants, and black tai chi shoes

"You do realize that there was a stairway on the side right?" Ren said as he pointed towards the left where Sasuke saw a stairway down and shrugged. Ren leaned back in his mediation position before kicking himself upright as he walked over to Sasuke "You don't know how much I need to thank you for fighting me. I really need to test my skill on those with actual hand to hand capabilities if I ever want to be a hunter" Ren said as Sasuke blinked

"You're becoming a hunter as well huh" Sasuke said with a slight smirk "This is going to be interesting" Sasuke said as he got into a standard Taijutsu stance of one arm behind his back while the other was straight out to the opponent as his body

Ren got into his own stance with him standing sideways with both hands leveled with his head as one hand was next to his head while the other was outstretched "No aura, no semblance, just skill and speed" Ren announced as Sasuke nodded

The two stood in their position as they waited for a signal from one another to move. They waited until they heard the tree branches rustle as a flock of birds flew into the air as the two charged at each other. Ren slid to a stop as he shot a jab at Sasuke who ducked as he did a 180 degree high kick which Ren step back from. Sasuke quickly followed by a sweeping kick which Ren dodged but didn't follow Sasuke's movements as Sasuke used the momentum of the kick to keep going as he continued with a hihg spin kick that Ren barely had time to block

Ren flew back but landed on his feet as he ducked a kick from Sasuke and rebutted with an elbow strike that Sasuke grabbed in his hand only for Ren to use him as leverage to pull himself up and kick him in the face. Ren jumped back several times, panting slightly as he put up his stance once more while looking at Sasuke. Sasuke who's head was tilted to the side from the kick slowly put himself straight with a smile "Alright, this getting fun" Sasuke said as he spit some blood onto the ground

Ren put a small smile on his face as he had to admit, fighting someone with actual skill and technique is quite fun, not like Nora's constant shoot, smash routine. Ren bounced on the balls of his feet before rushing Sasuke who sent a straight at him as he pushed out of the way with a quick smack of his hand as he sent a punch of his own at Sasuke. Sasuke moved his fist out of the way as he grabbed his arm to hold him still as he kicked Ren's side before pulling on his arm to knee his gut

Ren flinched before bringing his head down onto Sasuke's causing the onyx eyed man to stagger back from the unexpected attack. Ren quickly jumped up and tried to spin kick Sasuke but only for Sasuke to block with his forearm and then grab his leg. Sasuke spun around as he threw Ren to the ground who rolled around the ground for a bit before he pushed himself back up

The two stared at each other as neither made a move ". . . . You're holding back aren't you" Ren guessed as Sasuke relaxed a bit

"Yep, been holding back my strength. I noticed you may not be that strong but I kept sensing your aura flare but you held it down, I'm guessing you're quite proficient fighting without aura enhancement" Sasuke asked as Ren nodded "Alright then, how about this" Sasuke stomping his foot into the ground as it caused some cracks "No holding back anymore" Sasuke said above a whisper as he kicked himself forward with all his strength, nearly catching Ren off guard as he delivered roundhouse kick

Ren still slightly off guard quickly pulled up his forearm covered in his aura to block the attack as his eyes widen slightly from the immense pressure Sasuke's kick gave him, if he knew better that if he didn't use aura his arm would've been broken with that kick. Ren pushed his kick back and striked with an aura punch. Sasuke used both hands to catch the fist as he felt a shockwave go through his body

Sasuke quickly pushed Ren's fist back sending him slightly off balance as he punched Ren in the face who immediately covered his body in aura. Ren responded by punching Sasuke in the stomach who held his ground to punch Ren in the side of his ribs. Soon the the fight to prove skill came to a fight who can last who's blows longer as the two kept punching and kicking each other in a rapid progression that anyone walking by would see two figures moving around fast in a blur

The two kept hitting each other as bruises started appearing on their faces and exposed skin. It was until Sasuke eyes turned red from his Sharingan activating from the constant pain that it threw Ren off from surprise of Sasuke's eyes changing color. Sasuke struck the ground as he swung one strong swing right into Ren's face which seemed to sink into itself for second before Ren's body was sent flying into the ground with a heavy thump

Sasuke was panting as his face was covered in bruises as blood dripped from his face. Sasuke grabbed his broken nose that happened during the rapid bout and snapped it back in place "I have to admit" Sasuke said while walking over to a groaning Ren "That was actually fun" Sasuke said as Ren scoffed with a smile of his owned as he grabbed Sasuke's outstretched hand to pull him up

"It was nice to see how proficient I am against someone better in fighting" Ren said with a groaned as he snapped his own broken nose back in place

"Yea, that was nice" Sasuke said as he poked his sides "Think you cracked a few of my ribs" Sasuke said touching his now tender side

"Yeah, but you did the same as well" Ren said rubbing his sides before the two let out a quiet chuckle

"REEEEEEEN" A voice screamed out as the two looked to see who it was only for Sasuke to be grabbed by his shoulders and be tossed aside like a ragdoll "Ren are you okay, what happened!" A girl with a chirpy voice with orange hair while wearing a white outfit with pink highlights exclaimed towards the boy in question who just looked to the side to see Sasuke face first on the ground

"I'm fine Nora, I just had a little sparring match that turned violent. You okay Sasuke" Ren shouted towards Sasuke who pushed himself back upright in a swift motion

"Yea, not the first time I was tossed around like a ragdoll" Sasuke said as he remembered Yang once threw him through a window during a training accident. She still apologizes every time he brings up that incident. Sasuke walked back to the two as he put his hands in his pockets "I'm guessing this is your friend that you talked about" Sasuke guessed

"You talked about me" Nora said happily with a smile as Ren choked a bit when she said that

"Well, I mean, it just, I told him about my friend and that's it" Ren stuttered while Sasuke smothered his laughter at the magenta eyed boy

"Oh. . . Okay~" Nora said sing song like before turning to Sasuke "Nice to meet ya, I'm Nora Valkyrie. I'm Ren's best friend, we been together for soo~ long. Well not together together but together because that would be weird, because we're good friends that love each other very much, not love love but like friendship love" Nora said quickly without taking a breath as Sasuke just blinked for second before looking over to Ren who seemed stoic about this

"You learn to live with it" Ren said with a shrug

"So watcha fighting Ren for" Nora asked with underlining tone that she will hurt him if he doesn't answer

"I was sparring with him because he asked to test his skills against someone who is proficient in hand to hand" Sasuke told her

"Oh, why didn't you ask me" Nora said turning to Ren with out a pout "I could've helped you" Nora slightly whined as Ren sighed

"I wanted to have a fight that doesn't end up with me running from you when you start throwing boulders for fun" Ren said dryly as Nora thought about it for minute

"Oh. . . Okay~" Nora said happily either completely ignoring Ren's subtext about not wanting to be hit by boulders or brushing it off happily

_'She's like over-hyperactive female version of Naruto that doesn't know when to shut up. . . . . So basically a female version of Naruto'_ Sasuke thought wryly as Nora poked Ren's nose and went 'boop'

Sasuke shook his head at them before walking off "Leaving already?" Ren asked as Sasuke waved him off

"It's getting late, I'm sore, I'm tired, I'm going to sleep" Sasuke stated blandly as he just walked off the cliff ignoring the perfectly usable staircase

". . . Well this is going to be an interesting weekend" Ren said before falling face first on the ground from aura exhaustion

* * *

><p>"Ah~ when was the last time we ever relaxed like that" Mikoto said walking back from the hot spring with her husband<p>

"Not since our last honeymoon six years ago" Fugaku said with a faraway gaze

"You know it's weird, I feel like we're forgetting something?" Mikoto said putting her finger up to her lip

"Really? What did we forget?" Fugaku asked as they neared their room

"I don't know, I just feel like we're forgetting someone" Mikoto said as she opened the door to their room. When they entered the room they were introduced to the sight of their son tying bandages around his chest "Oh my god Sasuke!" Mikoto exclaimed as Sasuke stopped in the middle of bandaging himself up to look at his mother

"Ah, hello mother, father. Did you enjoy yourselves" Sasuke asked completely calm while they stared at the bloody bruises that weren't hidden from the bandages

"What happened" Mikoto nearly exclaimed as she rushed over to Sasuke as she grabbed his body to check over all the wounds

"I was just training with someone. Nothing to worry about" Sasuke said slightly uncomfortable at his mother's worry

"Nothing to worry about" Mikoto said repeating what her son said "You're covered in bruises, how am I not supposed to worry!" Mikoto exclaimed hysterically

"Mother the worst I could have is a few cracked ribs, nothing to-"

"Cracked ribs!" Mikoto shouted as Sasuke flinched from her outburst

"Mother please, my aura is already healing my ribs and they'll be fine in the morning but a little sore. There is nothing to worry about" Sasuke said trying to calm his mother who is about ready to hyperventilate "So just take a deep breath and relax, I'll be fine tomorrow" Sasuke said as Mikoto did as her son said to do and calmed herself. After a few moments as Mikoto's breath steadied her husband put his hand down on her shoulder

"You calmed down" Fugaku asked his wife

"Yea, I just keep forgetting Sasuke isn't my little boy anymore" Mikoto said softly as Sasuke's eyes soften when he looked at his mother. Before the two parents could react Sasuke pulled her into a hug "Sasuke" Mikoto said softly as she hugged her son back

"I'm sorry I made you worry mother, but remember no matter how much time passes I will always be your son" Sasuke said softly before pulling as his mother wiped away the tears that threatening to fall down "You alright" Sasuke asked after a moment of silence

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine now" Mikoto said with a little sniffle "Just that I'm happy that I have such a wonderful family" Mikoto said pulling Fugaku down so she could hug him and Sasuke "I love you both so much. It's a shame Itachi isn't here to share this moment with us" Mikoto said softly as Fugaku hugged back as Sasuke slowly hugged back as well

"I know, I love you too" Sasuke said softly as he was about to cry himself as these small moments in his new life gave him happiness to know he has the life that he could only dream for in his past life "Come on, we still have a few days to enjoy ourselves so lets stop moping on the floor already" Sasuke said jokingly as Mikoto nodded as she let go of the two of them

"You're right, tomorrow we're spending the day as a family" Mikoto said happily as Fugaku smiled while planting a kiss on her forehead

"Yeah, but first lets go to sleep and tomorrow we'll spend the day as a family" Fugaku said softly as his wife nodded as she got up and two went to their room before saying goodnight to Sasuke who chuckled. Sasuke took a moment to relax before he got up and went to his room to sleep.

The next few days were spent with the family spending time together by going down into the city where they found various activities they could do together. Some of which were very reluctant from Sasuke's perception but he did it just to be with his family. Though times when he wasn't with his family he was meditating with Ren while Nora talked endlessly about some dream that Ren corrects some parts ever so often

When it was time to head home the three of them were packed up and stood outside the hot springs with Jade, Ren, and Nora standing outside with them

"Thank you for the great hospitality these last few days" Mikoto said happily as Fugaku agreed

"I thank you for your generosity, I hope you come to visit again soon" Jade said with a bow along with Ren while Nora waved goodbye

"Remember Sasuke, you still owe me a fight" Nora said determinedly as Sasuke sighed as he remembered that she challenged him to a fight but told her when she becomes a hunter he'll fight her but now he just wants to relax while at the hot springs

"Yea, yea" Sasuke said waving her off while eliciting a chuckle from the others "Oi Ren, next time we meet try and at least be able to stand after a beating" Sasuke joked as he learned that after he left Ren fainted and Nora had to carry him down to his room to patch him up

"Hey" Ren shouted embarrassed

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to make him carry a bunch of stuff to get him stronger" Nora added happily much to Ren's displeasure

Sasuke shook his head at them before turning around waving goodbye "_Ja Ne_/**See you later**" Sasuke said as Ren cracked a smile as he waved goodbye

"It seems you made good friends while you were here Sasuke" Fugaku said as they got into the cab that was waiting for them

"Hn, guess so" Sasuke said as a small smile made its way onto his face "Guess so" Sasuke repeated softly as he now understood why Naruto was so happy when he made friends, being alone you may make you toughen up but with friends you have something to truly fight for and that is what makes you powerful. Sasuke smiled as he looked down the road wondering what is going to happen next in his life

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is, still feels wrong but if you all enjoyed the chapter then I guess I could ignore that feeling. Also this is one of the few times I will ever put Japanese in the story as I just felt what would happen if I put something in Japanese *Shrugs*.<strong>

**Well enough of that, OC's are still open for submission so be sure to send yours in. Now if you please leave a comment, review, or PM and I'll see you all later. Have a great day**


	9. Happy Halloween

**Happy Halloween everyone~! In tradition of what I normally do on a holiday I make a special chapter for my main story. . . This _ISN'T_ my main story but seeing as so many of you love it so that I decided to make a Halloween chapter, with some plot added in mind you, for you lot as well as make Halloween special for my main story Death's Academy**

**Note that I actually had to skip a year of the story to do this so the timeline is bit funky but plot points will be given in the next chapter to explain what has happened to bring up to speed. So sit back, relax and enjoy this Halloween special**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, lets begin the Halloween special**

* * *

><p>"Remind me again, why the hell am I doing this" Sasuke asked irritably as he was forced to wear a vampire outfit with cloak, fangs, old fashion suit and all.<p>

"Because I need someone to watch Tsuki as she trick or treats. I can't do it because I was called to do something at Beacon because apparently someone spiked the punch bowl at Halloween party the staff is holding. So Glynda and I need to deal with it" Itachi explained with a sigh

"I know that but I meant is WHY DO I HAVE TO DRESS UP!" Sasuke shouted angrily at his brother. Apparently when someone is taking shower it is considered rude to barge in, drag him out of the bathroom and force him into a costume

"Because why not" Itachi said with a smile while Sasuke looked at him dryly

"I. . Fucking. Hate you" Sasuke said slowly

"I love you too little brother" Itachi said with a smirk

"Saku, Saku!" A tiny voice called out as the two siblings turned to see a one year old little girl dressed in a dark green princess outfit with her hair tied up like her mothers running up to them

"What is it Tsuki" Sasuke asked as he kneeled down to his niece

"Hug~" Tsuki cooed as she wrapped her tiny arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke smiled softly before returning the hug as he stood up, carrying Tsuki in one arm

"See, even Tsuki wants to go with you" Itachi said as Sasuke gave him a half-hearted glare

"Now Tsuki, be sure to say thank you after they gave you your treats, okay" Itachi told his daughter who nodded vigorously

"Okay, papa" Tsuki said cutely as Itachi chuckled before placing a soft kiss on her forehead

"Come on Itachi, those idiots won't deal with themselves" Glynda said dryly before going over to Sasuke and Tsuki, who the latter was now riding on the former's back with her legs draped on both sides of his neck while she was leaning on the back of his head as she looked up at her mother with big eyes "Be good for your uncle" Glynda said sincerely

"Okay mama" Tsuki said with a nod as her mother planted a soft kiss on her forehead before turning her attention to Sasuke who looked bored at the moment

"Be sure to keep an eye on her Sasuke" Glynda asked with an underlining warning that if anything happens to her daughter she will make his life a living hell

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her "The worst that's going to happen today is the cavities she's going to get from all that candy she's going to eat"

"Yay~ candy! Let's go Saku" Tsuki said tugging on Sasuke's hair lightly

"Alright, alright I'm going" Sasuke said with a lightly amused expression "We'll be back before it gets too dark or if Tsuki falls asleep" Sasuke called out to the other occupants of the room as he exited the house with Tsuki still riding on his back

Sasuke walked down the street until he pulled Tsuki off his shoulders so she could go trick or treating. Sasuke followed slightly behind his niece as he watched several families with their kids. Sasuke pulled out a blood packet that was filled with tomato juice which he was currently drinking as he followed Tsuki to the next house and waited at the edge of the lawn. Sasuke listened to the happy laughter of kids that passed by before he heard some giggles as he felt a sense of dread wash over him. He looked into the corner of his eyes as he saw a group of girls his age gigging at him before letting out a tired sigh knowing that his supposed fangirls found him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he saw that a few of them said encouraged one of them to go talk to him and pushed her towards him. She sauntered towards as Sasuke let out a aggravated sigh of having to deal with this now

"Hey buddy, did I make you wait" A happy-go-lucky voice of Yang's said as Sasuke noticed she was behind him and allowed her to wrap her arm around his shoulder. Sasuke looked at Yang and saw she was wearing a witch outfit that had some modifications that would make mothers disapprove of her even thinking about wearing as the costume showed a significant amount of her bust

"Not really, just waiting for Tsuki to finish" Sasuke said playing along as the girl that was walking towards him looked devastated then angry before pulling back in fear from Yang's glare with her eyes a piercing red. The girl rushed back to her friends who walked away quickly from the two.

As soon as the girls were gone Sasuke let out a tired sigh "Thank you Yang, at least you're good for something" Sasuke said wryly

"What's that supposed to mean" Yang said with a pout as Sasuke let out a scoff as he pulled away from Yang

"Saku, Look what I got!" Tsuki exclaimed happily as she showed him her bucket of candy

"That's nice Tsuki" Sasuke said as Tsuki noticed Yang who stood next to Sasuke

"Hi Ya-Ya" Tsuki said cutely as she waved at Yang who waved back

"Where's Ruby?" Sasuke asked before getting his answer

"Sorry I'm late, there was a house on the other side of the street passing out giant bars of chocolate" Ruby said with a huff. Sasuke turned to her and his brow twitched in irritation at what he saw her wear

Ruby was wearing a full ninja garb that covered her face, along with her red cloak. If wasn't for the fact the girl was considered a close friend he would be insulted that she wore a ninja outfit that just brought back memories of his past life.

"You okay Sasuke?" Ruby asked bringing Sasuke out of his stupor "You're just glaring at me and it's kinda unnerving" Ruby said shuffling behind Yang

"Sorry about that, I was just thinking about something. Nothing to worry about" Sasuke said waving it off as they didn't look convince

"Come on, let's go already" Tsuki said jumping up and down as Ruby giggled at her as the girl grabbed Tsuki's hand as the two went down the street to the next house together

"You okay?" Yang asked sincerely

"Yea, I'm fine just thinking about something you don't need worry about" Sasuke said as Yang didn't look convinced but let it go knowing that he'll talk if he wants to. Yang walked towards the other two girls as she left Sasuke to his thoughts.

Sasuke thought with a sigh about his past life before wondering how his old friends are doing. They all probably got married by now and have kids of their own, Naruto is probably the Hokage. Sakura probably became a second coming of Tsunade with that monstrous strength of hers and her medical knowledge. Kakashi is probably living a peaceful life as he watches the next generation come into the now peaceful world. Sasuke wondered if they still think about him or if they even cared that he was gone. Sasuke shook his head with a sigh and shook those thoughts out of his head as that was the past and this was now.

Sasuke was going to catch up with the girls before noticing something in the distance as he narrowed his eyes at it as his Sharingan activated "It seems I'm going to be killing today" Sasuke said in a low voice as he disappeared from his spot but not before leaving a clone in his place.

Sasuke appeared on a tree above the target as he noticed it was more of Ironwoods' agents spying on them. Sasuke internally_ 'tsk'_ as he dropped down silently behind the three agents who were looking down on a scope. Sasuke walked up to one and tapped his shoulder, the man turned to look who it was and stared at him. The man continued staring at him before trying to get up and tackle Sasuke, only for his throat to be slit from Sasuke's kunai he kept hidden his body

The second the man's body fell the other two spies jumped back with their guns aimed at Sasuke who jumped up and kicked one of them to the side. As Sasuke dropped down he grabbed the barrel of the other man's gun and pulled it forward before jabbing it back into the man's chest as he let go of the gun. Sasuke gave him a quick jab to face then kneed him in the gut before grabbing the back of the man's shirt collar and flipped him over onto his stomach as Sasuke put the gun under the man's neck and with a quick jerk he snapped the man's neck using the barrel of the gun

When Sasuke turned to the remaining member he wasn't there anymore. Sasuke looked around for where he could've gone only to sense something, Sasuke quickly ducked as the man appeared out of nowhere and tried to roundhouse kick him. Sasuke tried to attack the man but he disappeared and reappeared above Sasuke who quickly jumped when the man punched the ground as it cracked underneath the man's fist

"Hn, seems they sent a hunter this time instead of the usual grunts" Sasuke muttered to himself as the man's aura lit up as did Sasuke's as the two began circling each other slowly. Sasuke stopped as the man disappeared as Sasuke quickly blocked with his right arm as the man reappeared with a kick. Sasuke grabbed the man's leg and pulled him towards himself as he punched the man square in the face as the man's disappeared as he reappeared punching Sasuke in his side. Sasuke grabbed his arm and elbowed the man's face who then staggered back from the pain as Sasuke sweeped his feet underneath him as the man fell back only to disappear and reappear a few feet away. The man jumped back up in a stance "This is getting irritating" Sasuke said as his eyes flared with his Sharingan.

Before the man could even teleport Sasuke appeared in front of him as he was hit with three consecutive punches. The man then disappeared as Sasuke simply raised his arm to block another as he moved faster than the man could see punched his kneecap in as he fell down screaming. The man disappeared and started teleporting from building top to building top. When the man appeared on another building and was about to teleport to another he was grabbed by his neck by Sasuke

**"TSUKUYOMI" **

Sasuke shouted as his Sharingan turned into it's Mangekyou form. The man struggled in Sasuke's grip "Why can't I teleport" The man demanded hysterically

"Because you're in my world now" Sasuke said darkly as the man blinked before realizing everything turned monochrome

"W-Where am I" The man asked hysterically

**"Hell" **

The man turned to see a creature in black flames and armor look at him with red eyes

**"You will tell me everything you know or else"** The thing threatened

"I-I'll tell you, please let me go" The man pleaded in fear

**"I thought so, Now. Open your mind"** The creature shouted as the man's world turned black as he screamed in fear

o~o~o~o~o~

Sasuke looked down at the man on the ground twitching vigorously as the man spouted out information of who hired him and why. Sasuke let out a 'tsk' as this was considered the second strike Ironwood has and the second the third comes along all his men is going to die

"It seems I got everything I need from you, I don't need you any longer" Sasuke said as he raised his foot and stomped on the man's neck "Know that I never promised to let you live" Sasuke said to the now corpse as he set it on fire using one of his fire styles. Sasuke soon left the smoldering pile and went to the other corpses and disposed of them as well.

Sasuke soon returned to his group and subtly dismissed his clone as he took his place without the others noticing as he gained the memories of what they were doing. From what he gained it was just the normal trick or treating routine with Yang making a joke once in awhile

Tsuki let out a cute yawn as Sasuke smirked "Seems it's time to go home" Sasuke said softly

"Aw~ Do you have to go now" Yang complained childishly as Sasuke rolled his eyes at her

"It's way past Tsuki's bedtime and she can barely stand up by herself" Sasuke said pointing to Tsuki who was wobbling slightly as she let out another yawn

"Alright good point. Goodnight you two" Yang said

"Night Tsuki" Ruby said

"Say goodnight Tsuki" Sasuke said softly to his niece

"Nigh nigh Ya-Ya, Ru" Tsuki said with a yawn as Sasuke lifted her up as she soon fell asleep in his arms while sucking on her thumb

"See you two back in school" Sasuke said as the two girls said goodnight as Sasuke left them to their business. Sasuke walked back to Itachi's home and walked in as he was met with silence as it appeared the two adults weren't back yet. Sasuke walked to Tsuki's room and walked in as he walked over to her bed and gently placed her into her bed "Goodnight Tsuki" Sasuke said softly as he tucked her into bed before walking towards the door

"Nigh, Nigh" Tsuki said softly as Sasuke stopped to look back to see her sleeping peacefully in her bed with a soft smile. Sasuke smiled himself before softly closing the door behind him.

"We're back" Itachi's voice rang out as Sasuke walked towards the entrance to see his two older siblings putting their stuff down

"Welcome back" Sasuke greeted politely

"How was your Halloween" Itachi asked

"The usual, nothing interesting" Sasuke said dully as he looked into Itachi's eyes as he would tell him the real thing later

"Is Tsuki asleep" Glynda asked quietly so she wouldn't wake up her daughter

"Yea, I just put her in bed" Sasuke said as Glynda nodded

"I'll go check on her" Glynda said as she pecked Itachi's cheek before going to check on Tsuki

As soon as she left Itachi turned to Sasuke "Strike two just happened" Sasuke stated as Itachi nodded grimly

"One more time and everything the man has worked for is going to be on fire when we're done with him" Itachi said darkly

"I still say we should do it now, then wait for him to attack" Sasuke demanded in a hush voice so Glynda wouldn't hear

"Patience brother let us hope he learns not to mess with us anymore. If not" Itachi said as he cracked his knuckles "No mercy" Itachi said darkly. Sasuke nodded as Itachi let out a huff as the two fell into silence ". . . . So how much candy did she bring" Itachi asked as Sasuke just pointed to bucket that Tsuki was carrying. Itachi had a wry smile at the overstuffed pumpkin bucket with pieces of candy falling off the top and onto the table "Well at least Tsuki had a great time out, thank you again for watching over her" Itachi said as Sasuke nodded

"Anything brother, well I'm going home. See you later" Sasuke said waving goodbye to his brother as he left back home for a goodnight sleep

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you enjoyed that tidbit, to be truthful that was actually more plot of the story than a holiday special. So fix that I'm adding something that just been riddling my mind for awhile. Enjoy :)<strong>

* * *

><p>". . . . . . . Why am I here again" Sasuke asked dryly as he stood in front of a children establishment called <em>'Freddy Fazzbear's pizza'<em> at eleven o'clock at night while wearing a night-watchmen uniform

"Don't you remember Sasuke" Itachi reminded his brother as he was dropping him off for the night

"They had it coming, plus I told you I hate places like this and I only tolerated coming because Tsuki's friend was having a birthday here" Sasuke said hotly as Itachi rolled his eyes at him

"You attacked the manager because you thought he was a pedophile" Itachi stated blandly as he remembered the scene from earlier today as Sasuke grabbed the manager by the throat and threw him into a retro arcade machine

"You didn't see the look in his eyes like me. Plus I know for a fact you would've done the same damn thing as me if you saw it as well" Sasuke stated dryly as Itachi let out a huff

"You're lucky the man didn't press charges and the only thing he asked was for you to work the night shift as night watch to pay him back for the broken machine" Itachi pointed out dryly

"Couldn't I just pay him with Lien I have, I'm know for a fact I have enough to pay him back" Sasuke

"Well that's because I want you to know what it means to spend time doing some normal hard work" Itachi stated as Sasuke stared at him with a twitch above his brow

"You're just saying that because you don't want to pay the man, don't you" Sasuke asked irritable as Itachi gave him a smile

"I'll come pick you up in the morning, try not to burn the place to ground before I get here" Itachi asked as Sasuke swore if he wasn't his brother he would kill him. . . . . Again. Now Sasuke feels slightly bad about that thought

Sasuke sighed as he shook his head tiredly at his brother "I won't do anything I swear" Sasuke said blandly as Itachi let out a little chuckle

"I'll see you later" Itachi said as he left Sasuke alone in front of the desolate pizzeria

Sasuke let out a sigh as he checked his watch as it showed that it was now 11:30 "Might as well get inside" Sasuke said blandly as he walked in through the employee's entrance. He walked into the dining area and past the creepy animatronics that stood on the stage and down the east hall towards the office where he is to stay at. Sasuke let out a sigh as he entered the office and sat down on the chair provided as he noticed a tablet on the desk with a sticky note that says 'use me'

Sasuke raised a brow but picked the tablet up as it showed different rooms at a push of a button. As Sasuke was settling in the phone began to ring, he was going to answer it but the machine began to play a recording

_"Hello, Hello? Uh I wanted to record this message for you, to help you get settled down on your first night" _

Sasuke raised a brow at the message, why would he need help. All you need to do is make sure no one comes in and steals anything, though why would anyone steal from this place is a mystery because this place is a dump

_"Um, I actually worked at that office before you, finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact so, I know it could be a bit overwhelming but I will tell you there's nothing to worry about, you'll do fine"_

At that Sasuke looked down the hallways because he swore he heard something move

_"So let's just focus on getting you through your first night, okay?"_

Sasuke then turned back to the recording wondering where this was going and wondering if he could find the button to shut off this annoying recording

_"Ah, let's see first there is an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read, ah it a kinda legal thing you know"_

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he leaned against the desk as he was halfheartedly listening to the voice

_"Welcome to Freddy Fazzbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grownups alike. Where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazzbear entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering a damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed in ninety days as soon as property premise is thoroughly cleaned and bleached and the carpets have been replaced, blah blah blah"_

Now Sasuke was paying attention, what kind of pizzeria has a legal notice like that

_"Now I know it sounds bad, but there is surely nothing to worry about. Uh the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night"_

Okay now Sasuke was seriously paying attention as he looked down both hallways as he swore he heard something

_"But do I blame them, No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath then I'd be a bit irritable at night two" _

Sasuke just stared dully at the phone while thinking what he meant by irritable at night

_"So remember, these characters hold a special place in the heart of children and you need to show them a little respect, right, okay"_

Sasuke scoffed at that, he was certain that Tsuki actually was scared of these animatronics and the only reason she came was for her friends birthday

_"So just be aware the characters tend to wander a bit, uh they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh something about servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. They used to be able to walk around during the day too but then there was the bite of 87'. . Yeah, it is amazing how the human body can live without the frontal lobe, ya know"_

Sasuke stared at the phone before pulling out a kunai as he stared down on the monitors which showed the three animatronics were still in their place

_"Now concerning your safety, the only RISK to you as the night watchmen there is the fact these characters, uh if they happen to see you after hours they probably won't recognize you as a person. T-They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without it's costume on"_

Now Sasuke was sure he heard something as if something was hopping around, then that was when he remembered one of the animatronics was a rabbit or whatever that thing is supposed to be. Sasuke just glared down the hallway where the sound was coming from and looked down at his tablet to show the rabbit, Bonnie, was not on the stage but on the dining room floor. Sasuke glared at the screen as he continued listening to the recording

_"Now since that's against the rules here in Freddy Fazzbear's pizza, they'll probably try to uh~. Forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazzbear suit. Um, now that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeam wires and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So you can imagine how having your head forcefully stuffed inside one of those could cause a bit of, discomfort. . . And death"_

Sasuke stopped glaring at the tablet to glare at the man on the phone for being so nonchalant about this and swore if this man isn't dead he'll kick his ass when he finds him

_"Uh, the only parts of you that'll see the light of day would be your eyeballs and teeth that would pop out the front of the mask. . . .Y-Yea they don't tell you these things when you sign up"_

"You think" Sasuke said blandly to the recording as he turned back to the tablet to find Bonnie was gone from the dining room "Shit"

_"But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow, uh check those cameras and remember to close those doors only if absolutely necessary gotta conserve power. Alright, goodnight"_ the recording stopped as Sasuke stared at the phone before turning to the door

"Why would closing the door waste power? Wouldn't it be wasting power just to hold the damn thing up?" Sasuke questioned that logic of a mechanical door before looking down at his tablet to see how much power he has. He saw he has about 67% power and apparently it was already 2 o'clock. Sasuke stared at the power usage before looking up at the annoying reverberating fan. Sasuke stared at the fan before turning it off and noticed the energy bar that showed how much power was being used on the first bar half itself "Oh you got to be shitting me" Sasuke said blandly at the fact the fan itself was using so much energy

Sasuke looked down at the screen and saw the damn rabbit wasn't anywhere in the dining room, or the backstage. Sasuke looked around until he looked a the right left hall camera and saw it was looking directly at the camera. Sasuke lifted his head up and was welcomed with an nightmare inducing scream that would haunt the minds of lesser men. Sasuke wasn't one of those men

Sasuke instinctively kicked the machine back as it stumbled back before saw punched it right in its jaw causing the metal to dent as it fell down to the ground. Sasuke then got on top of the animatronic and began to wail on it repeatedly until it's skull was nothing but scrap and wires that spark slightly as it's body twitch which Sasuke Responded with one more punch which caused its body to go still

"Damn machine, thinking it can get the better of a shinobi" Sasuke taunted as he then jumped back when a weird looking chicken/duck cackled at him

_**"Let's Eat"**_ it's animatronic voice sparked out as Sasuke narrowed his eyes at it

Just about it was going to attack Sasuke, he asked it a question "The hell are you a chicken or a duck" Sasuke asked as Chica seemed shocked but then looked down at it's. . . Hands? In question wondering that itself as it had web feet but a chicken mouth

Sasuke took that moment of confusion as he grabbed both of its arms and planted both of his feet on its chest as he began pulling. The mechanical joints let out a loud creak as Sasuke pulled harder until it let out an audible snap as both of its arms were ripped out of its joints. Chica let out a loud scream of possibly pain as Sasuke jumped over its body and grabbed it's head as he began pulling hard until the neck pulled out of the body with wires still attached. Sasuke kept pulling as the wires snapped and soon the neck part along with the entire head was ripped off the animatronic body

Sasuke tossed the head aside as he stared down at the two now dead animatronics with a huff before sitting back down. He stared down at the tablet and saw that the bear, Freddy hasn't moved an inch yet and wondered why. Sasuke flipped to a different camera, waited and then flipped back and still nothing. Sasuke kept on doing that until when he flipped to the next camera was of 'Pirates Cove' where he saw a fox head and half of it's body sticking out of the curtains of the out of order part of the pizzeria

Sasuke put down the tablet then back up and noticed that it moved a bit and kept on doing it until it had only a foot left behind the curtain. Sasuke let out a tsk and placed the tablet down and waited for the fox as he heard it actually running while he stared at the door switch and smiled evilly. Sasuke picked up Chica's head and when he heard the fox coming closer he threw the head at the door button and closed the door just as Foxy jumped at him causing the fox to hit face first on the door. Sasuke jumped out of his seat and slammed his fist on the door button causing it to open to reveal Foxy currently stumbling back with it's snout dented. Sasuke ran up and drop kicked the fox as it was thrown back to the wall as it slid down to ground as Sasuke grabbed Chica's head again and began smashing it against Foxy's head repeatedly

After smashing Foxy's head with Chica's head which both the latter and former's head was now half it's original size. Sasuke let out a huff as he dropped Chica's deformed head next to Foxy's dead animatronic body. Sasuke walked back into the office as he sat down with a sigh of relief as he noticed it was 4:50

Just when he was going to take the breather the lights turned off and the generator let out a whirl as it powered down "Oh you have to be fucking kidding me" Sasuke said irritably to himself as he heard a music box play as he turned to see Freddy standing in the darkness with his eyes glowing with the song. Sasuke listened to the song as it sounded familiar "I swear I heard this song before" Sasuke muttered as he watched the bear just stand outside the room playing the song until it ended as he heard its footsteps make its way toward him

Sasuke sat at his seat uninterested as the bear soon popped out of nowhere trying to grab Sasuke but only grabbed thin air. Freddy looked around confused as it stared at where Sasuke was but only a dust cloud remained where he was. There was soon a loud multiple chirping sound echoing throughout the pizzeria as the lights came back on, but not only in the office but the entire pizzeria. Freddy's head turn to look everywhere to why the lights came on so early until he heard the chirping sound get louder and saw Sasuke walking with Chidori in hand

"I should've done that sooner, would've made this business a way lot easier" Sasuke said dryly as just restarted the generator with his Chidori. Freddy in a vain attempt tried to grab Sasuke but was quickly impaled by Sasuke's Chidori as it grabbed Sasuke's shoulder in a vain attempt to keep standing. The Chidori soon dissipated as Sasuke ripped his hand out of the bears chest and back as he held in his hand the main processing unit of the bear and crushed it in his hand

The bear soon fell down with a loud crash as Sasuke walked over it and sat back down on his chair with an audible breath of relief until he remembered something "Toreador" Sasuke said as he smacked his fist against his hand "That's the name of the song it was playing, who knew Glynda's taste in music would make me recognize the song" Sasuke joked as he leaned back against his chair as that was the last animatronic to deal with. He then began looking through the drawers of the desk to look for something and found a bottle of wine "Well I guess the previous watchmen had to deal with this somehow" Sasuke mused before looking up and actually jumping back at what he saw

Sitting on top of the desk was a lifeless gold fur version of Freddy as it was posed as if it was dead. Sasuke stared at the animatronic as he turned around and sighed before looking back and jumped again when the bear was gone. Sasuke just stared at where the bear was and slowly picked up the tablet and looked at before looking back up to see the bear was back but it moved slightly from its last position. Sasuke stared at the bear before smiling evilly as he began looking back at the tablet and bear repeatedly

As he was doing this the bear was moving ever so like in clay-mation movie as it began to reach its hand out towards Sasuke before pulling it back to put against his mouth as if it was going to puke. It then let out a voice as Sasuke realized it was trying to say something every time he put the tablet up and back down

"**ST**-"

"*"

"-**TO**-"

"*"

"-**OO**-"

"*"

"-**OO**-"

"*"

"-**OP**"

"This has got to be the funniest thing I have ever done" Sasuke said with a laugh as he placed the tablet down and let it be as the bear was now panting heavily with oil spilling out of its mouth

"**You bastard**" The bear spoke hatefully with a distorted voice at Sasuke who looked amused

"You think something that's been killing people for awhile would be better at its job" Sasuke joked as the bear raised its eyeless head to glare at Sasuke "But enough of that, it's almost time for me to leave as my shift is almost over and I would like to finish this now, so if you don't mind" Sasuke said taking a napkin and putting it in the wine bottle and lit the napkin "I have things to do" Sasuke said casually

"Sasuke, you here" Itachi called out as the two looked and saw Itachi at the doorway with the manager in a choke hold "Ah there you are, and I see you dealt with the murderous animatronics" Itachi mused as he stared at the destroyed animatronics and then towards Sasuke holding a newly concocted Molotov cocktail in his hand that he was about to throw at the remaining animatronic "You know it was the strangest thing, I decided to look up this place and found so many missing kid reports and murder reports about this place. Seems you were right about the first part so I decided to find the manager and make him talk and boy did he talk after the second broken finger" Itachi joked as the man struggled in Itachi's grip

"HELP ME!" The manager shouted

"Shut it you" Itachi said punching the man upside his head

"And your point" Sasuke asked dryly as if there wasn't a murderous machine sitting right next to him

"I did say you shouldn't burn this place down before I get here did I not" Itachi said with a smirk as Sasuke stared at him before smirking himself. Sasuke got off his seat and tossed the still burning Molotov over his shoulder as it hit the Golden Freddy's body as it let out a blood curdling scream of pain as the two siblings plus manager exited the building. As the left the building the police were parked outside along with their father who was leaning against his car

"You know, sometimes I forget you're a cop" Sasuke said dryly as Fugaku feigned being hurt which Sasuke scoffed at

"Alright father, enough acting take this man away" Itachi said as held out the manager in his hand

"I'm glad you caught this bastard, we've been looking for the killer of all those people and abductor of those children" Fugaku spat out at the man trembling "But don't worry about it" Fugaku said with a smile as the man looked confused "Because people who's family you ruined will be watching your execution. Take him away" Fugaku ordered his men as they dragged the man away in a cop car ". . . . So. . . What are going to do about that" Fugaku said pointing to the now burning Freddy's

"I figured go home and eat breakfast" Itachi said as the two mulled over it

"I could go for some breakfast" Fugaku said with a smile

"Breakfast sounds good" Sasuke agreed as the trio went home as the entire family ate breakfast together which the females asked why the occasion which they all shrugged and said it was good family bonding. No one made note of why Sasuke had motor oil on his clothes of that morning as he ate in peace

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed that Halloween special. The actual chapters will return in about three weeks as that is about the time I would be finish updating the rest of my stories.<strong>

**Also on another not Halloween related not, The team name for Sasuke's team is to be changed. I know what you're thinking but I already submitted my character for the old team name, yes I know but don't worry about that as I'll still consider your OC nonetheless, though if I choose yours we may have to change your name to match the new one.**

**The new name of his team has three variations, depending who is added in. The team name is called Team S.E.V.N/ S.V.I.N/ S.V.U.N and I chose this name because it is able to give me some ideas for when I use the name**

**Another thing, I have already chosen one character for the team who will be taking the N role of the name. The character will be revealed after I have the remaining two join in and that'll be in a long time until I start the actual canon story so you have time to submit your characters**

**Well that is all for now, I hope you all have a happy Halloween and I'll see you all later, Bye~**


	10. Happy Thanksgiving

**Hey Happy Thanksgiving everyone :D**

**You know it's odd how this chapter came out better then I thought. And I even made another special for my main story but this came out way better *Shrugs* odd how that happens.**

**Also I gave up on trying to tie this special in the timeline of the story so I have absolutely no idea where to put this so meh just think of it as a omake.**

**But anyways, I hope you all like this small holiday special. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Autumn has come as gentle breezes, cool nights, and golden orange leaves covered the trees. The Uchiha home was filled with a hustle of activity as Mikoto was putting down the tableware for their guests. The Xiao Longs were coming to have Thanksgiving feast with them<p>

"Sasuke is Itachi here yet" Mikoto called out to her son who was in the living room reading a school book as he previously lied about having to do work for school as he did not want to mess with his mother's trying to get everything set up. Even his father was staying out of her way as he didn't want to be scolded for doing something wrong that he had no idea he was doing wrong in the first place

"He's not here yet mother, don't worry you already made him promise, swear, and even make an oath to come so he'll come" Sasuke said dryly with a hint of mirth because that was a pretty interesting event that nearly made him burst out laughing at the way Itachi acted when mother put all those oaths on him to come

And as if they were speaking of the devil the door opened to reveal Itachi with Glynda and Tsuki who was holding onto her mother's hand "Why are you looking at me like that" Itachi asked rhetorically as Sasuke rolled his eyes

"Mother's going hysterical about this little gathering we have today. So you might as well go into the kitchen to tell her your here or she'll go into a fit" Sasuke explained as their father chuckled

"That's putting it lightly" Fugaku muttered as he turned the page of his newspaper

"I'll go talk to her, when are the Xiao Longs coming by the way" Itachi asked as he moved across living room

"In about-" Sasuke said as he looked at the clock on the wall behind the couch "An hour or so" Sasuke said with a shrug as Itachi nodded as he went into the kitchen to try and get their mother to relax a bit

"Hello Glynda, how have you been" Fugaku asked his daughter-in-law as he put the newspaper down. Glynda sat down on the other side of the couch Sasuke was on as Tsuki went over to Sasuke who was still reading.

"I've been fine, thank you for asking-" Glynda stopped what she was saying as she was mumbling something incoherent

"Still not used to calling me dad huh" Fugaku said with a chuckle as Glynda looked away with an embarrassed cough

"Sorry I just can't find the voice to call you or your wife my-" Glynda said rolling her hand for him to understand as Fugaku chuckled with a shake of his head

"You got to relax a bit Glynda and just let these things happen. Heck look at Sasuke, he's not doing anything to stop what's happening to him" Fugaku said trying to stifle his laughter when he gestured to Sasuke as Glynda looked and smacked her hand against her mouth at what she saw

Sasuke was sitting on the couch while Tsuki apparently had gotten hold of ribbons as she pulled Sasuke's hair into several pigtails. What more was that Sasuke had a straight face while this was happening, minus the twitching eye as the faint red of his Sharingan threatening to activate due to irritation

"If you even laugh I swear I won't be held responsible for my actions" Sasuke said through gritted teeth as Tsuki put another part of his hair into a pigtail

"Alright I talked to mother and got her to calm do-" Itachi stop what he was saying when he saw Sasuke with his daughter putting his hair into pigtails. Itachi's mouth twitched upward as his body was shaking with stifled laughter

"I swear to god Itachi, if you laugh I'm going to-" Sasuke didn't finish that sentence when the doorbell rang

"Ah, that must be the Xiao Longs. Sasuke why don't you answer it" Itachi asked with a smirk

"Go suck a-"

"Sasuke!" Fugaku scolded his son for even thinking of saying that near Tsuki who looked at her grandfather curiously as to why he shouted at Sasuke

"Alright Sasuke, I'll go get it" Itachi said with a chuckle as he left to greet the visitors

"Come on Tsuki, let's go see if grandma wants help" Glynda said to her daughter as she picked the girl off Sasuke

"Okay mama" Tsuki said happily as they went to the kitchen

"Want some help with that son" Fugaku asked while trying very hard not to laugh as Sasuke tried to get the ribbons out of his hair

"Shouldn't you be having a middle life crises, old man" Sasuke said hotly as Fugaku flinched at the insult his son gave him

"Fine, I was only trying to help" Fugaku said while holding his hands up while walking towards the kitchen as Sasuke cursed as he struggled to pull the ribbons out of his hair

"I'm glad you all can come" Itachi said happily as Sasuke flinched as he jumped over the couch and hid behind it

"The pleasure is ours, thank you again for inviting us" Taiyang said happily as his two daughters said thank you as well, even their young corgi pup Zwei who barked happily

"Where's Sasuke" Ruby asked politely as Itachi told them he was in the living room

"He's probably hiding with what Tsuki did to his hair" Itachi snorted as Yang blinked before a grin appeared on her face

"Well seeing as he doesn't want us to see him, we may as well take our time going through his stuff in room" Yang said with a sly grin as Sasuke controlled himself as he wanted to stop her but didn't want her to see him at the moment "I betcha he hides nude mags under his bed" Yang said slyly as Itachi let out a bark of laughter

"I DO NOT!" Sasuke shouted as he jumped out of his spot behind the couch before freezing when he realized what he just did. Sasuke slowly looked to the others as he watched Itachi just grin smugly while Ruby smothered her laughter to be nice while Yang and her father were laughing hysterically

"Don't worry Sasuke, I think you look like a pretty girl" Itachi teased before ducking from an oncoming kunai Sasuke threw at him

"You two!" Sasuke shouted to the laughing blondes who stopped and flinched when they noticed the amount of anger that shown through Sasuke's eyes "If you don't stop laughing, I'm going to skin you alive" Sasuke said slowly as Xiao long family, Ruby included, quivered in their boots at the immense rage Sasuke was producing. Itachi on the other hand was shaking his head with a chuckle

"Alright everyone, let's not mess with Sasuke anymore before he snaps" Itachi said trying to calm down the situation as Sasuke let out a huff as he sat back down on the couch as he continued to try and get the ribbons out of his hair

"Come on Taiyang, Glynda and my parents are in the kitchen" Itachi said leading Taiyang to the kitchen

"It's been awhile since I seen the woman, I wonder how mellowed out she became after the kid came" Taiyang asked as Itachi started laughing at that statement as they entered the kitchen

Yang sat on the other side of the couch as Ruby sat on the chair where Sasuke's father was sitting at with Zwei on her lap. Yang and Ruby watched in amusement as they watched Sasuke try and pull the ribbons out

Yang let out a little chuckle before thinking Sasuke suffered enough "Come here and I'll get them out" Yang said as Sasuke stopped to stare at Yang questionably "Come on, I'm not going to do anything but help" Yang said sincerely as Sasuke narrowed his eyes but relented as he scooted over to Yang as she got to work on the many ribbons in his hair "Why did you let Tsuki put ribbons in your hair in the first place" Yang asked as she untied a knot and pulled a ribbon on his head

"This is Tsuki we're talking about, do you honestly believe we can just say no to her" Sasuke deadpanned as Yang stopped to think about it

"Good point" Yang said before hearing tiny footsteps as they all turned to see Tsuki running to them

"Puppy~!" Tsuki exclaimed happily when she saw Zwei sitting on Ruby's lap. Zwei let out a bark as the dog jumped off of Ruby's lap as he ran around Tsuki happily as she giggled with joy as she began chasing the pup

"D'aw~, isn't that cute" Ruby said with her hands held together as she squealed at the sight of Tsuki when she caught Zwei and hugged the pup tightly

"And finished" Yang said as she pulled the last bow out of Sasuke's hair

"Thank you" Sasuke said softly as Yang had a grin on her face

"What was that Sasuke~" Yang said leaning in with that grin still on her face

"I'm not saying it a second time Xiao Long" Sasuke said sternly as Yang let out a huff as the fun was gone the second he called her by her last name

"You're no fun you know that" Yang whined playfully as Sasuke rolled his eyes before feeling something get onto his lap as he looked down to see Tsuki sitting on him while holding Zwei

"Hello Tsuki, having fun with Zwei" Sasuke said softly as the little raven hair girl nodded

"Yes uncle Saku" Tsuki said happily as Zwei barked in agreement

Sasuke chuckled as he ruffled her hair as she giggled from the interaction "That's good" Sasuke said softly as he noticed Yang smiling at them "What?" Sasuke asked

"It's just so weird you know, seeing you so calm and happy when you're with Tsuki" Yang said as she picked Tsuki off his lap "How's it going Tsuki" Yang asked happily

"Hi Ya-Ya, I'm doing fine" Tsuki said happily as Yang giggled

"Well what do you expect Yang. Can you honestly say you don't want to smile when Tsuki is with you" Sasuke pointed out as Yang scoffed playfully as she looked down at Tsuki giggling from Zwei licking her face

They soon heard a click and they turned to see Ruby holding her Scroll with it's camera app on

"Why are you taking a picture Rubes?" Yang asked as Ruby turned the scroll around to show them as they realized what how they looked next to each other. They were sitting nearly an inch apart, smiling while Yang had Tsuki on her lap making it look very much like if they were a family

"Ruby delete that photo now!" Sasuke exclaimed as he stood up and took a quick step away from Yang who put Tsuki down on the seat as she got up as well.

"Ruby, I love you a lot sis but if you don't delete that photo I'm going to be an only child if you don't get rid of that" Yang threatened as her eyes turned blood red

"U-Uh, well. . . Bye" Ruby said quickly before disappearing a flurry of roses that went out the door

"Get back here!" Both Sasuke and Yang yelled as they chased after Ruby

Tsuki was left holding Zwei as they stared as the confusion happen ". . . . . . Grown ups are weird" Tsuki said as Zwei barked in agreement

"There you are Tsuki, where are the others" Glynda asked as she walked over to Tsuki as she picked her up in her arms

"They're outside playing tag" Tsuki told her mother innocently as Glynda raised a brow

"Tag?" Glynda repeated slowly

"Yea, Ru-Ru shows Ya-Ya and Saku a picture and they turned red like a tomato. Then they yelled at Ru-Ru before Ru-Ru ran out the door with the other two to play tag. I want to play too" Tsuki said pleadingly as her childlike innocence stopped her from seeing the big picture of what happened

". . . . . What exactly was the pictu-" Glynda was cut off when a panting Ruby burst through the door and noticed her.

"Hide me!" Ruby exclaimed drastically before running over to Glynda and hid behind her

"Just what on Remnant is going o-" Glynda was cut off once more when Sasuke and Yang burst through the door with fury in their eyes

"You!" The two angry teens shouted

"What in Remnant is going on" Itachi asked walking up to them. Ruby pulled out her Scroll and handed it to Itachi

"Itachi wait don't-" Sasuke's words fell on deaf ears as he looked at the picture and snorted

"My god is that adorable" Itachi said struggling not to laugh at their embarrassed looks as he showed Glynda. Glynda curiously looked at the picture and smiled warmly at the picture

"That's actually is adorable" Glynda agreed with her husband as Itachi laughed at Sasuke until he appeared in front of him and took the Scroll out of his hand.

"Wait what are you" Ruby tried to talk but stopped when Sasuke broke her Scroll over her knee "My Scroll!" Ruby shouted in shock while pulling on her hair

"I'll buy you a new one and YOU!" Sasuke said before pointing to Itachi who had an innocent smile on his face "Don't you f-ing dare" Sasuke warned without saying the curse as Tsuki was still around as Itachi's smile just widen

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Itachi dismissed calmly as Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him

"Alright that's enough you two" Glynda said breaking the two's argument before it began "It's time to eat so no fighting" Glynda said waving her finger at the two as Sasuke let out a huff while Itachi chuckled

"Yes dear" Itachi said happily as the group went into the kitchen to have a wonderful Thanksgiving dinner. Sasuke smiled throughout the entire event as all the families had fun talking to each other

After dinner they all went to the living room watching TV together or talking to one another about various things. Sasuke on the other hand went outside and got up onto the roof as he lied down on his back to look up at the stars quietly

"What are you doing Sasuke?" Yang asked as she came out to find where Sasuke went as she found him with his hands behind his head as he stared up at the night sky

"Just looking at the stars" Sasuke pointed out as Yang scoffed playfully as she jumped up to the roof and sat down next to him as she looked up as well

"You know, I heard that stars are like a gateway to another world" Yang said whimsically as Sasuke's eyes twitched at that notion

"Really now" Sasuke replied trying to not say anything about his previous life

"Yea, do you ever think stuff like that could exist" Yang said as she lied down "That we're just one small part of the universe" Yang mused as Sasuke turned to look at her

"Where the hell did this come from" Sasuke asked as he never seen her talk so deep before

"I don't know, it's just that it feels insignificant doesn't it. That if there is life out there we have such a small role to play, so does our conflicts even matter as our destiny has already been played out" Yang asked as Sasuke blinked a few times as he stared at her

". . . . .Everything counts Yang, whether it be small or big is how you think of it. Don't let others guide your fate or how they think so just get up, run to who says your fate is sealed and punch them in the face" Sasuke joked as Yang let out a bark of laughter

"Okay now it's my turn to ask where did that little outburst come from" Yang asked while laughing

"Eh just referencing some-. . Something I read" Sasuke stuttered as he was about to say he got that little fact from Naruto about never letting fate dictate how you be. Thankfully Yang didn't notice the stutter

"That must be one interesting book then if it has stuff like that" Yang commented

"Meh, it was pretty boring really" Sasuke lied as Yang let out a chuckle

The two stayed like that for awhile, just staring up at the sky

"Hey Sasuke can I ask you something" Yang asked

"Hn?" Sasuke replied calmly

"We're friends right" Yang asked as Sasuke blinked before turning to her as he was about to answer but closed his mouth as he went into thought. It was the first time that he truly had to admit that she was his friend, the first friend he truly had since Naruto and he has no idea how to say it "You okay Sasuke?" Yang asked worriedly as she leaned on one arm to look at him

"Yea I'm fine, it's just that question threw me off" Sasuke admitted

"Why? I mean sure you aren't the most social person I have ever met and even Ruby has more friends then you" Yang said bluntly as Sasuke flinched at that statement as he admitted he always walked away from people the first chance he gets. Yang was the only person who would go after him and try to make a conversation with "But why does that question throw you off, you usually shrug or go 'hn' when someone asks you a question" Yang said bluntly once more as his eye twitched this time

"I guess it's because. . . You are my friend that and I haven't really thought about it till this moment that you _are_ my friend" Sasuke admitted as Yang scrunched up her face in confusing

"What does that mean?" Yang asked as Sasuke let out a sigh

"I guess it's because I use to think of you as a nuisance that won't leave me alone to the point that you're now part of my life whether good or bad and I haven't made the transition from annoyance to an actual friend in my mind" Sasuke admitted while looking away

Yang blinked at the declaration and smile "Aw~, does someone want a hug" Yang teased with open arms as Sasuke's eyes twitched

"And like that you're back to being an annoyance" Sasuke said dryly

"I'm joking, I'm joking" Yang placated while Sasuke huffed in annoyance as they both went silent again

Sasuke stared up in the sky and scoffed before he had a smile on his face "Usuratonkachi" Sasuke muttered loud enough for Yang to hear

"Huh?" Yang asked

"Basically I'm calling you an idiot" Sasuke clarified

"Oh. . . . HEY!" Yang shouted as Sasuke let out a bark of laughter that stopped her as it was really rare to see Sasuke laugh about something "Oh shut it you bastard" Yang said playfully as this made Sasuke laugh harder at the ironic statement Yang unknowingly called him 'Teme'

Yang didn't know what to do as Sasuke had his hand against his eyes as tears threatened to fall from his face as he just smiled wryly "D-Damn Usuratonkachi" Sasuke said choking up a bit as memories came to him of being with his old friends. But that was then and this was now, with actual new friends he made. Sasuke pushed himself up into a sitting position as he wiped away the tears that threatened to fall while still having that smile plastered on his face

"Are you okay" Yang asked worriedly as she never seen him act like this before

"Yea, Yea I'm fine" Sasuke said softly as he put his hands down before turning to Yang "Hey Yang" Sasuke asked as Yang raised a brow

"What?" Yang asked curiously only to see Sasuke raise his fist to her. It took Yang a moment before smiling as she fist bumped him "And here I thought I broke you somehow" Yang said playfully as Sasuke ended the fist bump

"Oh shut it, Usuratonkachi" Sasuke said playfully

"Stop calling me that" Yang whined

"You didn't even know what it meant until I told you and the answer is no" Sasuke said playfully

"Oh screw you" Yang nearly shouted as she began to playfully hit him

The two were playfully arguing with each other as they never noticed Itachi leaning against the wall below them with a warm smile on his face as he listened in on them since the beginning "We live in a good world don't we little brother" Itachi said above a whisper as he went back inside to see the parents he never seen since the massacre he was forced to do, and two new additions in his life.

He walked up to his parents and Taiyang talking happily while Ruby was asleep on the man's arm. His wife was currently holding his sleeping daughter in her arms while she hummed a soft song. Itachi smile widen a bit as he walked up to her and surprised her with a hug "What's wrong Itachi" Glynda said sensing the mood around him

"Nothing, I'm just happy I have such a wonderful family" Itachi said kissing her before breaking the kiss as he leaned his head against hers as they spent the rest of the evening happy with one another _'You have to admit Sasuke, we have to be thankful for the new chance of life'_ Itachi mused as he could still hear the happy voices outside as this was something that they were truly thankful for.

To be with a family they always wanted to have.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you all enjoyed this special, have a wonderful Thanksgiving with your friends and family as you give thanks to all things you love.<strong>

**Have a great day and I'll see you all later, bye~**


	11. Chapter 9

**How's it going everyone, did you miss me. **

**I apologize for not updating sooner but I had a somewhat busy week which I won't go into details with. So to apologize I give you the longest chapter to date as a sign of goodwill that I care for this story still.****  
><strong>

**Now before we begin I would like to say two things**

**The first thing is _WHEN_ the hell did I say this will be a SasukeXYang story, how in the world did you people translate friendship to love potential in matter of sec-. . . . Wait, I forgot I was talking to fans of Naruto never mind because that's just normal to you lot. Look I will put pairings in the story but not yet so wait until a few more chapters and then I'll put up a poll to say who Sasuke goes with. It could be Yang, maybe Blake maybe an OC who knows because seriously, no offense but you people are picky as hell about pairings**

**Second whoever is spamming shit about Yang, ENOUGH! I get it you hate her but I don't give a damn shit about your opinion if you're going to keep spamming every damn chapter about saying she's the worst or kill her off. This is my story, if you don't like the way I do things then kindly get the hell out and let the people who actually like how I do this enjoy it.**

**Well now that I'm done ranting I have one other thing to say, I have brought someone back from the dead. Now before you people say 'you can't do that' remember this is my story. Plus I feel this character needs this with all he's done and no it's not Neji. **

**Also Itachi takes point in this chapter because of obvious reasons. So before we begin**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, I hope you all enjoy the story**

* * *

><p>It was a month after Tsukihime, or Tsuki as most people called her, was born. Glynda is currently at home as she was on her maternity leave to take care of Tsuki while Itachi continued to work at Beacon.<p>

Itachi was teaching his class as per usual until someone knocked on the door "Come in" Itachi said as the door opened as Ozpin came in with one of the Councilman of Vacuo walking towards him "May I ask what is going on" Itachi asked with a fake smile while he held a kunai behind his back in case something goes wrong

"We wish to discuss with you about something that came to importance just awhile ago" The Councilman asked sternly as Itachi eyed them before turning to his class

"You're dismissed, I expect a page essay about what we talked about on my desk next week" Itachi said as some of his students groaned at the prospect of homework which made him chuckle. As soon as the last student left Ozpin closed the door behind them and locked it. Itachi just narrowed his eyes at them as he was ready to slit their throats if they planned anything

"This conversation doesn't leave this room, understand" The Councilman asked sternly as Itachi nodded in response

"As you know Itachi, mankind has never made a civilization outside of the kingdoms due to the Grimm presence outside as they have no natural defenses whatsoever to defend themselves from the continuous onslaught of Grimm" Ozpin stated as Itachi nodded as he wondered where this conversation was going "But on a island we deemed inhabitable in the northwest of Vale we found a small kingdom making a living there" Ozpin said severely as Itachi's eyes widen at that information

"Are you sure about that, it isn't one of the other kingdoms trying to set up land there" Itachi asked for confirmation

"No, none of the kingdoms allowed this action and when soldiers have gone to investigate, they found an entire city encircled by a giant wall as several soldiers were on top of that wall providing defense to city. When the soldiers returned they informed us that this city of theirs has been standing for _Five Years_" The Councilman said with utmost emphasis at what he was saying

"How did we never know about this" Itachi asked as the prospect of an entire small but up and coming kingdom that was thriving by itself under their noses is nothing to scoff about

"Mostly due to our our flight paths that we use never go into that airspace from fear of flying Grimm tearing the airships to shreds in that specific region" Ozpin stated as he took a sip of his mug "It was only due to an approaching storm that a pilot had to change his course and saw the kingdom as he flew overhead as he reported to his superior about it" Ozpin clarified

"But what is odd is nonexistent amount of Grimm in the area. When our soldiers asked that they all laughed saying they drove them out of the island" Councilman said gravely as Itachi had to admit, he didn't think anyone, well anyone without chakra, could do something like driving Grimm away as if it was not normal. The only way something like that is possible is if he reveals his Sharingan to the world and Amaterasu's everything in his path. But the second that happens he would become a weapon to this political bastards and possibly jeopardize Tsuki's life as a normal child and he would never want that.

"No one has been able to do that and yet they act like it was completely normal. We wish to make an agreement with their diplomats about having them join the alliance between the kingdoms" Ozpin said as Itachi looked at him blankly

"And let me guess, this is where I come in" Itachi asked dryly as Ozpin nodded

"Yes you will be one of the ambassadors guards to make sure the meeting goes smoothly" Ozpin told Itachi as he just let out a sigh

"How long will this take" Itachi asked dryly as he rather be home with his wife and newborn daughter then deal with this

"At most delegations will last a few days, a week a most" Ozpin assured him as Itachi sighed as might as well deal with this as he is the only competent Hunter in this academy, excluding Peter or Bartholomew when they are actually acting serious that is.

"Alright fine, who is the leader of this kingdom anyways" Itachi asked as he might as well get prepared for this

"That's the other thing about this" Ozpin said slowly as Itachi raised a brow "When given a description of who the leader is and then a name, it just came to us as a surprise" Ozpin said as Itachi was now curious

"Why is it such a surprise, is it someone you know?" Itachi asked as Ozpin shook his head as he answered Itachi who went wide eyed at the name

"No, the man's name is-"

* * *

><p>Itachi was on a bullhead heading towards the new found kingdom called Kizuro. He wore what was a replica of his old Anbu outfit, minus the headband or mask. The area they were traveling in was a well lush land that was supposedly rampant with various amounts of high risk Grimm species roaming the plains.<p>

Itachi already said goodbye to his wife and daughter as he promised to be back as soon as he can. He also told Sasuke about what he is doing and Sasuke who was eating at the moment choked on his food when he revealed who was the leader of the Kingdom was. Sasuke told him to be wary as it may not be the man he used to know.

The Bullhead soon approached the kingdom of Kizuro as Itachi had to admit the place looked tranquil. The entire city was surrounded by a crescent moon shaped lake that was also surrounded by a vast forest. The city wasn't something to scoff at as it was nearly the same size as Vale with the main building in the center.

When the Bullhead landed outside the city they were met with an armed group. Itachi walked out of the Bullhead with two other Hunters that he hasn't gotten the time to learn their names as four diplomats came out after them.

A man soon approached them as wearing a crimson red military trench coat with golden buttons, a pair of red army pants with its knee guards golden as well, his army boots was a pitch black while the toe end was metal plated gold. He had pulled back bright red hair that spiked out downward at the back of his head and a single strand of hair in front of his face. His eyes was also gold colored with it filled with an equal amount of mirth and seriousness that shouldn't be possible with those eyes that shown he's been through rough times.

"Welcome to Kizuro. My name is Jeremiah Chìhóng Kinzoku, you may call me Jeremiah and it's a pleasure to have you all come to our little kingdom" Jeremiah said politely with a small bow

"The pleasure is ours, I'm sure that these talks could go well" A female ambassador said as Jeremiah nodded

"Of course, we live for the peace of our kind. Now if you follow me I'll take you to-" Jeremiah stopped talking when he looked directly at Itachi

"Yes is there something the matter?" Itachi asked at the questioning gaze

"It's nothing, it's just you look oddly similar to our leader, especially with your eyes" Jeremiah said offhandedly as Itachi's eyebrow twitched as this just proves more to his speculation that this is the him

"I see" Itachi said slowly as the guards began to lead them through the city towards the main building.

During this time Itachi looked around and saw something he didn't expect to see in any of the kingdoms. Faunus and humans, working and playing together. Itachi watched as the adults interact pleasantly, working together while the children played together. It's as if these people never faced the stereotypical attitudes of the outside world

"Damn faunus are everywhere" an ambassador of Mistral said spitefully before flinching when he met the guards stern gaze at him as if goading him on to continue to face the consequences. The man was smart enough to keep quiet as the guards stared back ahead when he didn't continue.

They kept on walking until they arrived to the main building as a man walked out. The man had short unkempt and spiky black hair. He wore a high collar black short sleeve shirt, a leather shoulder harness to hold the Tantō blade on his back, plain black pants with bandages around the bottom of his leg and standard black shinobi sandals. The man had a smile on his face as his onyx black eyes held a stern outlook but beneath it a mischievous gleam

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm Shisui Uchiha, I hope you stay is hospitable" Shisui announced politely as he stared at each of them until stopping his gaze at Itachi. Itachi stared back as his lips quivered into a smile as he held back tears that Shisui noticed "It can't be" Shisui said softly as he pointed his shaking hand at Itachi

"What isn't impossible, my dear friend" Itachi announced shocking the people around him

"I don't believe it, Itachi is that you?!" Shisui exclaimed as he smiled brightly

"Hello my friend, it's good to see you again" Itachi said and not a moment later Shisui pulled his old friend into a hug

"I can't believe it's actually you" Shisui said holding onto Itachi tightly as Itachi returned the hug before noticing Shisui wasn't planning on letting go of him soon

"I can't believe you still know how to make a situation awkward" Itachi grumbled as he stared blankly at the others who didn't know what to say at this situation or even knew what was going on

"Did you just try to make a funny" Shisui asked for clarification

"Did you really just say funny while having a straight face" Itachi asked dryly with a smirk

". . . . .YOU FINALLY GREW A SENSE OF HUMOR!" Shisui barked out with laughter as he lifted his cousin up while still hugging him or in Itachi's point of view, strangling him

"Yes, we can celebrate this later, I can't, really, breathe" Itachi strained out as Shisui let him go

"Sorry" Shisui said while scratching the back of his head while Itachi took in a few deep breaths

"I'm sure we can discuss this later as you deal with the ambassadors here" Itachi said pointing to the four kingdom ambassadors

"Nope, I'll just get delegates to do that for me. Jeremiah! Go get the delegates for them to deal with this matter, chop chop" Shisui said towards the red head

"But sir you specifically said that you would-"

"That was then and this now" Shisui said cutting Jeremiah off as he casually waved him off

"But-"

"So what do you want to get to eat" Shisui asked Itachi as Jeremiah sputtered out nonsense before dropping his head

"I don't even know why I try" Jeremiah grumbled as he left to get the delegates

". . . . . How exactly did you even become leader" Itachi asked dryly at his leadership as the two walked away from the ambassadors who have not the faintest clue to what just happened

"They voted I become leader, I think it was because I helped get rid of the Grimm or everyone just loves me" Shisui said with a smile as Itachi slowly face palmed before beginning to chuckle as a smile crept onto his face

"Never change, you damn irresponsible idiot" Itachi said while shaking his head at his old friend

"That's mean, I've changed" Shisui said with a pout as Itachi scoffed

"Hardly, you still act you were when we were kids. I still remember the time I was 10 and you were 14 when you-" Itachi said as they began walking away from the group

"Don't you dare start that story Itachi" Shisui threatened

"I still don't understand how you fell into the woman's bath at the hot springs when we were trying to catch a cat. It didn't help you were only wearing boxers as that cat was oddly strong for it's size as it dragged you through several bushes that ripped your clothes to nothing" Itachi continued, undaunted from Shisui's threat

"That cat was a demon I'm telling you!" Shisui exclaimed as several cat faunus stopped what they were doing to stare at their leader "I meant a cat-cat not faunus" Shisui clarified as the faunus raised a brow before shrugging at their leader as they went back to what they were doing. Shisui shook his head as Itachi stared back at the faunus and noticed as they were passing by some people they always greeted Shisui

"They treat you well here" Itachi pointed out

"Well I am their leader after all, plus I treat them all like family" Shisui said as several kids came up to him

"Shi-Shi, want to play with us" A girl probably the age of 5 asked Shisui who knelt down to her level

"Sorry but I can't right now, I'm going to have with an old friend here" Shisui said pointing to Itachi who smiled and waved at the girl

"Aw~ but we wanted to play with big bro" A boy asked as Shisui ruffled his hair

"Next time little man I promise" Shisui said as they all nodded before going off to play

"You fit right in here" Itachi said happy for his friend to find a true home with no blood shed or threat of a coup happening

"Yea I love it here and it's people. To think I started this place out of nothing in just short five years" Shisui stated as Itachi decided how this was possible

"Tell me Shisui" Itachi asked as they continued walking "How is it, that this place is so bustling with life even though you say it started five years ago. A kingdom can't build itself up from nothing like that" Itachi pointed out as Shisui chuckled

"Actually, we weren't really a kingdom since I declared that five years ago. Before that I had found several starving families, orphan children and discharged veterans out on the streets with no one to help them. I felt bad for them that I couldn't leave them be, so each time I met a family, an orphaned kid, or discharged veteran with nothing but a bottle of scotch I would take give them money, food or help them back onto their feet. Sure life could be hard but I try my best to help them and I don't turn anyone away no matter how unsavory or unruly they are" Shisui said emphasizing the last part as they stopped in front of the doorway of an open bar

"Oh screw you Shisui" A loud obnoxious voice called from the bar while the others occupants laughed

"I tell it how it is people you should know that by now" Shisui called out

"Yea, Yea, Thanks again for getting that mechanic to repair my prosthetic leg by the way" The man called out as he stomped said prosthetic on the floor

"Anytime" Shisui said waving goodbye as they continued walking

"That's quite generous of you Shisui" Itachi said looking back at the bar before looking back at his friend

"Of course, since I began helping people most of them actually wanted to come with me on my travels around Remnant. I protected them as much as I could outside and inside the kingdoms. Either from Grimm attack or racial stereotype against my faunus friends. But even though I was able to protect them my group it was getting to big and the old veterans that joined us were having trouble trying to protect everyone. So in the end I decided to finally find a place for them all to call home. A good year later I found this little uninhibited island and decided to make a home for my friends. Surprisingly enough when I finished driving out the Grimm from the area all my friends came to help build and I don't mean the ones that followed me around, I mean everyone person I helped in my travels that heard from one friend to another that told them what was happening that they decided to pack up and come help build this place. I kept telling them it was unnecessary for them to help but they didn't take no for an answer and said it was to thank me for everything I done. Soon as we finished building the place they nominated me their leader and I couldn't say no as they all voted for me and from there, here we are" Shisui chuckled at the end of story as Itachi was in awe at the life his friend lived and it suited him perfectly, he was always the type of person to hold family to his heart whether they be in blood or friendship.

"Wait" Itachi said when a thought came to mind "Do you still have" Itachi said pointing at his eyes

"Yes, thankfully I was born with them instead of having to kill someone to unlock it" Shisui said thankfully not having to kill a friend to gain the Mangekyou Sharingan

"That's good, I was glad myself when I realized I still have it. I didn't want to go through that again" Itachi said solemnly as he still remembers how he ended the man next to him

"It's alright Itachi, you did it for good intentions so I have no problems with that. Besides, that was the past and this is now" Shisui said happily as Itachi had to smile at his friend's joyful attitude "Now, you still haven't said what you want to eat" Shisui reminded him

"I guess we could always go for some dango if you have any vendors who could make them" Itachi said with a grin

"I should've guessed that what you wanted" Shisui said trying not to laugh as he took his friend to sweet vendor. After making short talk with the owner of the vendor cart Shisui took the dango and sat down at a bench where Itachi was waiting for him patiently

"So now that we talked about how I made this place, how have you been Itachi" Shisui asked as he handed the dango to him

"I've been fine, I've became the youngest initiate to enter a hunter program in at the age of 12" Itachi explained as Shisui was about to eat a dango but stopped to stare at Itachi with a blank look

". . . . Why am I not surprised that you became the youngest Hunter in existence" Shisui said dryly as Itachi let out a soft chuckle

"Now, Now Shisui just because I'm younger than you by a good couple of years doesn't mean anything" Itachi said with a shit eating smile

". . . . I hate you sometimes" Shisui said in a monotone voice

Itachi waved him off as he continued his "I'm sure you heard about talks about the Akatsuki around" Itachi said as Shisui scoffed

"I should've guessed you were the reason they started up out of nowhere" Shisui said dryly as he ate his dango

"Well technically it's just me and Sasuke at the moment" Itachi said taking a bite out of his dango while Shisui was oddly silent. Itachi soon noticed the silence and stopped eating to look at his friend "What?" Itachi asked

". . . . So Sasuke didn't make it in the end" Shisui said solemnly as he knew that they died to get here

"Yes, but he's happy here. He made friends. . . Well two friends and that's about it" Itachi said as he sighed internally at the fact Sasuke is very antisocial. It was only because Yang's upbeat attitude blocked Sasuke's negativity that they became friends as well as Ruby being her sister gave her entitlement of being his friend too.

"Well at least he's happy" Shisui muttered as he ate a dango

"Yes he is, same as my parents" Itachi said as Shisui looked at Itachi

"They came here as well" Shisui asked astonished that Itachi's family was reincarnated here

"Well yes and no" Itachi said as Shisui looked at him quizzically "They were reincarnated by looks alone, they don't have their memories nor their abilities" Itachi said as Shisui let out a 'hn'

"Anything else happened" Shisui asked

"Well I was given a position as the tactician professor in Beacon" Itachi said

"That's nice" Shisui said as he began eating his second dango

"I've also gotten married" Itachi stated happily as Shisui nodded

"That's nice" Shisui said as they ate their dango in silence. Shisui was eating his third dango as he stopped when the information he just got truly came to him "YOU GOT MARRIED!" Shisui shouted in complete shock as several occupants around them stopped what they were doing to stare at their leader "When did this happen" Shisui stressed out his words with the underlining phrase _'why didn't you invite me'_

"Well it was just over a year ago" Itachi waved off as his underlining mean said _'How should have I known you were alive'_

"What else has happened" Shisui asked as he ran his fingers through his messy locks

"Well my daughter Tsuki was born just a few weeks ago" Itachi said happily as he smiled at the remembering his newborn daughter's cute face

.

.

"Wait, repeat that. Did you just say you had a kid" Shisui said slowly with utter disbelief at what Itachi was saying

"Yes, want to see a picture" Itachi asked as he pulled out his scroll as Shisui nodded vigorously. Itachi opened up his scroll and put on the screen his daughter with his wife holding her when she arrived "Here's the picture of my wife holding little Tsuki was born" Itachi said happily as Shisui stared at the picture with a blank face "Shisui?" Itachi asked after awhile of silence as he noticed Shisui was shaking "You okay?" Itachi asked as Shisui slowly put his hands on Itachi's shoulder with his head lowered "Okay what the hell are you doing" Itachi asked dryly

"Why can't I have your life" Shisui said lifting his head up to show he was crying river of tears from his eyes

"I don't know, just let go of me" Itachi said trying to push his old friend off of him

"Tell me your secrets!" Shisui exclaimed as everyone around the two started laughing at the foolishness of their leader and relative "Why can't I get a incredibly hot girl like you" Shisui asked as Itachi noticed a woman wearing a full black suit who was holding a steaming cup of coffee. She had long dark auburn hair that reached near her waist, with a bang covering her left side of her face and dark golden eyes

Itachi watched as she took the cap off the coffee cup she was holding and watched as she poured it on top of Shisui

"HOT!" Shisui shouted in pain as he moved away from the woman "What was that for Amber" Shisui complained as Amber just glared at him harshly

"You promised you deal with the ambassadors by yourself to prove that you are competent enough to lead this country and told us to take the day off. And what did you do" Amber asked harshly

"I didn't deal with the ambassadors and make the talks like I promised" Shisui muttered as he tried to look away from Amber's heated gaze

"That's right, this is the first true break I had in a year without interruptions and what did you do" Amber hissed out as her hair started to flow upward with her dark golden aura flaring around her

"Sorry" Shisui said cowering from her heated glare as Itachi got up from the bench and took a step back away from them. He knew about the one rule all knows when dealing with women and that is 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'

"Sorry, SORRY!" Amber shouted as Shisui curled up in a ball as she loomed over him. She was going to continue yelling until she stopped put her hand against her face and took a deep breath "Really Shisui, why do you always do stuff like this" Amber said with a tired gaze in her eyes

"Well it's just something important came up that's all" Shisui said meekly as Amber turned to Itachi who was eating the last dango before noticing her gaze at him and waved at her with his free hand

"And this is" Amber asked tiredly

"This is one of my only living relatives, Itachi meet my personal assistant Amber" Shisui said as Amber's eyes widened when he said relatives

"I thought you said you had no living relatives" Amber asked

"Well that's what I thought but apparently Itachi here proved that wrong" Shisui said happily as Itachi rolled his eyes

"I known this idiot for a long time but due to an unplanned incident our families was separated and I never saw him till now. I actually believed he was dead until I learned he was the leader of this kingdom" Itachi lied professionally as he can as he never met his cousin since his last life until today "Though how you all decided to make him the leader is still a mystery to me" Itachi said bluntly

"Hey!" Shisui exclaimed

"My thoughts exactly" Amber agreed

"That's mean!" Shisui exclaimed

"Shut it Shisui, you're lucky I was able to smooth things over with the ambassadors or I swear I would kick your ass" Amber said angrily

"Right, right I'm sorry" Shisui said softly as Amber let out a huff

"Sometimes I wonder why I bother trying to deal with you" Amber said shaking her head while Shisui just smiled

"Because I'm your friend" Shisui pointed out as Amber let out a small laugh

"You damn idiot" Amber said as they enjoyed the peace and silence while Itachi on the side wasn't sure if he wanted to interject or just leave because this was kinda getting awkward

Itachi decided to do the former as he let out a cough to get their attention. Shisui looked back at Itachi calmly while Amber looked away with a faint blush on her cheeks "If you two are done I would like to ask Shisui something in private" Itachi asked as Amber stared at him for a bit before letting out a huff

"Alright, Shisui tomorrow you're going to do your paperwork and I won't take no for an answer" Amber said with her hands on her hip

"Fine I'll do them" Shisui grumbled dryly

"Alright then I'll be going, Itachi was it" Amber asked as Itachi nodded "You'll be staying at the _Hi no Ishi_ hotel with the others" Amber told them as she gave him the directions of the hotel before leaving

". . . . Will of fire, huh" Itachi asked Shisui as he let out a meek chuckle at the name of the hotel

"Well I do still believe in that phrase" Shisui said scratching his cheek

"True you were always a strong believer of trusting in one another in a family kind of bond" Itachi said patting his friends back

"So what is it you wanted to talk about" Shisui asked

"Nothing, I just felt it was awkward and I wanted to spend time with you some more seeing as it's barely into the late afternoon. That and I felt it would better then wait until you two finished that conversation where you probably say something that would get her mad and attack you" Itachi said with a shrug as Shisui just stared at him with a blank look

". . . . Have I ever told you how much I love you" Shisui said pulling Itachi into another hug as he desperately tried to pull his cousin off him

"Yes you told me now get off" Itachi said still trying to pry his cousin off him _'Ugh, maybe I should've brought Sasuke along to deal with this. I wonder what he's doing now'_ Itachi thought dryly

* * *

><p><strong>(Note this part isn't necessary I just felt we needed a bit of Sasuke for the chapter)<strong>

Yang let out a sigh "Sasuke" Yang said tiredly after a moment of silence

"Hn" Sasuke replied

"How did this happen again?" Yang asked as the scene panned out to show she was sitting on a bench in a prison cell while Sasuke was on the other side of the bars

"Well you decided to try alcohol for the first time, got drunk and started a bar fight that my father's precinct officers had to drag you out of there before tossing in you here" Sasuke answered while shaking his tiredly at the blonde_  
><em>

"Sorry for troubling you and thanks again for bailing me out" Yang said meekly as she avoided making eye contact

Sasuke let out a tired sigh "What are friends for" Sasuke said with a shrug as the blonde gave him a weak smile

"Thanks" Yang said softly

"Don't mention it" Sasuke said calmly as they waited for the guard to get the key to let her out "You're going to have a hell of a hangover later you know that" Sasuke said offhandedly

"I have no idea how that feels like but I'm already regretting this decision" Yang said tiredly with a look of distraught

"Oh so _Now_ you're regretting it" Sasuke asked sarcastically

"Oh shut it" Yang said playfully as Sasuke let out a chuckle

**(The other reason why I put this here also is to show how good _FRIENDS_ they are, just_ FRIENDS_)**

* * *

><p><em>'I feel like I should tease Sasuke for some reason?'<em> Itachi thought as he finally pried Shisui off him "I do have question cousin" Itachi asked as Shisui gave him his attention. Itachi leaned in next to him "Does anyone know about chakra" Itachi whispered as Shisui nodded "Who?" Itachi asked

"Just two people, Amber who you just met and Jeremiah the head guard of this place" Shisui told Itachi

"Are they trustworthy with that secret" Itachi asked as Shisui nodded

"I knew them most of my life here, well later in my life actually. I met them both during my time traveling" Shisui explained as Itachi sighed

"Are they really trustworthy" Itachi asked seriously as Shisui nodded once more

"I met Jeremiah when I left the orphanage I was raised in to travel the world" Shisui explained as Itachi's eyes widened

"Wait, you were raised in an orphanage. What of your parents" Itachi asked completely shocked as he and Sasuke was born into a loving family even with all the horrible deeds they done but Shisui who only cared for others didn't and he felt that shouldn't be

"I don't know, all I know is my parents abandoned me when I was a little baby. I don't know why but I don't really care anymore as that was a long time ago" Shisui explained as Itachi frowned at the fact Shisui never had a true family like he has "It was a nice place though, the mothers who ran the place were kind and caring yet strict when one of us decided to play a prank" Shisui said with a chuckle at a distant memory

Itachi smiled knowing he had at least had a decent childhood "What happened to orphanage" Itachi asked

"Oh they shut down, mostly because of the fact I gave them all homes here" Shisui said happily as Itachi gave him a grin as he was happy that he still

"That's nice of you" Itachi said as Shisui waved him off before continuing his story

"When I left I went to Vacuo because that was the closest kingdom I was to" Shisui explained "It was really a horrible place to live if you don't have a status there, not really a shirt and tie kind of place if you don't fit in. It was filled with the most harshest people there, probably because they live near a desert I don't know" Shisui said as Itachi agreed.

Itachi went to Vacuo once on a mission under the guise of the Akatsuki and during that time he was nearly poisoned three times in the first day he was there. Then he was held up in gunpoint twice, attacked in an alleyway and was nearly assassinated. . . . . It was quite literally the best training experience he had in ages.

"Well anyways I met Jeremiah during my first few days there. He tried to slit my throat" Shisui said happily as Itachi sweat dropped at that information

"You're joking" Itachi asked dryly

"Nope, put a knife at my throat and tried to slash it open" Shisui said still in a happy voice as Itachi had another sweat drop on his head at his carefree attitude of being nearly killed "But I stopped him, broke his wrist and we talked it over some lunch. Such a tragic childhood he had, trust me you don't want to know" Shisui said shaking his head

"And why is that?" Itachi asked curiously

"Trust me you don't want to know" Shisui said seriously as Itachi stared at him curiously before shrugging as Shisui continued his story "After talking to him, I gave him some of my money and left. I met him up again when I saw him being harassed by an older group of people. Apparently he got mixed in with their crime syndicate and was being bullied into paying their charges for the rest of his life. So I took it upon myself to mercilessly beat those thugs up, went to the headquarters of the syndicate and slit the leaders throat in front of all their men. . . . Sadly the man I killed was actually the leader's son so I'm no longer welcomed in Vacuo as the second I step foot there I am immediately targeted by both the syndicate and the army. Apparently the army is just as corrupt as the people, who knew" Shisui said with a shrug and a smile on his face before looking at Itachi who was currently hitting his head against a lamppost "You okay Itachi?" Shisui asked concerned for his friend

"Yes, just dealing with a headache" Itachi said rubbing his forehead at the fact his friend, the man who was part of the Anbu could do something so stupid. Maybe it was the fact he wasn't under orders to do well or he wasn't worried about anything as he has chakra to back him up if something happens

"If you say so. So anyways, as they were chasing me out Jeremiah was right behind me. When I asked why he was following me he said and I quote 'I see a great opportunity if I follow you. That and they're mad at me as well seeing as you screamed my name out when you killed the leader's son' and since then he followed me around and we became great friends during our travels" Shisui finished explaining Jeremiah's story happily

"There are some holes in your story but I don't care anymore. How did you meet Amber" Itachi asked rubbing his temples

"Well after two months of traveling the two of us made it to Mistral, quite the interesting place. Not like Atlas with it's massive building or Vale with it's strong sense of pride but somewhere between and in the borderline of I have absolutely no idea what is going on in this place" Shisui explained deeply while Itachi felt his head hurt at trying to understand his friend story telling

"Stop if I want to keep hearing your story then I we should get drinks at that pub we past by earlier, because you're giving me a headache" Itachi said while muttering the last part under his breath as Shisui raised his brow but shrugged as he agreed to it. They went to the pub where everyone greeted Shisui happily as the two of them sat int he corner as the waitress placed down sake and two cups as she left them alone. Shisui poured the sake in the cups as the two clinked the cups together "Alright that's better" Itachi said after downing his drink "Continue" Itachi said while pouring himself another cup

"Well the two of us were walking down the city streets as we were looking for something to eat. As we walk down a random street Amber brushed pass us which was when I noticed she slipped her hand into our pockets. I immediately grabbed Amber's wrist and told her to politely hand me my money. Her response was to kick me between the legs and run" Shisui said as he grimaced at the memory before downing his cup as Itachi refilled it "So after I got feeling back in my legs I chased after her as Jeremiah was on her tail. After I ran pass him I tackled Amber to the ground and put her arm around her back into a hold. Her response to this was to yell out rapist" Shisui said dryly as Itachi choked on his drink for a second before he busted out laughing

"Y-You're joking" Itachi laughed as Shisui stared at his friend with a blank look

"Not funny when a bunch of random people come out of nowhere to start beating you up, you know" Shisui said dryly as his brow twitched at his friends constant laughter

"I'm sorry but that's pretty funny" Itachi said wiping a tear from his eye from laughter "Alright, could you please continue" Itachi asked politely as Shisui stared at Itachi before letting out a sigh as he downed another cup

"Well after Jeremiah and I finally got away from the mob of angry people we searched all over for her. After spending the entire day looking for her we found her in a desolate warehouse where we found her taking care of kids that were left in the cracks of society. It appeared she used the money she stole from us to buy the kids food, we watched as she didn't eat until she made sure everyone else had their fill first before eating herself. After that I told Jeremiah to stay back as I approached her when the kids went to sleep. The second I tapped her shoulder she tried to spin kick me but didn't as I grabbed her leg before it connected. After a heated debate about why I was there I calmed her down and asked why they were living there. She relented as I let go of her as we both sat down as she retold the story of how the orphanage they lived before was burned down by violent protesters against the White Fang. A single member was hiding out in the orphanage because that was where he lived before joining the W.F. The mob then decided they didn't need to wait for the police as one chucked a molotov into building setting it ablaze. When that happened three mothers and a few children died in that fire as she saved as many as the younglings as possible. But what pissed me off about that is that they only gave funerals to the human children that died and left the faunus children's bodies to rot. She told me she had to bury the kids with the older kids that were still with her" Shisui said as his eyes darkened for a moment "It pisses me off how people could discredit others lives like that" Shisui said as his sake cup had cracks on it

"Calm yourself cousin, It's true this world has such horrible reasons to hate one another but blame those who teaches them that it's okay to be like that" Itachi said calming Shisui down

"Sorry it's just that I can't believe people could be cruel to children no less" Shisui said shaking his head in disdain. After a moment to calm down Shisui continued "Well after that I asked if I could do anything to help her. She was so surprised she just froze in place until I snapped my fingers in her face. She then asked why I would do that and I responded calmly 'Because this world is such a beautiful place to be, it's not fair for those who have tragic lives not be able to see it' after that she just out of nowhere hugs me tightly. Very tsundere if I might say" Shisui said with a chuckle as Itachi shook his head at him with a smirk "Well after that Jeremiah and myself spent a few weeks to help them have enough food to last for awhile before we decided to leave. What we weren't expecting was Amber having everyone pack up their things to go with us. I wasn't even sure this was a good idea at the time but I made so many connections with the kids that I honestly could say I didn't want to leave them there so I agreed to let them come with us with no trouble. Since then we've been traveling together and during those travels I had to fight against Grimm to protect them so when I used my body-flicker they questioned it as they've seen my semblance which by the way is Realistic optical illusions" Shisui stated as Itachi blinked in shock at that information

"You too!?" Itachi asked completely surprised

"Wait you can make people see things with your semblance as well" Shisui asked completely unaware he had the same ability

"Sasuke is as well, makes me think if Tsuki would have the same semblance as us or takes after her mother's" Itachi said with a shrug "I guess I just have to wait and see" Itachi said with a smile

"I guess, so after they questioned why I was able to flicker out nowhere after knowing my semblance, seeing as I used it a few times to get some fast cash, which we desperately needed at times so don't say I was thief using it to get my ways because I really hated using it like that" Shisui said pointing his finger at Itachi who had his hands up at his cousin's outburst "So after having them to sit down with me I agreed to tell them as long as they swore never to speak of it ever. After telling them they respected my decision of not telling anyone about it because seriously, a second form of power would make people either frightened of you or want it themselves. So since then they've kept my secret as we gained many more people who wanted to come with us until here we are" Shisui said finishing his story with a huff as Itachi calmly drank his sake

"That was a nice story, though I do have to ask when did I ask you to give me their life stories even though I only asked why you trust them. Kinda outplays what I was asking for you know" Itachi said dully as Shisui chuckled weakly at that

"Well I might as well give you some background information on my friends if you need to know they are trustworthy enough with that secret" Shisui said rubbing the back of his head while Itachi let out a hum as he sipped his sake

"Well at least you made friends" Itachi said as Shisui nodded as the two drank their sake in peace for the rest of the evening until they had smiles on their faces while telling old stories of their past with each other with bountiful laughter as the two became drunk together.

"Do you, do you remember the time we once played a prank on my father" Shisui slurred out with a hiccup as he had a loopy smile on his face

"I remember, you got so much trouble for that" Itachi replied equally with the same out of slur in his voice as he also had a wild smile on his face while Shisui let out a bark of laughter

"It was worth it to see him covered in jam" Shisui said laughing happily

Itachi chuckled as he downed another cup "You know, this is the first time in a long time I have had a drink with a friend. I wonder what my wife would think if she knew I was drinking while I should be working" Itachi joked playfully

"You'd be in a world of hurt" Shisui replied with a chortle

"Yea but I'm here and she's there. What's the worst that could happen" Itachi said with a smile as he raised his cup up happily

* * *

><p>Glynda looked up from the book she was reading as she looked around the room she was in "Strange, for some reason I felt the need to hit my husband across his head but why though?" Glynda said to herself as thought about where that feeling came from before shrugging it off. She soon heard Tsuki cry out to her as she got up from her chair "Well I guess I could think of the reason later, I better go see what Tsuki needs" Glynda muttered to herself as she went to Tsuki's nursery to see what her daughter needed while that odd feeling remains in the back of her head.<p>

* * *

><p>Itachi stopped drinking as the realization of Glynda finding out that he was drinking during an important mission that he she knows he's on caused him to sober up a bit to know that he should stop drinking "I think I had enough" Itachi said dryly as he put the sake cup down much to Shisui's displeasure<p>

"Come on Itachi, don't leave just yet" Shisui pleaded groggily as Itachi did the smart thing and shook his head

"No thanks, I think I don't want to get a worse headache then I'm going to get. I'll see you tomorrow" Itachi pushing himself off the seat as he nearly fell over from the alcohols effects. Itachi put his hands on the table to keep him upright as he took a few deep breaths before walking away ever clumsily.

It took a few minutes of clumsy walking that he made it to his hotel as he checked in and went to his room. The second he made it to his room he fell down onto his bed falling asleep right there

~Morning~

Itachi woke up to his head pounding as he covered his head with a pillow to stop the light from hitting face. Unfortunately his head hurt to much for him to go back to sleep as he grudgingly got up and went to the bathroom to see if they have any aspirin. Thankfully they did as he took a few before heading out of the hotel to find out where Shisui is.

After asking a couple of folks around he learned that Jeremiah dragged him back home during the night and should be at the main building at the moment. Itachi thanked them and made his way towards the building as he walked into the building as he saw a secretary. He asked her where Shisui's office was and she gave him the directions to it. Itachi thanked her as he made his way to Shisui's office where he could hear Amber yelling as it rang in his ears as it gave him a headache from the hangover he still has even if it's almost gone by now.

"AND ANOTHER THING-" Amber stopped yelling when Itachi entered the room.

The room was circular with two bookshelves on one side while the other side had a large round couch with a coffee table. In the middle of the room was the symbol of their kingdom painted on the floor. The symbol is of a hawk in flight as it's carrying a sword in it's talons. Directly in front of him was the large table stacked with papers with Shisui sitting on the large plush red chair looking as if he wanted to die while Amber stood next to him looking absolutely furious. Jeremiah who was on the other side of the table with a tired look on his face mouthed to him 'run'

"YOU!" Amber shouted when she saw Itachi

"Me?" Itachi repeated calmly as he began walking forward

"Yes you" Amber said as she strained not to lash out at him "You had to take this idiot drinking, now we're behind schedule because he can't do any work with this stupid hangover, ISN'T THAT RIGHT!" Amber shouted in Shisui's ear who groaned in pained as he covered his ears with his hands

"Please be quiet, I'm sorry" Shisui pleaded sadly as Amber looked like she was about to kill him

"You think I want to yell at you, the only reason I'm mad is because you do the stupidest things without thinking what others think" Amber said with her fist clenched

"You think you would get used to it by now" Jeremiah muttered as he looked away when Amber glared in his direction

"How much did you drink when I left?" Itachi decided to intervene before this conversation blows out of proportion

"I just had a few more before falling asleep" Shisui clarified

"You mean you drank three bottles before I found you and had to drag you to your home because you were too wasted to move" Jeremiah pointed out happily while ignoring the stare he was getting from Shisui

". . . . . You didn't take anything for the hangover when you woke up did you" Itachi said more as a statement then a question

"Well she dragged me out before I could get any" Shisui said tiredly as Amber was refraining from hitting him in his current condition

"You're lucky I decided to take some with me" Itachi said as he pulled a bottle of aspirin. He took out a few pills before handing them to Shisui. Shisui took them and popped them in his mouth as he swallowed them. After a silence Shisui banged his head on the table once and took a deep breath before raising his to show he looked better than before as well as more alert

"WHOO! I needed that, thanks Itachi" Shisui said back to normal, well back to normal with a slight headache

"Anytime" Itachi said happily before noticing Amber's dumbstruck expression as well as Jeremiah's "Something the matter" Itachi asked calmly

"How, How the hell is fine. A hangover shouldn't go away that quickly" Amber said not understanding how this is possible

"Well we're not exactly normal at all" Itachi pointed out as Shisui gave her a shrug with a smile

"You mean to tell me, all those times when I could've just given you aspirin for you to go back to work, you didn't say a thing" Amber said with her fist raised and shaking

"Haha, well now you know" Shisui said as he had cold sweat going down the back of his head from the heated gaze he was getting from Amber

"Well that answers some questions to how you're able to drink so much but that raises so many unnecessary ones" Jeremiah said while shaking his head with a dry look

Amber hiss out as she dragged her fingers through her head as she let out a short yell as began stomp around angrily shouting out nonsense.

". . . . . . Is this normal" Itachi worried for the auburn haired woman

"Of course, this usually happens once every, two months or so" Shisui said with a happy shrug as Itachi stared with a blank expression

"You get use to it" Jeremiah added in

"Is there a reason why you do it?" Itachi asked as he doesn't really want to know but decided to ask

"Well the posh look doesn't fit her and I rather see her mad as she acts normal like she did back when I first met her then this. . . Mask she wears around other people" Shisui said with a sad smile as Itachi raised a brow before looking at Jeremiah who was spinning finger around the side of his head saying his boss is crazy

"That is the stupidest reason I have heard to date but I'll go with it" Itachi said bluntly as Shisui flinched at the insult while Jeremiah slapped his hand against his mouth to smother the laugh that tried to get out.

"Well other than insulting me is there anything you needed Itachi" Shisui asked

"Well seeing as how I'm a Hunter I worry about the safety of the place, does this place have a Hunter academy yet?" Itachi asked as Shisui shook his head with a sigh

"No, we don't really have time to build an academy just yet seeing as most of these kids don't want to join the Hunter academy. Some of them do but not all of them, and even then we don't have anyone to teach them" Jeremiah explained as Itachi hummed while putting his hand against his chin

"What if they become part of a group that will use their previous abilities to the best of their capabilities while serving The kingdom of Kizuro at the same time" Itachi said with a knowing smile on his face as Amber stopped shouting out nonsense to stare at Itachi

"What do you have planned?" Amber asked warily wondering what he meant along with Jeremiah while Shisui knew what he was planning on doing

"You want the Akatsuki to become part of the kingdom" Shisui stated calmly

"The Akatsuki?! How in Remnant do you know them" Jeremiah asked as Itachi let out a small chuckle

"Oh it's easy to know them because I created them" Itachi pointed out calmly as shocked flew across Shisui's two trusted friends face "Though technically it's just me and Sasuke so it's not really that much of a feat" Itachi pointed out calmly as the two advisers recomposed themselves

"I see" Amber said softly in thought while Jeremiah was grinning openly as he found the idea great "So how are you going to use our citizens to their best capabilities" Amber asked as she cares about the well being of everyone here

"For the thieves and pickpockets they would be our eyes on the streets in different kingdoms, gathering intelligence while stealing items of importance in certain places. After of course, when they are trained well enough by an experienced infiltrator in doing so and they give them a green light to go out into the field. The veterans you picked up will probably have some old high ranking soldiers among them, don't they" Itachi asked as they nodded "Then those ranking officers will train the rest of the retired veterans of their choosing until they are deemed suitable of running their own groups of volunteers from the citizens in the kingdom. From what I guess is most of the old thugs you probably pick up would join to be able to fight once more but this time for an honorable goal. Tell me do you have any retired hunters or huntresses with you" Itachi asked after giving out his idea of what to do

"We have only three, they are of their later years but they are capable enough to teach students when the children are old enough to learn the ways" Jeremiah stated

"That's good, with that we already established the three factions of the military of the kingdom of Kizuro. The espionage division, the soldiers and the future Hunters, all of which will be part of the Akatsuki. The fact the Akatsuki is now this kingdom's personal force will get heads rolling of high dignitaries of other kingdoms and learn to be wary of messing with us. This moment of waryness will last a couple of years and that will give us time to train but that's all we're going to get, the end result depends on how much we get done during that time. Money is not a problem as I'll be pouring in all the money from years of being in the Akatsuki to help build reputable training facilities" Itachi said dutifully

"You'd really do all this" Amber asked not sure what to believe about what she's hearing

"Of course, this is my cousin's lively hood we're talking about here. I'm going to do whatever I can to help him" Itachi pointed out as Shisui smiled at him "But first things first. Shisui, if you please" Itachi said as Shisui's attitude went cold as he flickered out of view as he appeared on the wall to the left. Shisui punched the wall as he grabbed something on the other end as he pulled it through onto this size causing a massive hole in the wall. While that was happening Itachi pulled out a kunai and cut out a square on the floor below as he kicked the opening he made out of the way he reached down and pulled out the same thing Shisui did and threw it at the one his cousin threw.

The two spies they pulled out of their hiding spots hit each other as they fell to the floor. They stumbled quickly to get up only for Shisui to body flicked behind them and grab both of their arms. Shisui put them in a hold as he forced them onto their knees

"I should've guessed they sent spies after me" Shisui said with disdain

"I'm surprised they only sent two. . . Hold on a second" Itachi said flickering behind Shisui and grabbed his cousin's Tantō blade. He jumped up as he hung upside down on the ceiling in a crouch as stabbed the blade into the ceiling. After a second blood started pouring from the spot Itachi stabbed. Itachi slashed the ceiling as the body fell down to reveal a third spy with his neck now slit open as blood splattered everywhere before hitting the ground

"You, you traitor!" One of the spies shouted at Itachi who scoffed at them

"Traitor to what, to stopping your damn kingdom from trying to dominate this one. Please, I never cared for your kingdom's way of doing things. If I had half a mind I would assassinate your leaders and burn your government to the ground so some other kingdom gets dibs on your corpse of a nation" Itachi said darkly as he handed Shisui's blade back to him "You Atlisians always think you are so high and mighty because you are the richest kingdom there is. With your little army and Dust mines, bah" Itachi said harshly with a scoff

"You think you know anything you damn bastard, our kingdoms struggled to get where we are. We are proud citizens of the greatest kingdom there is, you have nothing to compare to us but damaged citizens and even more worthless pieces of sh-"

_**CRACK!**_

The spy's entire world turned upside down as Shisui just snapped the man's head in an entire 180 degree angle. The man's corpse now fell to the ground as the other one, that was now free due to Shisui letting go of him, tried to run away. He didn't make it very far as Shisui stabbed his Tantō into the man's leg pinning him to the floor as the man let out a howl of pain

"Please don't kill me! I don't know anything, I was only doing my job" The man said hysterically

"Do you honestly expect us to believe that" Jeremiah said pulling out a pistol as the man struggled to get away

"It's the truth I swear" The spy said hysterically

"Uh huh" Jeremiah let out dryly as he looked at Shisui who gave him an uncaring wave. Jeremiah shot the other man's leg as he let out a howl of pain

"Please no!" The man shouted with tears pouring from his eyes as Jeremiah shot him again "There is something!" The spy shouted in pain

"See, was that so hard" Jeremiah said sarcastically

"He's good at torturing people" Itachi commented as Jeremiah had the attitude for a torturer. Calm, collective, not afraid to get messy or show a twisted nature to get fear into the action. But he is showing to be a little cocky, which he must fix or he'll get too deep and mess it up

"The leaders, the leaders wanted to know if your DNA is like the girl that Itachi Uchiha sired" The spy sputtered out in pain as Itachi scowled when he heard that

"So they're still trying to get to Tsuki but they're going to go after the rest of my family" Itachi said behind grit teeth with his fist clenched "You can consider your boss lucky as I have no need to wage war against his kingdom but I will only consider this strike one. The second he gets three strikes against me or my family he'll be wishing he hasn't as not even the bottomless pits of hell could keep him safe from me" Itachi said darkly while walking past Shisui as he grabbed his cousin's Tantō and wind back over his shoulder as he stood over the down spy. He let out a yell as he cut the man's head off

Everyone stared at the corpses as they turned to Itachi as he clenched his grip on the Tantō tightly as his knuckles turned white from anger of having his own family targeted again, once in his old life and now once more in his new life

"Well" Shisui said after awhile getting everyone's attention "I guess we should get started on putting our resources into getting the Akatsuki into working order for the kingdom. Jeremiah, go the veterans and explain that we'll be starting a military and wish if they would consider rejoining and help lead" Shisui told the red haired man who gave him an honest salute

"I'll get on it" Jeremiah said turning and walking out of the room

"Amber, go get the old pickpockets and thieves around town. Tell them that we need their expertise as well as tell them that anything else that they steal during missions we'll assign to them in the future is theirs to keep as long the things they take won't be traced back to us. Also we'll need to hang up posters about signing up in the military, if you mind making the posters and have them published that'll be great" Shisui asked of Amber graciously as the auburn nodded in agreement

"It'll be done by lunch" Amber said before rushing out of the room to get it done

"Itachi, I'm sure you know we'll need resources and a good amount of assets to help start up the army we're building" Shisui asked of his cousin

"Of course, I'll get into the Akatsuki's account and deposit what you need for helping start this place up. But what of the academy for Hunters?" Itachi asked calmly as Shisui thought for a moment

"There are many in their young age to be eligible of Hunter training without any difficulty. The older ones around the age of 25 and up will be difficult as they have or haven't used their aura or semblance to a point where it's difficult to reign it in as the adolescence years are when they must reigned in or have to struggle in their later years to become proficient enough to be called Hunter" Shisui stated while pacing around his office as what he said is mostly true due to children being taught to hone in their skills at the beginning of puberty

"But you only have two to three hunters available and even then they might not want to teach. Even if we got them to teach that won't be enough to teach all the students that would apply the skills they need to be hunters" Itachi pointed out

"Then I have no choice but to teach what points the other hunters can't teach" Shisui said with little reluctance

"By doing that you would have no time for yourself at all with all the students you have to teach" Itachi pointed out

"Yeah I know, shame I can't do shadow clones because that will just reveal to the world what we can do and I'm sure we don't want that" Shisui tiredly said with a sigh

Itachi was thinking during Shisui's small rant until an idea popped into his mind as he snapped his fingers "I got it!" Itachi announced with glee as Shisui gestured him to explain "We use clones but clones in _henge _(Transformation) as other people to help in teach them" Itachi explained as Shisui went up to Itachi and wrapped his arm around the back of Itachi's neck

"This is why I love you cousin" Shisui said happily as Itachi rolled his eyes at his old friend's joyous attitude

"Yea I know, now get off me" Itachi said pushing his cousin off him "I will help out as much as I can during my stay here. By the way how long with the ambassadors will be staying because I will be required to go back with them" Itachi asked as he wasn't there during the meeting so he doesn't know how it went

"Well Amber dealt with the ambassadors about several things including a new trade route. They'll be finished with the finer details in about two to three days" Shisui stated calmly as Itachi nodded

"Alright then, I'll go get started on putting my assets to good use" Itachi said as he began to walk away

"Hey Itachi" Shisui called out to him as Itachi stopped to stare back "I'm sure I haven't said this yet but, It's good to see you again" Shisui said with a sincere smile as Itachi smiled back

"It's good to see you again as well my friend" Itachi said before leaving the room with Shisui all by himself

Shisui let out a dry huff as he stared at the three corpses in his office "And I just had this place finished yesterday too" Shisui complained to himself as he began getting rid of the corpses as the kingdom of Kizuro will soon mark a change in the world of man when the time comes.

* * *

><p><strong>Well how's that for a chapter. Now if you have any problems with what I did please keep it to yourself I really don't want to start an argument with people about why I did this.<strong>

**So in my opinion I see there is at least two more chapters until Beacon starts up**

**Also about OC's audition. I'm sorry to say but by the end of today the auditions will cease. So if you have a late audition you better send it by the end of the day because that's when I'll stop accepting OC's**

**When I choose my OC's I'll put them up in a chapter as well as create a small story to explain how they got to Beacon or how they were entered. That'll be fun to write**

**Well now that's out of the way I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a comment, Review or PM and I'll see you all later, bye**


End file.
